Une rencontre
by Daniellano1702
Summary: Une romance pour Dinozzo
1. Chapter 1: Une rencontre

Evy se dirigea vers la porte de l'ascenseur, se balançant légèrement au rythme de la musique que martelaient ses écouteurs. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel et attendit sagement, fredonnant un de ses airs préférés. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle releva la tête espérant sincèrement n'y trouver personne vu l'heure à laquelle elle accédait aux bureaux : 21h30. Enfin… c'était l'heure que lui indiquait l'horloge de sa voiture au moment où elle se garait !

Tout cela pour déposer un dossier sur un bureau. Ce qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire pour son père !

« _Pas de chance sur ce coup… _» Pensa-t-elle en voyant qu'il y avait un homme dans l'ascenseur et pas n'importe quel homme : l'agent Anthony Dinozzo. Il était appuyé contre le mur du fond concentré sur une revue, du coup il ne fit pas attention à elle et elle en remercia le dieu créateur des revues. Elle entra et voulut appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage où elle devait descendre. Elle n'en fit rien en fin de compte car le bouton était déjà enclenché. « O_n va descendre au même étage niveau discrétion c'est raté. _» Sa concentration revint sur la musique qu'elle écoutait et celle de Dinozzo se détourna de la revue pour s'intéresser à elle.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à elle car le numéro de la revue de charme qu'il tenait entre les mains était un numéro spécial qu'il attendait depuis un mois. La femme qui se tenait devant lui portait un manteau noir en velours assez long qui ne laissait dépasser que ce qui semblait être une robe rouge. Néanmoins étant cintré il laissait deviner une jolie taille. Elle portait un chignon assez classique. Etant devant lui il n'a pas pu voir son visage ; « _J'aurais dû regarder son visage quand elle est entrée !_ ». Il ne pouvait pas lui parler car elle portait des écouteurs et elle n'apprécierait pas vraiment qu'il lui tapote l'épaule sans raison valable. Il essaya de voir à quel étage elle descendait et vit qu'elle n'avait appuyé sur aucun bouton, cela veut dire qu'elle descend au même que le sien. Il finira bien par discuter avec elle. Il se redressa alors et pris soin de cacher sa revue qui est loin d'être un bon moyen d'aborder une jeune femme. Pris dans ses plans d'approche il fut interrompu par l'arrêt brutal de l'ascenseur.

« _Eh merde !_ » pensa-t-elle et ses mains se crispèrent par réflexe.

Tony s'approcha des boutons et commença à appuyer sur l'un deux sans résultat.

- « Ne me dites pas qu'il est en panne… » dit elle après avoir enlevé ses écouteurs. Sa phrase sonnait plus comme une supplique que comme une question.

Tony se tourna vers elle : « _Mignonne… _» Pensa-t-il puis se reprit vite et répondit « Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça ». Il commença à appuyer sur tous les autres boutons espérant naïvement relancer l'ascenseur.

- « Appelez le technicien » dit elle paraissant calme mais au fond elle priait tous les saints et les démons : « _Pitié que je ne sois pas bloquée dans cet ascenseur ! Pitié que je ne sois pas bloquée dans cet ascenseur ! Pitié que je ne sois pas bloquée dans cet ascenseur ! _» se répéta-t-elle en boucle mentalement.

- « Bonne idée… » dit il en appuyant sur le bouton d'urgence qui les connectait au bureau des techniciens.

Cela a sonné dix fois avant que le son indiquant que la liaison a été abandonnée ne résonne. Pourquoi dix ! Parce qu'elle les a compté l'âme au bord des lèvres, espérant vainement que le technicien serait là, une sorte de superman ou de facteur : qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige… Toujours là.

« _Super ! Super ! Super ! De toutes les fois où ce putain de bordel d'ascenseur de merde pouvait tomber en panne, il a fallu que cela soit celle où je l'ai emprunté ! _»Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos, elle n'avait jamais aimé les lieux fermés, petits, sa claustrophobie n'était que légère mais elle s'aggravait quand elle restait longtemps enfermée. Ce qu'elle avait toujours pris soin d'éviter. Les ascenseurs ne l'inquiétaient pas car l'enfermement ne durait pas longtemps et elle refusait de s'enfermer dans cette peur, elle ne voulait pas que sa peur soit apparente et rien n'est plus flagrant que de voir quelqu'un préférer prendre les escaliers à chaque fois. Néanmoins, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris les escaliers cette fois-ci.

Tony réessaya une dernière fois mais sans grand espoir, il se tourna vers la jeune femme : « Je crois qu'on est bel et bien coincé ici et cela risque de prendre du temps car les techniciens ne seront là que demain matin. On ne peut en plus appeler personne car il n'y a pas de réseau. »

Tony asséna ces coups l'un après l'autre, ne se rendant pas compte de l'impact que ces informations avaient sur la femme car cette dernière avait réussi à garder son calme, du moins en apparence : « _Le voilà ce moment tant craint ma chérie car tu vas devoir contrôler ta peur durant toute une nuit, c'est merveilleux !_ » pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

« Oui je vois… Il n'y a donc rien à faire. Sauf peut être espérer que l'ascenseur ne chutera pas.» Dit elle en s'éloignant de la porte et de Tony. Elle s'appuya sur l'un des murs et s'assit les jambes repliées sur le côté. Le fait de s'asseoir lui permet grâce au contact avec le sol de se calmer un peu, mais ses mains continuaient à trembler légèrement elle décida d'entrecroiser ses doigts pour contrôler ses tremblements et pour se recomposer.

Tony la regarda et sourit, « _Le destin fait bien les choses moi qui réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de l'aborder j'ai toute la soirée pour arriver à mes fins _». Il l'imita et s'assit en face d'elle sur le coin opposé : « Il ne chutera pas car il est neuf et solide. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de tomber en panne vous me direz. »

« Touché » lui répondit-elle, se forçant même à sourire.

Il se tue un instant puis rajouta pour parler d'autre chose : « Dites moi : c'est la première fois que je vous vois dans ces locaux ? ».

« _Approche directe_ » pensa-t-elle. « Oui, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir croisé les autres fois ».

« Ah donc ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez ! » Dit-il curieux.

« C'était de l'humour, je voulais simplement dire que je ne suis jamais venu ici », comment pouvait-elle faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil !

« Tout aussi bon à savoir » dit il en lui souriant.

« _Sourire charmeur, yeux verts… Je comprends d'où il tire son succès _» pensa-t-elle. « A ce que je vois vous êtes très curieux », répondit-elle en se forçant à se concentrer sur lui et pas sur ces murs qui semblent se rapprocher d'elle : « _Non, non, non, concentre toi sur ta respiration, oublie la pièce focalise toi sur Tony, oublie le reste… et le reste t'oubliera. »_pensa-t-elle en resserrant les mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter d'arrêter les tremblements.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on ait autre chose à faire coincés comme nous le sommes. »

« Re-touché ! » répondit-elle n'appréciant pas spécialement la douloureuse justesse de cette phrase.

« En plus de cela c'est un réflexe professionnel. Je me présente : je m'appelle Tony Dinozzo et je suis agent du NCIS » dit il un sourire au coin car il savait quel impacte avait cette phrase sur les femmes.

« Oh ! » dit elle en feignant la surprise « Et dans quel service ? ».

« Je suis enquêteur sur les cas de crimes commis sur et par des marines. »

« Vous êtes en quelque sorte des policiers de la marine… oh non pardon vous êtes des agents spéciaux vous serez donc plutôt l'équivalent du FBI c'est ça ? » dit elle le plus naïvement du monde. « _Si mon père m'entendait il me tuerait_ » pensa-t-elle frissonnante tout en savourant l'impact que cette phrase avait sur l'agent Dinozzo. Elle connaissait trop bien les rapports entre les deux agences.

« Non » répondit-il dégouté de la comparaison. « Nous c'est en mieux ».

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un fait. Cela va de soi. »

« Ne me dites pas que je vous ai vexé par la comparaison. Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse. » Dit-elle sans la moindre once de culpabilité.

« Excuses acceptées » dit-il un sourire narquois sur le visage qu'elle lui rendit. « Pourquoi êtes vous venue dans nos bureaux ? Vous travaillez ici ? » Dit il espérant ainsi la voir plus souvent.

« Non, je n'ai malheureusement pas l'immense honneur d'être un agent du NCIS. »

« Oui malheureusement… Mais vous avez le bonheur d'en connaître un des meilleurs » dit il toujours avec ce sourire charmeur et ce regard de velours et ce … « _tu te calmes ! Ça doit être son parfum !_» Elle avait toujours réussi à gérer ses rencontres avec les hommes. Pourquoi avait-elle autant de mal avec celui-ci… Ça doit être la situation, être enfermée ne lui a jamais été bénéfique. Jamais…

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

« Suis-je accusée d'un crime contre un marine pour être interrogée ainsi ? »

« Vous allez continuer longtemps à éviter de répondre à cette simple question »

« En fait, je le peux, j'ai d'ailleurs 14 manières différentes de faire tarder ma réponse »

« 14 ! »

« En fait, 13 maintenant » dit-elle en souriant.

Il sourit, cela ne va pas être si facile mais il aimait bien ce jeu : « Quand vous disiez manières vous parliez aussi d'actes ? »

« Oui : me taire, arrêter de respirer, me suicider, vous assommer, vous tuer… »

« M'embrasser… » L'interrompit-il sciemment.

Elle en rougit violemment et écarquilla les yeux : « sûrement pas ! » répondit elle par réflexe effrayée par son désir de le faire. Elle n'y avait pas pensé par instinct de survie mais quand il lui asséna cette idée, elle fut choquée par l'existence de ce désir de le toucher d'une manière aussi intime. Tiens les tremblements se sont arrêtés… Et puis elle repensa à la source des tremblements et jeta bien malgré elle un coup d'œil aux murs et son cœur se serra de nouveau, les tremblements reprirent mais plus légers.

« Je vous ai eu ! »

« … bien vu... Vous avez mérité la réponse à votre question » dit elle vaincue et surtout décidée à changer de sujet.

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Je dois déposer un dossier urgent sur un des bureaux ».

« Le bureau de qui ? »

« Je crois que son nom c'est l'agent Gibbs » faisant exprès d'ignorer son nom.

« Le patron ! » dit il cette fois-ci déstabilisé : « Quel dossier ? ».

« Cela concerne une affaire qu'il a en cour ».

« L'affaire du marin Jefferson ? » dit-il sur un ton sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas, on m'a juste demandé de déposer ce dossier sur le bureau ou de le lui remettre personnellement ».

« Je fais partie de son équipe vous pouvez me remettre ce dossier, je le lui donnerai tout à l'heure. »

« Non malheureusement je ne peux pas ».

« Je comprends vous ne me faites pas confiance. »

« Je vous connais à peine et puis vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut faire confiance qu'à très peu de gens dans ce monde. »

« C'est vrai. Moi je n'ai confiance qu'en moi-même et en mon équipe. »

« Moi je n'ai confiance qu'en mon père » Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela, se livrer ainsi et parler de ses rapports avec son père n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Même pas en vous ».

« Pas comme vous l'entendez. Je connais mes capacités mais je connais aussi mes limites. Je sais dès lors de quoi je ne suis pas capable. Quand je vous dis que je n'ai pas confiance en moi c'est dans le sens où je me méfie toujours de mes faiblesses et surtout de mes peurs. » « _Il y en a une d'ailleurs que je ressens maintenant et dont je me serais bien passée… »_ Pensa-t-elle resserrant d'autant plus la pression sur ses mains, ses doigts en devinrent plus rouges sous la pression sanguine.

« Je comprends mieux ».

« Et si on arrêtait maintenant le jeu des questions et réponses personnelles. »

« Juste une dernière question. Votre nom, vous ne me l'avez pas donné ».

« Evelyne Sand ».

« Joli prénom » dit-il laissant tomber cet air sérieux et redevenant Tony le charmeur.

Elle sourit, elle se sentait plus à l'aise car elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle-même cela remuait de trop pénibles souvenirs.

« Joli sourire » continua-t-il.

« Merci. » Elle ne lui rendit pas le compliment délibérément.

« Puis-je vous appeler Evelyne ».

« Oui, cela ne me dérange ».

« Appelez moi donc Tony ».

« D'accord Tony. » Elle releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à l'ascenseur : « L'ascenseur ne veut toujours pas fonctionner et la nuit risque d'être longue ».

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que mon patron ne va pas tarder à repasser au bureau quand il verra que l'ascenseur ne fonctionne pas il le signalera ».

L'espoir renaît ! « _Alléluia ! Vive l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs et sa manie de bosser tard le soir_. _Mais bon c'est assez ironique car c'est parce qu'il devait passer par son bureau qu'elle a dû se trouver à cette heure là dans le bâtiment, c'était en fin de compte un cercle vicieux : si elle était coincée c'était à cause de lui et c'est lui qui risque de la sortir de l'ascenseur_». Elle s'en foutait l'essentiel c'est qu'elle sorte de ce huit clos.

« Sauf s'il est sur une piste qui l'oblige à être à l'extérieur… » Remarqua Tony.

Adieu espoir.

« Pffffff… l'essentiel c'est qu'il passe avant l'apocalypse » dit elle résignée. Avec quoi allaient-ils s'occuper d'ici là… Ah oui : « Vous savez jouer au poker ? » « _Oui excellente idée ça m'occupera les mains et l'esprit en attendant qu'on nous libère mais je ne tiendrai pas toute la nuit_ » pensa-t-elle en essayant de réguler sa respiration.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai un jeu de carte et un gros magot à partager ou à prendre, tout dépend de qui gagne et à quel moment on nous sortira de cet ascenseur ».

« Un gros magot » dit il intrigué.

« Oui un très gros ! » dit elle en écarquillant les yeux, elle prit ensuite son sac et sortit un paquet de caramel.

Tony éclata de rire : « J'aurais honte de plumer une jeune femme aussi jolie ! »

« Cela ne risque pas d'arriver ! Mais est-ce que moi je risque d'aller en prison pour avoir plumé un agent du NCIS ? » Répondit-elle presque sérieuse.

« J'essaierai de ne pas porter plainte »

« C'est rassurant ! Alors préparez vous à être écrasé sans pitié », elle sortit le paquet de cartes et les mélangea. Elle décida de distribuer d'abord les caramels. Elle ouvrit le paquet et divisa équitablement tous les bonbons puis en donna un à Tony et en garda un pour elle : « Pour que vous connaissiez la véritable valeur de ces caramels divins ! ». Tony enleva le bonbon de son enveloppe et le mit en bouche.

« Hmmm ! Très bon ! »

« Savourez le bien car c'est le seul que vous pourrez manger » dit elle sadiquement après avoir avalé son bonbon qui lui enleva ce goût métallique qu'elle avait dans la bouche quand elle angoissait.

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier » dit il la défiant du regard.

Ils commencèrent à jouer et s'installèrent face à face assis en tailleur.

« Les jeux de poker me rappellent plein de films » dit-il sans développer de peur de l'ennuyer avec sa passion. C'était bien une première ! se disait il car cela ne le gênait nullement de parler de cette passion à tout le monde. Mais elle c'était différent, elle le déstabilisait.

« Ah oui ! Moi aussi, tiens ça me rappelle Maverick. Un super film, drôle, attachant » dit-elle en misant 2 bonbons.

« Vous devez avoir un bon jeu pour miser carrément deux bonbons ! » dit-il taquin « J'ai adoré, Mel Gibson était excellent, il en va de même pour Jodie Foster » dit il heureux de pouvoir parler cinéma. « Je suis ».

« On aime prendre des risques » dit elle en piochant une carte et en donnant une autre à Tony. « J'adore cette actrice, j'ai aimé quasiment tous ses films hormis peut être Panic Room. Mais c'était plus dû au scénario qu'à sa performance. Par contre j'ai adoré Nell. Très émouvant. » Dit elle en rajoutant deux bonbons.

« Ah oui avec Liam Neeson. Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître en film ou je me trompe ? » Dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai, je suis très cinéphile mais bon ma culture est limitée aux années 70 et au-delà. J'ai vu certains films des années 50 et 60 mais seulement les plus cultes. Je ne ferai pas long feu dans une école de cinéma ». Dit-elle simplement. « A votre tour » dit-elle en montrant les bonbons.

« Je me couche. Mon jeu ne vaut vraiment pas la peine que je me risque à perdre encore deux autres bonbons. »

« Sage décision » dit-elle en riant « Et vous, vous êtes fan de cinéma ? ».

« C'est peu de le dire, je suis très cinéphile. Cela m'aide d'ailleurs beaucoup dans mes enquêtes. » Dit il en distribuant à son tour les cartes.

« Ah oui et comment ? »

« Eh bien cela me donne des idées pour nous sortir de situations compliquées. Comme la fois où j'ai eu l'idée d'enregistrer une prise d'otages qu'on a repassée en boucle pour piéger les hommes qui en étaient à l'origine. »

« C'était inspiré de quel film ? »

« Speed. »

« Excellent film d'action. Keanu Reeves est super dedans et le baiser final était mémorable » dit elle en souriant au souvenir.

« Ouais pas mal. Mais il y a mieux, celui du film Casablanca. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, assez mignon. Mais j'ai trouvé que les acteurs des années 50, entre autres, exagéraient leurs baisers. C'est éloigné de la réalité ».

« Oui, légèrement. »

« Même leur manière de jouer est toujours un peu sur-jouée, sauf dans certains cas. Certains acteurs trouvent le moyen de m'émouvoir peu importe le nombre de fois où je regarde leurs films. » Dit elle en mettant en jeu un bonbon.

« Je comprends, cela me fait le même effet avec de grands acteurs tels qu'Humphrey Bogart entre autres. »Il suivit la mise d'Evelyne.

« On ne prend pas de risque à ce que je vois. »

« J'attends de voir ce que me donnera comme opportunités la prochaine carte » dit il en soulevant plusieurs fois les sourcils, très taquin.

Elle lui sourit : « Pauvre être plein de naïveté » dit elle.

« _Elle a un sourire qui me fait fondre avec sa fossette sur la joue gauche_», pensa-t-il rêveur.

« Alors on abandonne ! » dit-elle sur un ton mi-provocateur mi-triomphal après avoir mis trois bonbons en jeu.

« Attendez ! Un Dinozzo n'abandonne jamais mais je vais d'abord vérifier ma dernière carte… Ha ha ! Je suis et je rajoute 3 autres bonbons ! »

« Eh ben ! Je parie que c'est du bluff ! Je vous suis et je rajoute 4 bonbons » Elle distribua les dernières cartes. La guerre des nerfs était enclenchée : « Alors que décidez vous de faire Monsieur je n'abandonne jamais ! ».

« Tapis ! » dit-il.

« Quoi ! Déjà ! »

« Alors on a peur ! On ne veut pas suivre ! » Dit il l'air provocateur.

Elle éclata de rire avant de déclarer : « Jamais, c'est l'honneur des Sand et des G… Gitters qui est en jeu » il s'en fallut de peu qu'elle gaffe, heureusement qu'elle pensa au nom Gitters. Drôle de nom d'ailleurs, d'où l'a-t-elle tiré. Au moment où elle allait mettre en jeu la totalité de ses bonbons l'ascenseur trembla légèrement. Sa respiration s'arrêta net et elle releva la tête machinalement espérant sentir n'importe quel mouvement qui indiquerait que la panne a été réparée. Et ce fut le cas, son cœur commença à battre rapidement, sa phobie devenant plus forte à l'idée de sa propre libération de cet espace confiné. Elle se redressa machinalement n'attendant qu'une chose : que la porte s'ouvre. Elle en oublia Tony. Ce dernier se redressa à son tour regardant les traits figés de la jeune femme : « _Elle est bien trop tendue_ »

Il décida de s'adresser à elle « Evelyne » dit-il en lui touchant légèrement le bras.

Elle tourna un regard effrayé qui se voila tout de suite quand il la toucha.

« Ça remarche » dit-elle pour faire diversion et se laisser le temps de se reprendre et de contrôler ses tremblements qui risquaient de s'aggraver.

« Vous tremblez ! » dit-il inquiet.

« Non ça va, c'est juste que je suis assez claustrophobe, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. » c'est dit, mais elle s'en foutait, elle se foutait du fait que Tony sache qu'elle est claustrophobe, elle se foutait de tout ! Pourvu qu'elle sorte de là et très vite.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta alors et la porte s'ouvrit. Evelyne traversa à la seconde l'espace qui la séparait d'un espace vaste pour voir face à elle Gibbs et ce fut plus fort qu'elle, un réflexe naturel car elle continua sur sa lancée et serra Gibbs contre elle, se blottissant contre lui. Les tremblements n'avaient pas cessé tout de suite mais elle s'en foutait car elle était en sécurité dans les bras de son père.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit il en l'entourant de ses bras.

- « Patron… » Tony était resté figé, le bras devant la porte pour l'empêcher de se fermer.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, Evelyne s'est quasiment jetée dans les bras de Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde, alors comme je l'ai déjà indiqué cette histoire est une romance pour Dinozzo. Je suis une Tiva à la base mais je suis avant tout un très grande fan de Tony. Et comme le jeu __du chat et de la souris __auquel jouent nos deux personnages est en train de me rendre folle, car c'est très frustrant, j'ai décidé de m'offrir une histoire d'amour entre Tony et un autre personnage. Une histoire d'amour qui me permettra de me 'dé-frustrer'._

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Et avant de passer à la suite je remercie mes deux 'revieweuses' car vos remarques m'ont boostée.:0)  
_

* * *

Les tremblements s'étaient arrêtés et l'odeur de son père avait achevé de l'apaiser.

« Dinozzo, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« L'ascenseur était bloqué et le service d'entretien ne répondait pas… »

« Je vois » répondit Gibbs en baissant la tête se concentrant sur Evy « Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui… Je vais mieux » dit-elle en resserrant rapidement son étreinte puis se força à libérer Gibbs. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui perlaient et qu'elle avait miraculeusement empêché de couler : « Il faut que je te remette ton dossier ».

« Ce n'est pas important pour le moment » dit-il en la tenant par les épaules et en la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Non je t'assure je vais bien. Et puis Tony m'a aidée à penser à autre chose. » dit-elle avec son plus sincère sourire.

« Tony » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son agent qui était toujours en train de retenir la porte.

« Il a été très gentil et j'ai même failli le plumer au poker ! »dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'il gardait la porte bloquée en les attendant « Oh excusez-moi ! Je vous avais oublié ! » Dit-elle en faisant un pas vers l'ascenseur pour ramasser ses affaires mais c'était plus fort qu'elle car elle s'arrêta net devant la porte. Ses yeux qui étaient rivées sur ce pallier se posèrent ensuite sur Tony : « Je retiens la porte, si cela ne vous dérange pas de ramasser mes affaires » dit-elle doucement.

« Oui bien sûr » s'empressa-t-il de répondre pendant que Gibbs le foudroyait du regard.

« Merci ».

Tony ramassa vite le jeu de carte et les bonbons qu'il remit tant bien que mal dans le sac d'Evy. Il lui tendit ensuite le dossier et ses affaires puis se tourna pour ramasser son sac à dos et sortit de l'ascenseur.

Evy lâcha la porte puis se tourna pour remettre le dossier : « Voici ton dossier et là je m'en vais » dit-elle en remettant le dossier puis s'arrêta un instant hésitante : « Où sont les escaliers ?»

« Par-là » répondit Gibbs puis l'attirant à lui, lui donna un baiser sur le front : « Fais attention à toi ».

Elle lui sourit alors et lui répondit : « Comme toujours ». Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tony : « Merci pour tout agent Dinozzo » dit-elle sur un ton neutre mais le sourire était sincère.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et disparut rapidement. Dinozzo l'avait suivi du regard, la tête remplie de questions : « _Qui est-ce ? Sort-elle avec Gibbs ? Au mon Dieu j'ai dragué la nana de Gibbs… Attends crétin elle est trop jeune pour l'être…_ » Il se tourna alors vers Gibbs qui était déjà près de son bureau et le rejoignit en courant : « Hey patron, qui est cette fille ? » n'hésitant pas un instant à lui poser une question aussi directe.

Gibbs le foudroya du regard.

« Allez patron ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser mourir de curiosité ! »

« Je serai moi-même curieux de voir ça ! » dit-il en lui montrant du regard son bureau montrant ainsi clairement que le sujet ne souffrait aucune discussion et qu'il était temps de se pencher sur l'affaire du marine assassiné.

Tony fit cette moue d'enfant rebuté qui le caractérise puis se dirigea vers son bureau et Gibbs dû se concentrer pour ne pas sourire. Cela n'allait pas être facile de décourager un Dinozzo très curieux de nature mais il en viendra à bout.

C'est à ce moment que Ziva débarqua sortant de l'ascenseur qui d'ailleurs a l'air de fonctionner très bien en fin de compte. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un sinon il allait devenir fou. Ziva se dirigea vers Gibbs :

« Nous avons interrogé les deux collègues de l'épouse et ils confirment nos doutes : elle le trompait et du coup nous l'avons notre motif. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller l'arrêter ? »

« C'est déjà fait, McGee l'a emmené dans la salle d'interrogatoire » répondit Ziva savourant son triomphe.

« Et c'est maintenant que vous me le dites ! » Il se leva furieux et se dirigea vers la salle.

Ziva était dégoutée car un petit « bon travail Ziva » ne lui aurait rien couté. Tony se redressa alors de sa chaise et se dirigea vers elle : « Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de se passer ! »

« Oui Gibbs vient de m'envoyer dans les poses ! »

« Dans les roses ! J'étais coincé dans l'ascenseur avec une femme ! »

« Waouw excuses moi si je n'explose pas de joie ! » dit-elle agacée pendant qu'elle se dirigeait à son tour vers la salle d'interrogatoire suivie par un Tony toujours aussi surexcité :

« Non ce n'est pas ça le plus important car en sortant de l'ascenseur cette femme s'est jetée dans les bras de Gibbs ! » Il s'arrêta net attendant la réaction de Ziva qui d'ailleurs ne se fit pas attendre.

« Quoi ? »

« La femme ou plutôt la jeune femme ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans !».

« Et Gibbs qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il l'a serrée dans ses bras ! »

« Non ! »

« Si !»

« Tu crois que c'est sa dernière conquête ? »

« Non je ne crois pas, elle aurait l'âge de sa fille et puis ce n'est pas du tout son genre »

« C'est peut-être une autre amie de sa fille ou une de ses petites cousines ? »

« C'est possible mais il n'a rien voulu me dire… » Puis Tony se tue méditant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? »

« Je connais son nom …»

« Moi à ta place je ne ferais pas ça. S'il l'apprend il te trucidera. »

« Il faut bien mourir de quelque chose » dit-il malicieusement préférant la mort à une vie de souffrance due à sa curiosité maladive.

« Mieux vaut une mort douce que celle que te réserve Gibbs ».

Sans faire plus attention à elle, Tony fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son bureau.

« Hey et l'interrogatoire ! Tu l'as oublié ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Gibbs s'il me demande où tu es ? »

« Tu trouveras bien car on n'a pas besoin d'être tous sur place pour l'interroger » Répondit ce dernier avec son plus beau sourire.

Ziva secoua la tête ayant perdu tout espoir de raisonner 'l'irraisonnable' et se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse vite si elle ne voulait pas que Gibbs la trucide en premier même si elle aussi était très curieuse de savoir qui était cette jeune femme. « _Bah, je n'aurai qu'à demander à Tony après !_ » pensa-t-elle pour se motiver avant de se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

Tony s'assit à son bureau et fit claquer ses doigts comme pour s'échauffer avant de taper le nom de sa proie mais étrangement ses doigts s'arrêtèrent au-dessus du clavier : « _Es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu fais ? Gibbs risque d'être vraiment furieux… »_ Lui dit cette voix intérieure qui avait souvent le don de le confronter à ses différents choix et actes dans la vie s'était déclarée : « _Oui ! Tout ce qui tourne autour de Gibbs m'intéresse ! » — « Mais est-ce vraiment à cause de Gibbs que tu lances cette recherche ou à cause d'autre chose… »_. L'image d'une fossette sur la joue gauche lui vint alors à l'esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : « _La voie que tu es en train de prendre est dangereuse !_ »Continua la voix. Il secoua alors la tête pour chasser à la fois l'image de la fossette mais aussi et surtout pour faire taire cette voix qui met le doigt bien trop vite sur quelque chose qu'il ne cerne même pas lui-même : « Après tout qu'est-ce que je risque ! » et il tapa alors le nom et le prénom : Evelyne Sand.

Le moteur de recherche ne se fit pas attendre et il trouva un grand nombre de résultats. Il décida alors de lancer une recherche d'images et à partir de là avec un peu de chance il trouvera des informations. De nombreuses images s'affichèrent et il put reconnaître sa colocataire d'un soir. Il cliqua sur le lien et fut étonné du résultat car un titre était apparu en surbrillance sur le site : « Evelyne Sand : jeune prodige de l'informatique ». C'est un article qui datait, il en allait de même pour la photo, car elle semblait alors adolescente. Il commença à lire l'article : « Jeune prodige… réussit à briser le système de sécurité d'une des agences du F.B.I…. a été recrutée dès lors par le gouvernement pour consolider ses défenses en terme de …. ».

Un génie de l'informatique… Pourtant elle ne ressemblait pas à un McGee en puissance… « _Remarque, Abby non plus ne ressemblait pas à un McGee_ _en puissance_ » pensa-t-il un sourire en coin : Abby ne ressemblait à personne qu'il connaissait. Dès qu'il verra l'un des deux il leur demandera des informations sur Evelyne. Il continua ses recherches mais ce qui était étrange c'est qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose la concernant, il trouva d'autres sites qui parlaient d'elle mais c'était toujours la période de ses 17 ans. Elle semble avoir disparu depuis. Ces événements se déroulaient en 1995, elle doit avoir maintenant 31 ans : c'est définitivement jeune pour Gibbs du coup ils ne peuvent pas sortir ensemble en plus en y réfléchissant Gibbs se comportait plus comme un père que comme un amant. Ce qui rassura Tony surtout quand il croyait qu'il avait dragué la compagne de son patron.

Il ne trouva rien, en tout cas pas quelque chose qui permettait de montrer le lien entre Gibbs et Evelyne. Il décida de lancer une recherche sur les permis de conduire ou tout autre papier qui peut lui donner plus d'informations. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de fureter aussi loin mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : « _Peut-on empêcher l'individu de respirer !_ » et il sourit à cette phrase pseudo-philosophique témoignage de sa propre mauvaise foi et du fait qu'il était capable d'inventer n'importe quoi pour avoir ce type d'informations.

Il trouva son permis de conduire et même son adresse… « _Attends ! C'est à quelques pâtés de maisons de celle de Gibbs… Ils sont voisins… Il est possible qu'elle soit une ancienne amie de sa défunte fille._ » Sa curiosité commençait à s'apaiser mais il y avait quelque chose de pas très claire : « Il était bien trop intime avec elle… La dernière fois il n'était pas en contact avec la meilleure amie de sa fille, même s'il s'est donné à fond pour l'aider ; alors pourquoi resterait-il en contact si longtemps avec Evelyne qui ne devait être âgée que de 12 ans ? » Non le lien devait être différent qu'avec la meilleure amie de Kelly. « _Merde ! ça va me rendre fou ! _» Pensa-t-il en se frottant les cheveux.

A ce moment là débarqua Gibbs talonné par McGee : « Bouge toi Dinozzo ».

Tony s'exécuta après avoir fait disparaître les résultats de ses recherches et ramassant son sac à dos : « On va où patron ? »

« Si tu avais assisté à l'interrogatoire tu l'aurais su ».

Tony se tourna vers McGee pendant que Gibbs ramassait son arme et son badge dans le tiroir de son bureau : « La jeune veuve éplorée a avoué avoir assassiné son mari et elle a même donné le nom de son complice. »

« Ah ok, on va l'arrêter » dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

« A condition bien sûre que ta diarrhée te le permette étant donné qu'elle t'a empêché d'assister à l'interrogatoire » répondit Gibbs ne croyant pas un instant à cette excuse apportée par Ziva.

« Non patron, ça ira, j'ai pris un médicament » répondit-il l'air penaud. « _Ziva je te revaudrais cette excuse humiliante la prochaine fois que tu voudras être couverte !_ ».

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et Tony dut se résigner à fureter sur l'affaire Evelyne Sand le lendemain car entre le moment où ils arrêteront le complice, le ramèneront et l'interrogeront, il se sera assez épuisé pour que même sa curiosité lui laisse assez de répit pour le lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ;_

_ Merci beaucoup pour vos remarques et je suis contente que vous trouviez cette fanfic fidèle à l'esprit de la série car c'est un point important et c'est quelque chose que je ne trouve pas toujours dans les fanfics que j'ai l'habitude de lire. Si vous voyez que je m'éloigne de cet esprit dites le moi et je ferai mon possible pour m'en rapprocher de nouveau._

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz à tous_

* * *

« Douce journée ! Sainte journée ! Parfaite journée pour enfin savoir quel est le lien entre Gibbs et Miss Evelyne ! » Chantonnait Tony dans l'ascenseur sur l'air du chant de noël 'Douce nuit'. Il ne lui restait que le rapport à taper.

Débarquant dans la salle commune, il trouva Gibbs déjà à son bureau tapant son rapport. Il en allait de même pour Ziva et McGee.

« Bonjour ». Chacun lui répondit à sa manière : Ziva et McGee lui rendirent le salut et Gibbs ne dit rien comme à son habitude. Après quelques minutes de travail, Gibbs se leva et se dirigea vers le labo d'Abby, ou du moins il en prenait la direction car comme à son habitude il ne dit rien de l'endroit où il comptait se diriger.

Ziva se redressa alors et se dirigea vers le bureau de Tony qui était concentré sur son rapport dans le but de le terminer le plus vite possible.

« Alors… Tu as trouvé qui c'était ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » répondit Tony les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran.

« Et bien de la jeune femme d'hier ! »

« A propos j'ai failli oublier de te remercier pour ma diarrhée surprise d'hier ! » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Quoi ! Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à dire pour justifier ton absence. Tu aurais préféré que je lui dise la véritable raison de ton absence peut-être ! » Dit-elle provocante.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda McGee intrigué.

« C'est vrai on n'a pas eu le temps de lui raconter hier… » Pensa tout haut Ziva. « Et bien hier une jeune femme s'est jetée dans les bras de Gibbs et il l'a serrée dans ses bras !»

« Non ! Quand ça ? »

« Juste avant l'interrogatoire de Mme Jefferson et tout ça devant Tony.»

« Mais pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est ce que j'essaie de savoir. Elle m'a donné son nom et j'ai pu lancer une petite recherche : j'ai découvert qu'elle habitait dans le même quartier que Gibbs. » Résuma Tony.

« Ils sont donc voisins ; cela confirme le fait qu'elle soit une des amies de Kelly ; non ?» Rajouta Ziva.

« Je ne sais pas car en dehors de ça je n'ai pas découvert grand-chose mais je pense que toi tu peux m'aider » dit Tony en s'adressant directement à McGee.

« Moi ? »

« Oui, j'ai regardé sur internet et j'ai trouvé quelques articles qui parlaient d'elle en la qualifiant de génie de l'informatique ; peut être que tu en sais plus. Vous les geeks vous devez tous vous connaître dans votre communauté. »Répondit Tony ne pouvant jamais s'empêcher de taquiner McGee.

« Ha ha ha ! Très drôle. Comment s'appelle ton génie ? Car si je ne la connais pas j'ai quelques amis qui pourraient nous donner des informations. » Dit McGee en s'approchant de son ordinateur pour taper le nom.

« Evelyne Sand »

McGee se figea un instant puis regarda Tony : « Quoi ? »

« Hey oh ! McSourd tu vieillis je t'ai dit Evelyne… »

« Sand ! » l'interrompit McGee : « Je ne suis pas sourd, j'ai bien entendu. Tu es en train de me dire que la femme qui s'est jetée au cou de Gibbs t'a dit s'appeler Evelyne Sand. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ziva qui commençait à être agacée surtout que Gibbs risquait de débarquer à n'importe quel moment.

« Evelyne Sand n'est pas un simple génie, elle est considérée comme une surdouée chez les génies. Elle a créé la plupart des programmes de cryptage des données utilisés par certaines agences du pays et par de très importantes sociétés. Certes elle n'est pas la seule sur le marché mais c'est l'une des meilleures références. »

Tony qui était resté silencieux remarqua : « Mais je ne comprends pas ? Si elle est si respectée pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver plus d'informations ; tout ce que j'ai réussi à trouver ce sont de maigres articles parlant d'elle à l'âge de 17 ans car elle avait réussi à pirater un des bureaux du F.B.I. ».

« La réalité est plus complexe en fait ce qui s'est passé c'est qu'elle a contacté ce bureau et les a prévenu d'une faille dans leur système et comme ils n'ont pas voulu la croire elle s'est installée tranquillement chez elle et le leur prouva. Ce qui était fascinant c'est qu'elle est entrée dans leur système et en est ressortie sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Le lendemain elle est partie au bureau et a demandé à voir le directeur, comme les agents refusaient de la laisser passer elle leur dit de répéter juste un simple mot au directeur. Quand ce fut fait le directeur finit par la recevoir et elle fut recrutée pour mettre à jour tout le système. »

« Mais comment sais tu tous ces détails ? » demanda Ziva.

« Parce qu'un de ses amis geek qui était journaliste dévoila l'affaire par fierté et surtout pour damer le pion au gouvernement. En fait, elle avait fait tout cela pour pouvoir vendre un logiciel très performant qu'elle avait mis au point mais elle l'avait fait surtout pour protéger l'une des agences les plus importantes du pays. Une fois qu'elle avait réussi elle n'a plus eu besoin de faire parler d'elle, sa carrière était lancée et elle s'est même permis le luxe de travailler à son compte sans avoir à obéir à un patron en particulier. Je crois qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui elle continue à superviser leur système informatique et qu'elle veille aussi de temps en temps au notre. Elle est toujours restée très discrète et refuse toute interview par les revues spécialisées. »

« Et c'est quoi ce fameux mot qu'elle a donné au directeur ? » demanda Tony.

« C'était le mot de passe personnel du directeur. Heureusement qu'elle travaille pour nous et pas pour une cellule terroriste ».

« Mais bon cela ne nous donne toujours pas le lien qu'il y a entre elle et Gibbs » observa Ziva.

« Je peux essayer de lancer une recherche approfondie sur elle mais je pense que Gibbs n'apprécierait pas surtout s'il s'agit du passé d'Evelyne Sand… »

« McGee a raison : je n'apprécie pas du tout ».

Les trois agents se figèrent, des frissons leur parcoururent l'épine dorsale : ils étaient tous foutus !

« Ecoutez moi bien car je ne me répéterai pas : Si je me rends compte que vous avez continué à fouiner sur ce sujet, je vous envoie tous les trois aux archives et je vous jure que la seule lumière de terrain que vous verrez c'est celle des lampes au-dessus de vos têtes. » Dit-il en se mettant face à face avec Tony : « Spécialement toi Dinozzo car je t'avais clairement signifié de ne pas t'en mêler ! Est-ce que c'est claire !» conclut-il en haussant la voix.

« Oui patron » répondirent-ils tous presque en même temps et ils s'installèrent tous dans leurs bureaux ; évitant très soigneusement de croiser le regard de Gibbs surtout quand il est aussi furieux.

Il avait sous-estimé les capacités 'conciergiales' de son agent et même de tous ses agents. Il fallait les calmer et tout de suite car il détestait qu'on touche à sa vie privée et surtout à Evy.

La semaine se transforma alors en cauchemar, Gibbs était d'une humeur massacrante et il les fit bosser deux fois plus que d'habitude exigeant d'eux un rapport pour un oui ou pour un non, c'était la manière utilisée par Gibbs pour les remettre dans le droit chemin et ils avaient tous compris le message. Une semaine de ce régime avait été une très bonne leçon car aucun des trois agents ne parla plus du cas Evelyne, ils n'en parlèrent même pas avec Abby ou Ducky. Evitant et essayant même d'oublier le sujet.

Un jour alors que Gibbs se trouvait dans la salle d'autopsie avec Tony et Ducky, il ordonna sèchement à Tony de rester et d'aider Ducky dans un très ennuyeux travail d'archivage.

« Non, ça ira Jethro, M Palmer m'aidera demain car il rentre de son congé maladie. »

« Non, j'y tiens Tony m'a prouvé ces derniers temps que cela ne le dérangeait pas de farfouiller. Peut être que tes archives le passionneront. » Dit-il en regardant Tony et le défiant de refuser.

« Oui Ducky. Cela ne me dérange pas. » Soupira le sage élève qu'est devenu Tony, la mort dans l'âme et priant pour que Gibbs change vite d'humeur et qu'il oublie cette histoire avec Evelyne… Evelyne qui d'ailleurs !

« Tu vois Ducky, il le fait même avec plaisir. Bon je vous laisse et bon courage Ducky. » Continua Gibbs en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Ducky se tourna vers Tony loin d'avoir gobé cet échange :

« C'est une impression où il est agressif avec toi ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas une impression, il est d'humeur massacrante depuis une semaine. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Oh par pitié ne m'oblige pas à te dire pourquoi car rien qu'en y pensant j'ai peur qu'il ne le sache et que cette semaine se transforme en mois. » Dit Tony en frissonnant.

« Qu'as-tu donc bien pu faire pour le rendre si agressif ? » Continua Ducky en souriant car il s'attendait à quelque chose de la trempe des idioties habituelles de Tony.

« C'est encore ma curiosité qui m'a foutu dans le pétrin. L'autre jour j'étais bloqué dans l'ascenseur avec une femme et en sortant de là elle s'est jetée dans les bras de Gibbs.»

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire c'est peut-être l'une de ses conquêtes. » Dit Ducky tout en se penchant sur les cartons de dossiers empilés sur l'une des tables d'autopsie. Il a commencé à farfouiller dans les dossiers pour avoir une idée du nombre et de leur classification et vu leur nombre il était content de la punition de Tony.

« Non c'était une jeune femme, environ la trentaine. » Dit Tony en se penchant à son tour sur les cartons et espérant vainement rentrer chez lui avant la fin des temps.

« La trentaine ? » répéta Ducky en relevant la tête des cartons.

« Oui, et je sais que c'est trop jeune pour Gibbs. Du coup je voulais savoir le lien qui les liait tous les deux et ça me rendait dingue. Malheureusement Gibbs a découvert que j'avais farfouillé et il me le fait payer. » Conclut Tony en soupirant, les souvenirs de la semaine infernale lui revenant à l'esprit.

Ceci fit sourire Ducky.

« Dire que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien ! Car je n'ai rien réussi à apprendre sur elle : Evelyne Sand restera donc un mystère sauf si Gibbs change d'avis et en parle tout seul, mais il gèlera en enfer avant que cela n'arrive ».

Tony releva ensuite la tête : « Alors dis moi qu'as-tu besoin que je fasse ? »

Ducky le regardait étrangement : « Evy est là ! » et soudain un immense sourire illumina son visage : « Et Gibbs qui ne m'a rien dit ! ».

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et utilisa son téléphone fixe, il resta attentif, le sourire toujours aux lèvres : « Evy ! Mon enfant tu es de retour ! ».

La mâchoire de Tony aurait pu passer pour déboitée étant donné son angle d'ouverture et pourtant aucun son ne sortit tout ce qu'il put faire c'était écouter la conversation et rester en état de choc.

« Non ne t'excuse pas… Je comprends… Non ne passe pas aujourd'hui car j'ai un important travail d'archivage mais demain ça sera parfait, je te ferai ton plat préféré… Un cadeau ! Tu n'aurais pas dû… Il faut que je te laisse mais on aura tout le temps de discuter demain… Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ducky raccrocha, son sourire était toujours là mais c'était un sourire d'où émanait une immense douceur et tendresse.

Puis il se tourna vers Tony et l'air de rien lui dit : « Bon il faut qu'on commence ce travail d'archivage sinon on ne s'en sortira pas. »

« _Mais quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas demandé dès le début ! Ducky est celui qui connait presque tout de Gibbs ! Mais quel idiot !........ Soit dit en passant Gibbs ne m'en a laissé ni le temps ni l'occasion._ » Pensa Tony : « _C'est le moment de lui demander et je me fous de ce que pourra dire Gibbs, je n'en peux plus il faut que je sache ! _»

Sérieusement vous vous attendiez vraiment à ce que Tony tienne le coup !

« Ducky tu ne vas pas me faire ça ! Tu ne vas pas faire cet archivage comme si rien ne vient de se passer pendant que moi je souffre le martyre ! »

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut jeune Dinozzo ! »

« Je m'en fous j'irai en enfer, d'ailleurs j'y suis déjà vu ce que m'a fait subir Gibbs toute cette semaine ! »

« Et malgré ça tu tiens toujours à savoir qui elle est ? »

« Encore plus qu'avant étant donné la conversation personnelle que tu viens d'avoir avec elle. Allez Ducky s'il te plaît aies pitié de mon âme ! » Supplia Tony avec sa plus belle expression de chien battu.

« C'est bon Anthony, je vais te le dire : Cette femme est la fille adoptive de Gibbs ».

« Quoi ! ».

« Tu as bien entendu » continua Ducky avec ce sourire tendre aux lèvres : « Mais c'est tout ce que tu sauras de ma bouche car je ne tiens pas à ce que la fureur de Gibbs se dirige sur moi. »

Tony se tut un instant : tout se mettait en place, cela expliquait ce côté super-protecteur qu'a eu Gibbs avec elle et le fait qu'il soit devenu si furieux quand il a su qu'il avait enquêté sur elle. Il décida alors d'arrêter de fureter et qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ce sujet sensible : « Ne t'inquiète pas Ducky je ne te poserai plus de question la concernant, c'est bien trop personnel pour que je m'en mêle » Dit-il soudainement devenu très sérieux. « Merci de me l'avoir dit et cela restera entre nous car je n'en parlerai plus » dit il souriant sincèrement à Ducky.

« Sage décision et de mon côté je ne dirai rien à Gibbs sur le fait que tu connais ce point de sa vie. »

« Il est temps de se débarrasser de cette corvée d'archivage » dit Dinozzo changeant de sujet « car j'ai rendez-vous avec deux épisodes de Magnum ». Tony était redevenu ce boute-en-train éternellement de bonne humeur et taquin.

« Bonne idée. Sais-tu Anthony que dans l'Egypte antique ceux qui s'occupaient des archives étaient… »

C'est ainsi que se déroula la soirée entre les deux amis l'un traitant de ses connaissances encyclopédiques tandis que l'autre répondait avec ses connaissances cinématographiques, s'écoutant l'un l'autre, marque de leur respect mutuel.


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou,_

_Désolée j'ai un peu tardé à publier la suite car j'ai eu un boulot monstre. J'ai eu du mal à rédiger ce chapitre car je voulais qu'il soit bien construit. Mais bon je verrai bien s'il vous a plu ou au contraire s'il vous a déçu._

_Continuez à m'envoyer vos remarques, elles sont toujours les bienvenues._

_Allez sans plus tarder voici la suite._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait deux mois que s'était déroulé l'incident de l'ascenseur. Tony n'avait plus reparlé du sujet et les différentes affaires qu'ils avaient traitées l'avaient aidé à penser à autre chose. Mais durant les rares moments d'accalmie que lui accordait son travail et Gibbs, l'image de cette fossette lui revenait à l'esprit et le faisait sourire. Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi mais le fait de penser à elle le faisait se sentir bien. Il ne pensait plus croiser Evelyne mais faisait attention au comportement de Gibbs car ce dernier était de meilleure humeur… Enfin si on oublie bien sûr la semaine infernale qu'il leur a fait vivre. La présence d'Evelyne semblait l'avoir adouci. Au début, Tony crut qu'il fabulait, que le fait de savoir qu'elle était sa fille adoptive faussait son jugement quant au comportement de Gibbs, mais c'était quelque chose que toute l'équipe observa. Bien sûr Gibbs continuait à leur donner des tapes à l'arrière de la tête et à les engueuler quand ils fonctionnaient au ralenti, qu'ils perdaient du temps ou qu'ils faisaient des bourdes mais il souriait plus souvent et les félicitait bien plus que d'habitude.

Une soirée fut organisée pour remettre des médailles du mérite entre autres aux soldats et marines les plus valeureux. Les agents du NCIS n'étaient bien sûr pas épargnés et il en allait de même pour l'agent émérite du NCIS : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Comme à son habitude il refusa d'y aller prétextant quelque chose de plus important à faire et c'est Tony qui était de corvée. Enfin, il ne considérait pas cela comme une corvée et comme à son habitude il prépara tout un discours sur les dangers du métier d'agent, l'instinct destructeur de l'homme tout en intégrant de l'humour et bien sûr des références cinématographiques aux films policiers tels que les Incorruptibles et les Infiltrés. Il portait un magnifique costume italien noir. Sa chemise légèrement entrouverte déterminait tout le charme et de l'homme et du costume.

La soirée commença vers les 20h. Une fois entré dans la salle il fut guidé par un serveur vers la table où devait normalement être installé Gibbs. La chaise à sa droite était vide car elle était réservée à la personne qui devait accompagner Gibbs. Bon, ce n'est plus Gibbs qui est là mais Tony. Et ce dernier avait tout tenté pour être accompagné : il demanda à Ziva sans succès ; puis Abby qui malheureusement devait participer à la demi-finale féminine de bowling. Désespéré, Tony finit même par demander à McGee mais ce dernier avait un rencard. Cette réponse finit par achever Tony au point de renoncer même à être accompagné.

N'en déplaise à tout le monde Tony était décidé à passer une agréable soirée et puis avec un peu de chance il ferait une rencontre assez charmante pour lui permettre d'oublier sa solitude. Tony le charmeur remplaça ainsi assez vite le Tony déprimé.

En s'installant il commença à regarder les autres convives assis à sa table : les deux premiers à sa gauche étaient des hommes. Il y avait bien deux autres femmes mais elles semblaient en couple étant donné la manière qu'elles avaient de regarder et d'être regardées par leurs compagnons. Ce n'est pas à table qu'il fera sa charmante rencontre… Peut-être qu'après le diner… Continua-t-il de penser en souriant : « _Bon ben j'espère que la nourriture est bonne ! _».

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux hommes à sa gauche et se présenta enclenchant ainsi la conversation.

Evelyne venait juste d'entrer dans la salle, dieu ce qu'elle détestait les soirées… Mais bon… Cela faisait partie de son boulot d'assister au moins à une des soirées annuelles organisées par ses différents employeurs et ce surtout pour être vue au cas où on voudrait lui proposer d'autres contrats. Elle avait réussi miraculeusement à échapper aux radars des journalistes des revues spécialisées mais sa réputation chez les différents patrons des multinationales avait suffit à lui assurer une bonne publicité aussi discrète que productive.

« _Allez hop ma belle tu dînes, tu restes 10 minutes, tu salues les pontes et tu te barres_ ».

Elle vit alors un des PDG avec lequel elle avait travaillé il y a de cela une année et avec qui elle avait d'excellents rapports : « _Ah un visage amical _». Ce dernier lui fit signe de le rejoindre lui et sa femme.

« Mlle Sand cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir surtout connaissant votre aversion pour les soirées organisées ».

« Touché ! » répondit-elle en souriant « Mais bon vous le savez très bien : le travail c'est le travail ! Car je me doute bien que vous et votre femme auriez préféré être ailleurs » dit-elle en se tournant vers l'épouse avec un sourire compréhensif.

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire » répondit la concernée en soupirant.

« Contre deux femmes aussi brillantes je suis déjà vaincu ! » réagit M Carpenter taquin.

« Vile flatteur » conclut Mme Carpenter.

« Alors briffez moi car je ne sais pas quel type de soirée est-ce. Mon assistante n'a pas eu le temps de me tenir au courant des détails.» Dit-elle en prenant un des verres de champagne proposés par le serveur.

« Eh bien c'est une soirée pour remettre les médailles du mérite entre autres aux marines les plus méritants ».

« Oh ! ». « _Mon père doit être concerné mais tel que je le connais il gèlera en enfer avant qu'il ne mette les pieds dans une telle soirée._ » Pensa-t-elle en souriant.

« J'ai ce qui ressemble au programme de la soirée si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil » dit-il en lui tendant le programme.

Elle le lui prit des mains et regarda cherchant rapidement le nom 'Gibbs'.

« Le NCIS est même représenté, je crois que c'est l'un de vos clients. Mais je pense qu'il y qu'un seul agent qui est concerné » dit-il en reprenant le programme pour vérification : « Ah oui c'est cela : l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. »

« Oui, j'ai vu mais comme je le connais de réputation je sais qu'il n'aime pas les représentations publiques, les organisateurs ne devraient pas compter sur sa présence. »

« Excusez-moi mais en fait il est là, je l'ai d'ailleurs installé à sa table il y a de cela une demi heure » dit le serveur qui était debout à côté d'eux.

« Quoi ? » dit Evelyne, le verre s'étant arrêté net au bord des lèvres.

« Vous parlez de l'agent Gibbs du NCIS ? ».

« Oui. »

« Si vous voulez je peux vous conduire rapidement à sa table et même vous installer à côté de lui car il n'était pas accompagné. »

« Oui bien sûr. » dit-elle en s'excusant auprès de M et Mme Carpenter.

« _Alors là, si je m'y attendais ! C'est quelque chose que je tiens à voir ! Mon père venu récupérer sa médaille ! C'est bien une première ! Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? … _» Plongée dans ces pensées, Evelyne se laissa guider par le serveur. Comme les tables étaient assez près les unes des autres elle voulait précéder le serveur en trouvant du regard son père mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à le reconnaître, elle ne comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés à bon port que lorsqu'elle vit le serveur tapoter le dos d'une personne dont elle ne voyait pas le visage. Le serveur avait murmuré quelque chose à la personne et cette dernière se retourna : « _Tony ! _» pensa-t-elle « _Et merde… »_. Son cœur recommença à battre rapidement puis il s'arrêta quand elle vit Tony lui sourire : « _Il faut que je parte et tout de suite_ ». Mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir.

Tony se redressa : « Le monde est vraiment petit ». Et il était heureux qu'il le soit.

« _Concentre-toi ! Concentre-toi !_ » Se répéta-t-elle mentalement en se donnant l'expression la plus neutre possible révisant rapidement les bases de l'art de sourire 'neutralement' !

« Ah agent Dinozzo, quel heureux hasard. » dit-elle en lui souriant et en lui tendant la main.

« Evelyne ne nous sommes-nous pas déjà mis d'accord pour nous appeler par nos prénoms ? »

« Oui. Excusez-moi : Tony. Alors dites moi ce qui vous amène dans cette soirée. »

Il hésita un instant tenté de lui dire « Je suis venu récupérer la médaille de votre père ! » mais cela aurait été joué avec le feu. D'ailleurs le fait de lui parler n'était-ce pas déjà jouer avec le feu ? Il ferait mieux de raccourcir leur conversation…

Mais cette fossette l'en empêchait et ça aussi c'était jouer avec le feu.

« Je suis venu récupérer la médaille de mon patron. »

« Rien d'étonnant. »

« Oui. Je vois que vous le connaissez bien. » Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard perçant.

Elle soupira : il connaissait la nature des rapports qu'elle entretenait avec Gibbs. Cela ne servait à rien de continuer à jouer la comédie surtout après s'être jetée dans les bras de Gibbs après l'affaire de l'ascenseur : « A ce que je vois, vous êtes au courant. Mon père m'a toujours dit que vous étiez très curieux de nature.» Dit-elle se détendant un peu.

« C'est une qualité dans mon métier » dit Tony un sourire triomphale sur le visage. Il était heureux de ne pas continuer à jouer le jeu de l'ignorance surtout avec elle.

« Oui mais c'est un défaut s'il est utilisé dans tous les aspects de la vie personnelle. Comment l'avez-vous su ? »

« Si vous promettez de ne pas le répéter à Gibbs, je vous le dit. »

« Même si je suis tentée de le voir exploiter ses capacités sadiques, mon côté humaniste a pris le pas pour le moment et je promets de ne rien lui dire » dit-elle en faisant le signe de la croix sur le cœur : « Je peux même cracher si vous voulez une vraie preuve de ma bonne foi » dit-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

« Non ça ira » dit-il en riant. « _J'adore son humour, j'adore son sourire… _» Se mit-il à penser puis se reprenant : « Je pense que la parole de la fille vaut celle du père. C'est Ducky qui me l'a dit quand je lui ai parlé de l'incident de l'ascenseur. »

« Ah c'est pour cela qu'il m'a appelé l'autre jour » dit-elle attendrie par le souvenir de leur conversation téléphonique.

« Oui, c'était de ma faute » répondit Tony un peu penaud. Puis se reprenant : « Voulez-vous rester à ma table pour la soirée ? » dit-il en souriant et en lui proposant la chaise à côté de lui.

« Euh, non » dit elle instinctivement, si son corps refusait de lui obéir au moins sa bouche était synchrone avec cet instinct de survie qui lui hurlait de fuir.

« Ah vous devez être accompagnée ? » dit-il très déçu.

« Non ce n'est pas ça… ». « _Eh merde !_ » pensa-t-elle. Le moment de grâce où sa bouche lui obéissait est bien vite passé car elle ne la contrôlait même plus.

Tony n'hésita pas longtemps et sauta sur l'occasion : « Donc vous n'avez aucune excuse ! » dit-il en lui tendant le bras pour qu'elle y glisse le sien. En la voyant hésiter, il rajouta : « N'ai-je pas déjà prouvé que j'étais une charmante compagnie ? » dit-il affichant son plus beau sourire.

Elle sourit, c'est vrai qu'il était difficile d'y résister à ce charmant italien. Bah il faut bien qu'elle s'amuse de temps en temps. Elle glissa son bras au creux du sien et se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chaise.

Une fois installés, il se tourna vers elle : "Alors, dites-moi ce que vous avez fait d'héroïque pour être invitée à cette soirée?"

"Oh moi rien!" dit-elle en riant "C'est pour le travail que je suis ici, car les plus grands clients sont souvent présents dans ces soirées. Ces soirées me permettent d'être vue et surtout de me faire connaître".

"Ah et quel travail faites-vous?" Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait enquêté sur elle.

Elle sourit étrangement en le regardant : "Tony, je sais très bien que vous avez dû enquêter sur moi et que vous savez déjà très bien quel métier j'exerce".

Il soupira : "Excusez-moi, on m'a toujours reproché ma curiosité maladive. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à trouver des informations sur vous."

"Il suffisait de demander directement à Abby ou à McGee, c'est leur domaine."

"Vous les connaissez!" dit-il un peu surpris.

"Mon père parle un peu de vous, mais l'essentiel je l'ai su en enquêtant sur vous."

"Alors vous aussi vous vous êtes renseignée sur nous" dit-il en souriant car cela le déculpabilisait un peu.

"Oui toujours quand il s'agit de la sécurité de mon père".

"C'est l'éducation de Gibbs" dit Tony plus sur le ton de l'affirmation que celui de l'interrogation.

"En partie."

"Pourquoi en partie?"

"Parce que disons que la vie a eu une manière bien spécifique de m'enseigner à me méfier de la nature humaine."

"Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé?" puis il se rendit compte qu'il touchait trop vite au personnel et qu'elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour se confier."Excusez-moi".

"Ce n'est rien. C'est encore votre curiosité maladive! Il n'y a pas de traitement que vous devriez prendre?" dit-elle taquine.

"Non, c'est incompatible avec mon métier".

"Votre métier a bon dos".

"C'est l'une des meilleures excuses que je peux sortir à n'importe quel moment, en cas d'excès de vitesse ou au cas où j'ai besoin d'une table dans un restaurant ou ..."

" Ou durant une tentative de drague!" dit-elle en l'interrompant.

" Ca n'a pas marché avec vous l'autre jour..." Il s'interrompit et ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Ils comprirent qu'ils avaient envie d'être autre chose que de vagues connaissances ou même des amis... Cela semblait si naturel, et puis elle se rappela de Gibbs et se rappela des dangers du métier d'agent du NCIS et se rappela son père et une tristesse envahit alors son regard qu'elle finit par détourner.

"J'espère que la nourriture sera bonne!" dit-elle changeant de sujet.

Tony qui ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux remarqua le changement d'humeur :"_Elle a un regard si profond et cette tristesse soudaine. J'ai envie de plus, j'ai envie d'être avec elle_" ce désir était si soudain et si fort qu'il le perturbait… cela ne lui était jamais arrivé si vite auparavant. Même avec Jeanne ça a pris du temps. Mais bon cette relation était vouée à l'échec puisque c'était une mission.

"Je ne sais pas. En tout cas on se ressemble pas mal car moi aussi c'est ce que je me disais avant votre arrivée."

"Ah on est donc tous les deux de gros mangeurs"

"On verra bien" dit-il en la défiant.

A ce moment on commença à servir l'entrée. Le dîner se déroula agréablement et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de cinéma. Evitant soigneusement tout aspect trop personnel, laissant les choses se dérouler tranquillement.

Arriva le moment de la remise des médailles. Tony proposa à Evelyne de récupérer la médaille à sa place mais elle refusa préférant comme toujours éviter d'afficher ainsi ses rapports avec Gibbs.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas encore très bien mais il respectait les choix du père et de la fille.

Malheureusement pour notre agent, on lui précisa bien, à cause du retard dans le planning, qu'il devait se contenter de récupérer la médaille et de s'abstenir de tout discours d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas le concerné. Ce qu'il fit bien malgré lui et à l'ampleur de sa déception Evelyne ne pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé vous avez l'air si malheureux ! »

« Ils ont refusé que je fasse le discours que j'ai mis un temps fou à rédiger.»

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire : « Oh mon pauvre ami… Si ce n'est que cela venez avec moi. » Elle se leva et lui tendit la main qu'il prit rapidement, peut-être de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis. Elle le conduisit sur la terrasse, lui dit d'attendre un instant. Elle rentra rapidement dans la salle récupérant une des chaises et s'installa face à lui : « Allez faites-le moi ce discours ! Je suis toute ouïe ! » Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Là ! Ici ! Maintenant ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'être libre demain » dit-elle d'un air narquois.

« Si madame ne veut pas me consacrer une misérable journée de son temps je suis bien obligé de faire mon discours. » dit-il se redressant et prenant son air le plus charmant : « L'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'a pas pu malheureusement venir à cette soirée pour récupérer sa médaille. Je suis donc celui qui la lui remettra. Etant tous deux agents du NCIS, nous connaissons très bien les dangers du métier mais aussi le rôle que nous jouons dans la protection des marines autant que des civiles. Ce métier nous met à rude épreuve, mais à chaque fois que nous sauvons une vie ou que nous mettons un criminel en prison, nous savons alors que cela vaut la peine d'être confronté au pire comme au meilleur en chacun de nous. Recevoir une telle récompense est certes une sorte de reconnaissance envers ces hommes et femmes qui risquent et sacrifient leur vie tous les jours mais, et là je parle au nom de l'agent Gibbs, ceci reste notre travail et notre devoir et notre seule véritable récompense c'est quand nous menons nos enquêtes à bout et que nous aidons les gens. Je vous remercie pour votre considération en espérant que grâce à nous vous vous sentez en sécurité. Merci. »

« C'était très touchant. Ils ont raté l'occasion d'écouter un beau discours » observa Evelyne en souriant.

« C'est gentil et encore là j'ai fait abstraction de quelques références à des films policiers. En tout cas, cela m'a fait du bien de le dire, en générale personne ne prend la peine d'écouter mes discours. »

« Pas même Abby ? »

« Si bien sûr quand on a le temps de se voir et si on n'a pas trop de travail. Mais cela reste assez rare n'empêche que c'est ma plus grande fan. C'est en quelque sorte la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Je suis très attaché à elle.»

« Je m'en doute, d'après ce que je sais d'elle c'est quelqu'un de très touchant et unique. » dit-elle en se redressant, se rapprochant de Tony et s'appuyant sur la rambarde.

« Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses sur nous. » dit-il en s'appuyant à son tour à la rambarde.

« Non pas vraiment mais assez pour laisser la vie de mon père entre vos mains. » Dit-elle en souriant, sincère.

« Votre confiance me touche. Alors dites moi ce que vous pensez de nous. »

« Pourquoi pas. Je commence par qui ? »

« Par Abby. »

« Eh bien, Abby est ma préférée car elle est celle qui s'exprime le plus directement, qui ne déguise pas ses sentiments, contrairement aux agents sur le terrain qui sont obligés de le faire pour se protéger. McGee possède encore ce côté mais je pense que cela ne va pas tarder à disparaître ou au moins à s'amoindrir. Il y sera obligé tôt ou tard. »

« C'est assez vrai, Abby exprime souvent très haut ce que nous pensons tout bas. Ziva maintenant. »

« Concernant Ziva, je trouve que c'est une femme très forte étant donné son passé. Malheureusement ses rapports avec son père, sa fidélité envers son pays font qu'il lui est très difficile de choisir sa voie : elle doit choisir entre une voie où son destin est prédéterminé par son père et son sens du devoir, où tout est manipulation et mensonge car c'est la seule manière de survivre ; et une voie où les rapports sont bien plus sincères avec vous tous, où ses rapports sont plus sains. A sa place moi aussi j'aurai beaucoup de mal à choisir, mais je sais que j'aurai fini par me décider pour la deuxième. Il y a toujours des limites au sacrifice de soi. Et elle mérite une vie meilleure. »

Tony resta silencieux conscient de la justesse de ces mots : Ziva ne se décidait pas et c'est ce qui faisait que leurs rapports étaient si compliqués. Tout aurait été différent entre eux si elle avait choisi, ils auraient pu depuis longtemps être autre chose que des amis. Mais bon, cette décision il ne pouvait la prendre à sa place.

Interprétant mal le silence de Tony, Evelyne se sentit obligée de s'excuser : « Je suis désolée, je crois que je me permets vite de juger les gens sans les connaître. »

« Non, au contraire, si je me suis tu c'est parce que ça aussi c'était très juste. Et Ducky ? »

« Ducky c'est la sagesse même. Et je le dis objectivement et ce malgré l'adoration aveugle que je lui porte » dit-elle en riant. « En tout cas Palmer semble être le bon disciple car j'ai tendance à le considérer comme étant la sagesse en devenir. »

« Et Gibbs ? »

Elle sourit, les yeux scintillants : « Mon père est la plus belle chose dans ma vie. Il est ma vie. Je ne vois rien d'autre à rajouter à son sujet l'amour que je lui porte est la meilleure description que je peux en faire. »

Décidément, il enviait Gibbs de susciter autant l'amour et l'admiration. Lui aussi l'admirait énormément, mais cette fois c'était douloureux car il n'était pas sûr d'être un jour regardé ou décrit ainsi par quelqu'un. Il regarda le ciel le temps de laisser passer cette tristesse qu'il trouvait absurde, c'était un homme et plus un enfant qui cherchait l'approbation ou l'amour des gens autour de lui, de toute façon il pouvait s'en passer, il avait été choisi par Gibbs pour être dans son équipe et cela lui suffisait.

« Vous ne me demandez pas ce que je pense de vous ? » dit Evy en remarquant cette tristesse.

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit : « Et que pensez vous de l'agent Dinozzo. »

« Eh bien, c'est un excellent agent. Avec un instinct digne de celui de Gibbs. L'agent Dinozzo cache souvent ses sentiments en faisant de l'humour ou en taquinant ses collègues car c'est la meilleure manière de montrer son affection sans la montrer, sans prendre le risque d'être rejeté : celui qu'on rejette en fin de compte c'est le taquin Tony, le vrai ils n'ont pas vraiment l'occasion de le faire car il n'apparaît que rarement. Sauf face à Abby par exemple. »

« Un homme pathétique ».

« Tout-à-fait indigne de notre attention ! On devrait arrêter de parler de lui » dit-elle sur un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Ce qui le fit sourire.

« Vous avez un beau sourire, vous devriez le faire plus souvent. »

« Mais je souris très souvent surtout aux jolies femmes » dit-il charmeur.

« Pas de la manière avec laquelle vous veniez de sourire : c'était un sourire sincère, touché ; celui du vrai Tony que vous cachez si précieusement au fond de vous-même, que vous protégez. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

« Oui c'est cela ! Bon ben ce n'est pas tout car la séance de psychothérapie est finie et cela vous a coûté 200 dollars. Je n'accepte pas les paiements par chèque.» dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Aie, je me doutais que ce n'était pas gratuit. Malheureusement je suis d'une pauvreté affligeante, ne puis-je vous payer autrement...» Devenant sérieusement proche d'elle. Elle était hypnotisée par son regard et par ce désire de l'embrasser, un désire qui émanait du corps de Tony et qu'elle ressentait avec une telle violence qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé faire : elle franchit les quelques rares millimètres qui la séparait encore de lui et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces et une chaleur délicieuse l'envahit partant de son sternum et commençant à se répandre dans tout son corps.

Elle l'avait embrassé… Il ne s'y attendait pas et c'était comme une explosion, il tremblait légèrement. C'était… magique.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Evelyne s'était arraché à lui violemment ayant réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à calmer sa respiration : « Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » Puis elle se tourna après quelques instants, son visage était neutre cachant ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment : « Mais voyons le côté positif des choses : vous avez payé votre dette.» dit-elle avec un simulacre de sourire.

« Evelyne… »

« Merci pour cette agréable soirée, malheureusement je dois partir car j'ai une journée chargée demain. » Elle se tourna sur le point de partir mais Tony la retint par le bras.

« Si je vous laisse partir je ne vous reverrai pas… »

« Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix »

« Vous allez me faire croire que vous n'avez rien ressenti. »

« Absolument. Maintenant laissez moi partir. »

Il se mit alors face à elle : « Ayez le cran de me le dire en face ! »

« Cela ne m'a absolument rien fait ! » dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Eh bien ! A ce que je vois je ne suis pas le seul à savoir cacher mes sentiments. »

« Lâchez-moi ! »Dit-elle en essayant d'enlever son bras.

« Donnez-nous une chance ! Donne-nous une chance ! De quoi as-tu si peur ? Que risques-tu ? Moi j'ai envie de plus, j'ai eu besoin de te toucher toute la soirée. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça si vite et j'ai l'impression que tu as ressenti la même chose… »

Elle baissa alors les yeux.

« Tu me disais que Ziva hésitait entre la voie du mensonge et celle de la sincérité. C'est ce que tu fais toi aussi tu refuses d'être sincère, de dire ce que tu ressens ! Pourquoi ? » Dit-il désespéré à l'idée de ne plus la revoir.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

« Ce que je comprends c'est que Ziva a dû souffrir autant que toi si ce n'est plus et pourtant tu t'es permise de choisir pour elle la voie de la sincérité ! Pourquoi ne la choisis-tu pas pour toi-même ? ».

Elle baissa les yeux puis releva instinctivement sa main libre vers ses lèvres. « _La voix de la sincérité… _» Pensa-t-elle, hésitant entre cette voix effrayée qui lui conseillait la fuite et une autre voix qui lui disait de prendre des risques car sans risques la vie ne valait souvent pas la peine d'être vécue…

Elle soupira et retira son bras de la main de Tony. Tony crut alors qu'elle avait décidé de fuir ses sentiments. Mais alors que son cœur se serrait, elle lui déclara en le regardant : « Tu as raison. Je passe mon temps à regarder les gens vivre leur vie à fond, il est temps que je prenne des risques dans la mienne. On verra bien où cela nous mènera. » Dit-elle en souriant légèrement toujours un peu effrayée.

« Moi aussi j'ai envie de prendre ces risques avec toi. » Lui dit-il heureux de sa réponse.

Elle sourit et releva la tête : « Ah là d'un seul coup je deviens un risque. » dit-elle l'air faussement vexée.

« Eh oui, les femmes sont si versatiles » dit-il en souriant, ce fameux sourire sincère.

Elle lui sourit et se dit que peu importe ce qui se passera cela valait la peine.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou à tous et à toutes ;_

_Voici un autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner mon petit silence._

_Et comme on le dit si bien en anglais : enjoy !_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Tony sortit de l'ascenseur en chantonnant gaiement une des chansons de Sinatra : « _Dieu que la vie était belle !_ » se dit-il. La soirée s'était déroulée très agréablement et il avait raccompagné Evelyne chez elle. Il l'avait invitée à dîner. Un dîner qui allait être suivi par une séance de cinéma. L'idée de la revoir ce soir le mettait d'excellente humeur.

« On est de très bonne humeur à ce que je vois ! » Observa Ziva.

« Bonjour Ziva ».

« Comment s'est déroulée la soirée de remise des prix ? T'ont-ils laissé lire ton discours comme tu l'espérais ? » Dit-elle taquine comme à son habitude tout en se dirigeant vers Tony pendant que McGee faisait de même, tout aussi curieux qu'elle.

« Oh bien et non on ne m'a pas laissé faire mon discours sous prétexte qu'ils étaient en retard sur leur planning. » Répondit Tony en boudant mais il n'était pas si malheureux que ça car c'est grâce à cela qu'il a pu s'isoler avec Evelyne. Et cette simple pensée alliée au souvenir du baiser le fit sourire.

« Alors pourquoi souris-tu ? » dit Ziva suspicieuse.

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? » proposa McGee.

« Non. » Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord la veille de n'en parler à personne de l'équipe et surtout pas à Gibbs. Il se rappelait encore leur conversation alors qu'ils étaient devant la porte de la maison d'Evy. C'était lui qui avait parlé en premier du point sensible auquel ils pensaient tous les deux sans le dire :

_« Et pour Gibbs… » Dit Tony penaud._

_« Papa… Bonne remarque. Je ne sais pas, j'appréhende sa réaction, pas autant envers moi que vers toi. »_

_« Ah ça ne m'en parle pas ! Rien qu'en me rappelant de la semaine infernale qu'il m'a fait vivre tout cela uniquement parce que je voulais savoir qui tu étais ! Alors imagine ce que sera sa réaction quand il saura que je sors avec toi… » Dit-il en frissonnant._

_Elle éclata de rire en voyant ce beau grand gaillard avoir si peur de son père : « Je serais curieuse de la voir » dit-elle continuant de rire._

_« Ce n'est pas drôle je suis sérieux ! Il peut être très effrayant Gibbs quand il le veut. Comment se comportait-il avec les hommes que tu lui présentais ? »._

_« A vrai dire je n'ai jamais eu de relation assez longue pour que cela mérite une rencontre avec mon père. Toi c'est différent, il te connait déjà et s'il a envie de te casser la gueule il n'aura qu'à t'attendre au boulot.» Et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire mais voyant la tête que faisait Tony, elle se dit que c'était un sujet bien trop sensible pour plaisanter avec. Elle tendit alors la main et caressa la joue de Tony : « Excuse-moi… Je ne devrais pas plaisanter avec ça, c'est ma manière de ne pas y penser car moi aussi l'idée m'effraie. Mais je pense que l'idéal serait de ne rien lui dire jusqu'à ce qu'on sache un peu plus sur notre relation et nos sentiments. » Dit-elle en souriant._

_Le contact de sa main sur sa joue l'avait apaisé et lui avait rappelé pourquoi il risquait de mourir jeune des mains de Gibbs : « Tu as raison, quand on en saura plus tu iras tout lui dire pendant que j'achèterai un billet pour un pays d'où ils ne peuvent pas m'extrader ! »_

_« Alors là merci ! C'est à moi de le lui dire ! Prends alors deux billets et on lui enverra une lettre. » Dit-elle en riant._

_« Aussi froussard l'un que l'autre ! On est fait l'un pour l'autre ! » Dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser car il avait eu envie de le faire à chaque fois qu'elle piquait ces adorables fou rire._

_« Ah ! Non ! Monsieur, vous vous méprenez je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui embrasse dès le premier soir ! Surtout que ce n'est même pas notre premier rendez-vous ! » Dit-elle le repoussant gentiment._

_« Voyez-vous cela ! Et qui est l'adorable jeune femme qui m'a embrassé tout à l'heure ! » L'air taquin._

_« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »_

_« Ok, joue à l'amnésique. Que penses-tu d'après-demain comme date de premier rendez-vous ? »_

_« Après-demain ? »_

_« Tu as raison c'est trop tôt… Demain ça serait parfait ! Je viens te chercher à 19h pour diner ? »_

_Elle sourit : « Comment font les femmes pour te résister… »_

_« C'est tout simple : elles n'y arrivent pas ! » Dit-il en faisant une imitation parodique de James Bond._

_« Comme c'est rassurant ! »Dit-elle en riant. « Ok va pour demain ! »_

_« Parfait ! »_

_« Bonne nuit agent Dinozzo. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue._

_« Bonne nuit miss Sand » dit-il à contrecœur. _

Leur conversation s'était arrêtée là et il passa une très bonne nuit.

« Vous comptez rester à admirer Tony longtemps ou préférez-vous travailler ? » dit Gibbs débarquant avec son habituel café à la main. Les deux agents se mirent tout de suite à leur bureau.

« _En parlant du loup_ » se mit à penser Tony et il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Hé Gibbs, tu veux que je te remette ta médaille ? » dit Tony en se redressant rapidement pour tendre la boite ouverte à Gibbs.

Ce dernier y jeta un coup d'œil rapidement puis se dirigea vers son bureau.

« Je suppose que cela veut dire non. » Dit Tony plus à lui-même qu'à Gibbs. Il ouvrit alors son tiroir et la rangea avec les autres boites.

Gibbs s'installa à son bureau et c'est alors que son téléphone sonna.

« Prenez vos affaires nous avons un marine mort à Quantico. »

Ils prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Le marine était salement amoché, il a été poignardé à mort puis lacéré. Tony pris les photos de la scène de crime pendant que McGee relevait les indices. Gibbs et Ziva quant à eux interrogeaient les témoins. Ducky venait juste d'arriver et essayait de donner une heure précise pour la mort du malheureux marine.

« Mon pauvre ami, quelle mort atroce. » Il avait essayé de compter les coups de couteau mais les lacérations l'en empêchaient.

« Alors Ducky, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Lui demanda directement Gibbs.

« Notre marine a été poignardé plusieurs fois, les blessures étaient très graves et ont conduit à une grande perte de sang mais c'est sans conteste la blessure au cœur qui est la cause directe de son décès. Il est décédé il y a de cela à peu de choses près 6 heures. »

« S'est-il défendu ? »

« Il y a quelques blessures défensives mais son adversaire était plus fort et il en est arrivé à bout très vite. Ce qui semble étrange étant donnée la masse de ce marine.»

« Soit notre marine était drogué ou saoul soit son agresseur devait être très fort. »

« Les analyses sanguines nous le diront plus tard. »

Ziva s'approcha d'eux et fit son rapport rapidement : « L'officier Nelson m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible que notre victime se soit fait surprendre, c'était un marine très bien entraîné qui n'aurait jamais pu se faire surprendre par une attaque au couteau. »

« Cela confirme ce que je pensais. Ducky tu peux emmener le corps et appelle dès que tu auras les résultats de l'analyse sanguine. »

C'est ainsi que commença l'enquête qui les fit courir toute la journée. Malheureusement, il était déjà 18h et Tony voyait mal comment l'enquête pouvait être close en moins d'une heure surtout qu'il espérait pouvoir se changer. Il lui restait une dernière chance pour sauver sa soirée. Ils étaient, lui et Ziva, en train d'observer Gibbs interroger un des principaux suspects. Il ne pu s'empêcher pour la énième fois de regarder sa montre.

« Arrête de regarder tout le temps ta montre ça m'agace ! Tu as un rendez-vous ou quoi ? ».

« De quoi je me mêle ! ».

« Alors arrête de le faire. »

Tony ne releva pas et continua à observer Gibbs faire son interrogatoire. Quelque chose clochait, cet homme était certes assez baraqué pour s'attaquer au marine Johnson le problème était là : il était si fort qu'il n'avait pas besoin de droguer la victime. Arrogant comme il l'était, cela aurait été une marque de faiblesse s'il avait utilisé cette drogue. Et même si c'était lui qui l'avait tué cela n'expliquait pas qui le fait qu'il l'ait drogué. De toute façon, ce n'était pas un tueur, cela se voyait tout de suite, il avait un code d'honneur et il ne tuerait jamais un marine même s'ils s'étaient déjà bagarrés auparavant.

« Ce n'est pas lui. » Dit Tony à contrecœur.

« Comment tu le sais ! »

« Cela se voit, mon instinct me dit que ce n'est pas lui. »

« Malgré toutes les preuves qui l'indiquent ! »

« Ce ne sont que des preuves indirectes basées sur des ouï-dire. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te l'expliquer Gibbs va te le confirmer dans quelques minutes. » Tony sortit en commençant à chercher le numéro d'Evelyne.

Ziva le suivit du regard espérant qu'il avait tort mais Gibbs en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire confirma vite l'observation de Tony.

« L'interrogatoire est déjà fini ? »

« Ce n'est pas lui. Où est Tony ? »

« Il a dit la même chose que toi, que ce n'était pas notre homme et puis il est sorti passer un coup de fil. »

« Dis lui de nous rejoindre à l'open space immédiatement. »

Tony avait réussi à trouver un coin tranquille pour appeler :

« Allo? »

« Miss Sand »

« Agent Dinozzo ! Alors prêt pour notre premier rendez-vous. » Dit-elle gaiement.

« Malheureusement non, je suis vraiment désolé mais nous avons une enquête en cours et j'ai eu beau me démener toute la journée pour trouver le coupable, il s'est avéré qu'on en est encore loin. »

« Oh, je comprends. »

« Je suis désolé. » Réellement déçu.

« Non, il ne faut vraiment pas, je comprends, ton travail est très important et je ne te reproche rien. »

« Notre dîner est tombé à l'eau, mais si Gibbs me libère assez tôt on pourra toujours aller au cinéma. »

« Ça me va, dès que tu termines appelle moi, de toute façon je ne vais pas me coucher tôt, j'ai encore un peu de travail. »

« Parfait alors va pour tout à l'heure. Ciao bella. »

« Ciao bello. » Dit-elle en raccrochant.

Il soupira légèrement puis se tourna pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec Ziva : « Je le savais tu avais bel et bien un rendez-vous ! »

« Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela te regarde. »

« C'est pour cela que tu étais si guileret ce matin ! »

« Je suppose que tu voulais dire guilleret… » Dit-il en la contournant et en se dirigeant vers la salle d'interrogatoire : « Gibbs a-t-il terminé avec notre suspect ? »

« Oui et il veut nous voir à l'open space. » Dit-elle renonçant à l'idée de le questionner sur sa dernière conquête car de toute façon cela ne serait qu'une passade.

« Et qu'a-t-il dit concernant notre suspect ? » Connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Que ce n'était pas lui. »

« Ha ha ! Je le savais ! Tu devrais avoir beaucoup plus foi en mon jugement. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as rarement raison que cela fait de toi un prophète ! »

« Pauvre hérétique ! » Dit-il dédaigneux en débarquant dans l'open space.

« Merci d'être malgré tout venus vous deux. » dit Gibbs sur un ton cassant.

« C'est la faute de Tony : il préférait parler à sa dernière conquête ! »

Tony foudroya du regard Ziva avant de se tourner vers Gibbs pour s'excuser : « Ce n'est pas ça Gibbs mais… »

« Je me fous de vos excuses, c'est l'affaire qui m'intéresse. On reprend tout depuis le début vu que le dernier suspect en date s'est avéré être innocent. »

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou ;_

_Alors voici le chapitre 6._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires auxquels j'ai répondu au mieux. Enfin sauf un : celui de xyra. Merci pour ton super message et c'est à toi et à polichinelle que j'ai pensé en envoyant ce 6__e__chapitre. Tes encouragements m'ont super boostée et m'ont surtout rassurée quant à la construction et au comportement des personnages._

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

---------------------------------------------

Gibbs ne lâcha son équipe que vers les coups de 23h. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment avancé dans leur enquête, tous les suspects avaient un alibi. Il leur restait un indice qui consistait dans une substance inconnue trouvée sur la joue du marine. Abby n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire pour analyser cette substance et il fallait attendre le lendemain pour que le laboratoire spécialisé à qui ont été envoyés les échantillons ne rende les premiers résultats.

« Ça ne sert à rien de rester plus longtemps ici. Rentrez chez vous mais demain je vous veux à 8h tapante. » Dit alors Gibbs en quittant le bureau talonné par McGee.

Toute l'équipe était soulagée puisqu'ils étaient assez épuisés par cette journée. Tony, lui, c'était pour une autre raison. Il commença à regarder son portable hésitant encore à appeler Evy de peur de la réveiller. Il était tiraillé entre cette peur de la déranger et le fait qu'il avait très envie de lui parler, de la voir. Ziva l'observait de son bureau. Il releva alors la tête et la vit.

« Allez, il est temps d'y aller. A demain. » Dit-il en ramassant ses affaires et se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

« A demain ». Dit-elle en se redressant à son tour, trouvant que Tony se préoccupait un peu trop vite d'une femme qu'il venait de rencontrer la veille. « _De quoi as-tu peur, Tony n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse, même sa relation avec Jeanne n'a duré aussi longtemps que parce qu'il était en mission. Certes il a fini par tomber amoureux mais ce n'est que l'exception qui confirme la règle. _» C'était cela sa principale excuse pour calmer ses inquiétudes. C'était cette excuse aussi qu'elle utilisait pour s'empêcher de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Mais jusqu'à quand pouvait-elle continuer à se mentir ainsi car Tony finira un jour par rencontrer quelqu'un. Et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter cela. « _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! C'est de Tony dont je parle : il est incapable d'avoir une relation durable._ »C'était un fait pour Ziva, un fait sur lequel il ne fallait plus revenir.

Une fois seul dans l'ascenseur Tony s'appuya contre l'un des murs ne sachant plus quoi vraiment faire. Il décida alors de jouer cela à pile ou face : pile il l'appelle puisqu'elle lui a dit qu'elle allait veiller ; face, il ne l'appelle pas et la rappelle demain, restant un gentleman.

Il jeta la pièce en l'air puis la rattrapa et la coucha sur sa main mais se figea. Il ne voulait pas voir le résultat, il ne voulait pas que ses décisions soient conditionnées par le hasard et par des jeux aussi puérils que pile ou face. Il voulait assumer chacun des choix qu'il ferait concernant sa relation avec Evelyne et surtout réagir comme un adulte. Il s'installa au volant de sa voiture, respira profondément et l'appela : « Hey salut ! »

« Salut ! »

« Dis moi : je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Mais non bien sûr ! Je t'avais dit que je veillerai. »

« Il est malheureusement trop tard pour le cinéma car la dernière séance a déjà commencé. Je suis désolé… »

« Oui, c'est ce que je me disais. »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas on finira par l'avoir notre premier rendez-vous. Je ne peux rien prévoir pour demain car on sera toujours sur l'enquête, mais que penses-tu d'après-demain ? »

« Malheureusement, je suis indisponible car je serai en déplacement et je serai absente pendant au moins trois jours. »

Tony était très déçu à ce rythme il ne la verrait pas durant toute la semaine prochaine.

« Ok, je comprends, encore désolé pour ce soir… »

« Mais pourquoi ! La soirée n'est pas encore finie, pourquoi tu ne passerais pas chez moi ? J'ai plein de films et on en sélectionnera un. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Attends, j'y réfléchis… »

« Non ! Non c'est bon j'arrive ! Je retire ma question oublie la ! »

Ce qui la fit rire : « Et bien très bien ! A tout de suite. »

« A toute ». Et il raccrocha heureux de pouvoir la voir et touché par la confiance qu'elle lui portait en l'invitant déjà chez elle.

Il fut près de chez elle assez rapidement après être passé chez le fleuriste.

Il sonna à sa porte et attendit sagement, cachant le bouquet derrière lui.

Quand elle lui ouvrit la porte il se trouva nez-à-nez avec une Evelyne décontractée portant un pyjama avec un pantalon à cordelette et avec des rayures de différentes couleurs pastelles. Sur le t-shirt crevette était écrit : « Et pourtant la tomate est un fruit ! ». Un truc complètement absurde et qui cadrait très bien avec l'humour d'Evy, ce qui fit sourire Tony.

« Mignon le pyjama ! »

« Je n'allais quand même pas te faire l'honneur d'une robe de soirée sachant que tu m'as posé deux lapins » dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil et en l'invitant à rentrer.

« Non, c'est vrai » dit-il en riant. Lui-même n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se changer et portait une chemise bleu nuit et un jean bleu foncé.

Quand elle referma la porte derrière lui il en profita pour lui tendre le bouquet : « Pour me rattraper par rapport à ces deux lapins. »

« Oh ! Un bouquet de roses ! Il ne fallait pas ! » Dit-elle réellement touchée par l'attention surtout qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. En regardant le bouquet elle vit qu'au milieu des roses rouges était présente une marguerite blanche.

« Il y a une marguerite au milieu ! » dit-elle surprise.

« C'est fait exprès ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce bouquet résume très bien ce que je pense de toi : tu as le charme fascinant des roses et au fond tu as le charme et la simplicité naturels d'une marguerite. »

Elle le regardait silencieuse.

« Je te rassure, ce n'est pas du baratin de dragueur que je suis en train de te faire ! »

« Je sais. Je ne te connais pas depuis le longtemps mais je sais quand tu te caches derrière ton côté charmeur. Ça m'a touché ce que tu viens de dire. » Dit-elle spontanément puis changeant de sujet elle lui dit : « Allez viens on va regarder un film. »

Elle le guida d'abord vers l'endroit où elle classait ses films :

« Waouw ! Tout cela ces des films ! »

« Oui je sais j'en ai trop mais il y a aussi des séries c'est pour cela qu'ils prennent toute cette place. Et comme tu le vois c'est classé par genre et par ordre alphabétique. »

« Tu es ordonnée à ce que je vois ! » dit Tony ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux différents titres constituant sa collection.

« En fait je n'ai pas eu le choix car comme j'avais beaucoup de mal à retrouver certains films, je me suis résignée à tout classer correctement. Ça m'a pris un temps fou mais je dois avouer que cela en valait la peine. » Dit-elle en souriant assez fière de son organisation. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine : « Fais comme chez toi et sélectionne le film qui te fait envie. »

Après avoir mis les fleurs dans un vase, elle prépara le pop-corn.

Tony hésitait encore entre plusieurs films et finit par réduire son choix à trois films appartenant à des genres différents : un film d'action représenté par _L'arme fatale 4_ ; un film d'horreur intitulé _The Ring_ et enfin une histoire d'amour qu'il n'avait pas vu contrairement aux deux autres films avec Brendan Fraser et qui avait pour titre _Quand le destin s'en mêle._

« C'est bon j'ai fait mon choix » Cria-t-il à Evelyne.

« Oh très bien installe toi au salon j'arrive avec le pop-corn. »

Quand elle vit le choix, elle fit une grimace.

« Quoi, j'ai fait un mauvais choix ! »

« Non c'est juste qu'il y a un film que je ne pourrai pas regarder. »

« Lequel ? »

« _The Ring_ » Dit-elle en frissonnant. « Par contre les deux autres me vont très bien. » dit-elle en écartant _The ring _du lot.

« Mais pourquoi, il se trouvait pourtant dans ta collection ? » dit Tony, assez curieux de comprendre pourquoi.

« En fait, ça ne se voit pas mais en terme de films d'horreur je suis une vraie trouillarde et ce film n'a pas arrangé les choses. »

« Pourquoi ? » dit Tony en souriant.

« As-tu déjà vu le film ? »

« Oui, et c'est vrai qu'il est assez bien fait. »

« Très bien tu veux dire ! Eh bien au moment de sa sortie je n'avais pas encore un lecteur DVD et je fonctionnais encore avec le lecteur de cassettes vidéos. J'avais donc décidé de regarder le film durant la nuit chose que je ne fais jamais avec les films d'horreur ! Mais bon comme j'étais encore à la maison, la présence de mon père m'avait donné du courage. » Dit-elle très sérieusement.

Tony commença à rire.

« Arrête ce n'est pas drôle surtout que je n'ai pas terminé mon histoire » dit-elle en faisant mine d'être vexée.

« C'est bon j'arrête je suis tout ouï.»

« Tu te rappelles la scène où l'ex-mari est poursuivi par Tamara sortant du téléviseur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Et bien dans le film on commence par faire un plan de plus en plus rapproché d'elle jusqu'à ce que son visage soit en plein écran. »

« Oui »

« A ce moment précis l'image s'est figée avec Tamara qui me regardait ! L'écran est devenu ensuite bleu et la cassette est sortie brusquement du lecteur. Puis le téléphone sonna et j'entends mon père me dire que c'était pour moi. »

« Tu me charries ! » dit-il en croyant qu'elle se moquait de lui.

« Non je t'assure ! Bon bien sûr au téléphone c'était une des mes amies. »

« Et qu'as-tu fait après ? » Dit-il en riant.

« Je suis partie chercher mon père en l'obligeant à rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que le film se termine. »

« Tu as réussi à convaincre Gibbs ! » Dit-il incrédule.

« J'ai dû le harceler et le supplier pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'ait accepté. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé une fois le film terminé ? »

« J'ai très mal dormi et j'ai fait d'horribles cauchemars, j'ai fini par me lever en traînant ma couette derrière moi et j'ai dormi au pied du lit de mon père. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'ai pu fermer l'œil. Tu comprends alors pourquoi je ne verrai pas ce film ce soir. »

Tony ne pu s'empêcher alors d'éclater de rire.

« Arrête c'était loin d'être drôle pour moi, j'étais vraiment terrifiée ! »

« Mais explique moi une chose : pourquoi as-tu donc acheté le dvd de ce film ? »

« Et bien parce qu'étant donné la trouille qu'il m'a fait, il méritait de figurer dans ma 'dvdéthèque'. En espérant un jour être assez adulte pour le revoir. » Dit-elle solennellement.

« Décidément tu es pleine de surprise ! »

« Oui je sais même dans mes faiblesses je suis parfaite. C'est un fardeau que je dois malheureusement porter toute ma vie… »

« Pauvre enfant ! »

« En tout cas pour les deux autres films c'est un très bon choix, les deux me vont. Alors que préfères-tu voir ? ».

« Honneur aux dames. »

« _L'arme fatale 4_ » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le lecteur. « Je suppose que tu l'avais déjà vu ? »

« Oui, plusieurs fois même mais je ne m'en lasse pas. C'est le film avec Brendan Fraser que je n'avais jamais vu. »

« Oh, c'est une magnifique histoire d'amour ! De loin ma préférée. C'est un film pas vraiment connu et j'ai eu un mal fou à le trouver. Il n'était en plus vendu qu'en cassette vidéo, le dvd était introuvable. Mais bon c'était assez facile de le transférer sur un dvd. Tu connais le pitch ?»

« D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est l'histoire d'un homme qui cherche la femme de sa vie. »

« Oui, en fait Brendan Fraser joue le rôle d'un homme qui a le don, comme son père et son grand-père d'ailleurs, d'avoir une vision de la femme de sa vie. Et une fois qu'il l'a eu, il est parti tout de suite à sa recherche. Très mignon. »

« Si tu veux on peut le voir à la place de _L'arme fatale _? »

« Non, je ne préfère pas, car il est tard mieux vaut pour nos neurones qu'on voit un film qu'on a déjà vu, on pourra ainsi le suivre sans trop de difficultés. »

« Bonne idée. Et puis comme cela j'aurai une très bonne excuse pour revenir ici ! »

« Tu sonnes comme le loup du chaperon rouge ! » dit-elle en riant. « Allez on commence le film ! ».

Elle installa le grand bol entre eux deux et ils regardèrent le film en faisant quelques commentaires. Mais la fatigue gagnait du terrain sur Tony jusqu'au moment où il s'assoupit.

Evy était concentrée sur le film à ce moment et elle ne comprit qu'il s'était endormi que quand elle se tourna pour faire un commentaire sur l'une des vannes du personnage de Mel Gibson. Elle le vit assoupi et sourit. Il avait l'air apaisé.

Elle arrêta le film et éteint la télévision. Elle se redressa ensuite et alla chercher un coussin et une couette. Elle le fit basculer légèrement soutenant sa tête le temps de glisser le coussin puis mit ses jambes sur le canapé et le couvrit avec la couette. Elle ne put s'empêcher alors de se pencher sur son visage et de caresser légèrement ses cheveux. Puis elle s'inclina légèrement et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour ne pas le réveiller : « Bonne nuit charmant Dinozzo. » Elle était heureuse de l'avoir invité car elle avait besoin de le voir, il la faisait se sentir bien, en sécurité, sentiment que seul Gibbs pouvait lui inspirer jusqu'à maintenant.

Le lendemain, elle décida de le réveiller vers 7 heure car elle ne savait pas à quelle heure il devait aller au boulot, elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne le risque de se faire tuer par Gibbs. Elle s'assit sur la table basse en face de lui puis commença à lui caresser la joue du dos de la main : « Tony, c'est le moment de se lever… »

Deux magnifiques yeux verts lui apparurent, un peu désorienté Tony ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était le matin : « Oh je suis désolé je me suis assoupi… » Dit-il en se redressant et en se frottant les yeux : « C'est l'heure de rentrer chez moi. »

« C'est plutôt l'heure d'aller au boulot. A quelle heure vous a demandé mon père de venir au bureau ? »

« Comment ça ? » Dit Tony en regardant autour de lui et en comprenant qu'il était déjà le matin « Oh mon dieu ! J'ai dormi toute la nuit ! »

« Eh oui ! » Dit Evelyne faisant mine d'être déçue.

« Oh quel crétin ! Je suis vraiment désolé » dit-il en s'asseyant : « Mais quel idiot ! C'était notre premier rendez-vous et j'ai tout gâché ! » Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Arrête ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu étais épuisé hier et puis tu es si mignon quand tu dors que cela ne m'a absolument pas dérangé de te border. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le coussin et la couette.

« Merci. Je ne sais pas comment me rattraper… » Dit-il se sentant toujours aussi coupable.

« Déjà en te levant pour prendre le petit déjeuner sauf si tu préfères rentrer te changer chez toi ? »

« Non je n'aurai jamais le temps d'arriver à 8h au boulot. Ce n'est pas grave j'ai de quoi me changer sur place. »

« Ok. Que voudrais-tu prendre avec ton café : j'ai des céréales, des tartines et si tu préfères quelque chose de plus consistant je peux te faire des œufs et du bacon. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Du café et des gâteaux ou des beignets, enfin bref quelque chose de sucré. Euh dis-moi juste avant où est la salle de bain ? »

« C'est la dernière porte à gauche au fond du couloir ».

A son retour, il trouva son café servi avec une part de gâteau au chocolat et commença à prendre son café.

« Hmmm, le café et le gâteau sont délicieux ! »

« Merci c'est grâce à mes blanches mains qui ont travaillé très dure en appuyant sur le bouton pour le café et en achetant le gâteau chez mon pâtissier préféré » Dit-elle faisant mine d'être fatiguée par tous ces efforts.

« Ah je vois cela a dû être très épuisant ! »

« Ne m'en parle pas ! »

« Maintenant que j'y pense je n'ai pas terminé _L'arme fatale _! Je ne saurais donc jamais comment cela s'est terminé ! »

« Eh bien oui, quelle tragédie ! »

« Ne me dis pas qu'ils meurent à la fin ! »

« Non heureusement, personne n'aurait pu prévoir cette fin : Les héros ont gagné ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« J'en suis soulagé »

« Et moi donc !»

Ils terminèrent leur café et il l'aida à débarrasser et à ranger. Et comme c'était le moment pour lui de partir elle le raccompagna à la porte.

« Encore désolé pour cette soirée ratée… » Dit-il piteux.

« Ne dis pas ça, moi j'ai adoré notre premier rendez-vous. Si tu veux tu pourras te rattraper durant le second. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Cela va de soit ! Je t'appelle ce soir surtout si je vois qu'on peut dîner ensemble.»

« Ça me va ! Bonne journée et j'espère que vous trouverez votre tueur.»

« Je l'espère aussi. Bonne journée à toi aussi. »

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture pendant qu'Evelyne fermait la porte. Elle entendit alors sonner à la porte quand elle l'ouvrit Tony était là la regardant intensément.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose ? »

« Oui » et sans rien ajouter il la prit dans ses bras glissant sa main droite derrière sa nuque et l'embrassant tendrement, ses lèvres possédant et caressant à la fois celles d'Evy.

Après quelques instants il s'arrêta et Evy ouvrit les yeux, des yeux scintillants :

« Je suis désolé mais je n'ai jamais su résister aux pyjamas qui parlent de tomates ! »

Elle lui sourit alors et lui dit : « et encore tu n'as pas vu celui qui traite des citrouilles ! »

« Hmm ne me tente pas ! » Dit-il souriant et en l'embrassant une seconde fois puis il relâcha son étreinte. « On est à égalité maintenant : tu m'as embrassé lors de la soirée et moi je t'embrasse maintenant ! Et puis qu'aurait été un premier rendez-vous sans un premier baiser » dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence !

« Oh en fait on n'est pas quitte car j'ai déjà un baiser d'avance sur toi puisqu'on l'a déjà eu notre premier baiser de premier rendez-vous » dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

« Quand ça ? » Dit Tony étonné.

« Au moment où je t'ai bordé tu étais si chou que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'embrasser. »

« Ha ! Tu as profité de moi ! »

« Oui » dit-elle un peu coupable.

« Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux » dit-il en l'embrassant encore une fois.

Puis se reprenant : « Il faut vraiment que j'y aille… sinon Gibbs me fera connaître les affres de l'enfer ! »

« Oui, vas-y… » Dit-elle en souriant pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

Tony arriva à son bureau à 7h55. Une fois sur place il trouva Ziva ce qui ne l'étonna pas, matinale comme elle l'est.

« Bonjour » dit-il en se mettant derrière son bureau et commençant à sortir sa chemise de rechange.

« Bonjour… Tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier non ? »

« Oui et alors ? »

« C'est ta conquête de la fameuse soirée ? »

« Gibbs est-il déjà arrivé ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet. »

« Pour la énième fois ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« C'est bizarre que tu ne t'en ventes pas ! »

« Je me suis rendu compte que cela m'amusait plus de te voir souffrir de curiosité plutôt que de tout te dire tout de suite. » Esquiva intelligemment Tony.

« Très drôle ! Tu as raison ça serait accorder bien trop d'importance à ta trop instable vie sentimentale.» Dit Ziva vexée et touchée dans sa fierté mais elle se disait qu'elle était un peu allée loin avec cette dernière remarque.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »

Elle se tut car c'était un juste retour des choses : elle n'aurait pas dû l'attaquer sur ce point surtout depuis Jeanne.

McGee débarqua à ce moment là et ils purent parler d'autre chose surtout que Tony venait juste de terminer de se changer.


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou ;_

_Alors voici le 7__e__ chapitre._

_Ce que je n'ai pas souffert en l'écrivant ! Tout ça parce que je voulais qu'il soit bien construit. J'espère que vous apprécierez._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Ils reprirent l'enquête en revoyant le trajet du marine : il avait la même routine. Chaque samedi il se dirigeait vers le même bar, buvait quelques bières puis rentrait à la base sauf quand il repartait avec une femme. Ceux de son entourage le savaient, c'est pour cela que les doutes s'étaient d'abord posés sur eux. Mais tous avaient été écartés les uns après les autres. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est possible que le tueur soit quelqu'un qui le suivait et qui connaissait ses habitudes, il n'avait alors qu'à l'attendre et à le surprendre sur le chemin du retour.

Les résultats arrivèrent vers les coups de 10h ce qui était un soulagement pour l'équipe étant donné que Gibbs était très à cran. Il était agacé par le fait que l'enquête n'avançait pas.

La substance ne pouvait être fabriquée que dans un laboratoire très hautement équipé et il n'y en avait qu'un seul dans la ville. C'était déjà une piste qu'ils comptaient suivre.

Une fois arrivés au laboratoire, Gibbs s'adressa au directeur en lui demandant de lui indiquer qui pouvait accéder à cette substance. Trois noms furent cités renvoyant à deux hommes et une femme. Or ce jour là, Mlle Sue Harrison était absente, Gibbs envoya alors Tony, Ziva et McGee interroger les deux autres hommes afin de connaître leur alibi. Le premier avait travaillé toute la nuit du meurtre et les vidéos de sécurité étaient là pour l'attester. Le second était en déplacement à Los Angeles, son billet était là pour le prouver ainsi que le fait qu'il était accompagné par trois de ses collègues.

Pendant ce temps Gibbs interrogeait le directeur sur Mlle Harrison : « Que vous a-t-elle donné comme justificatif pour son absence ? »

« Nous l'avons appelé hier comme elle ne venait pas. Elle nous avait répondu qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle allait prendre un congé maladie. »

« Cela lui arrive souvent ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Vous faites fausse route agent Gibbs, car cette femme est incapable de tuer, au contraire, elle est très douce, souriante et très discrète.»

« Les gens changent quand ils ne cachent pas leur véritable nature. Vous n'avez rien remarqué de changé ces derniers temps chez elle ? »

Le directeur hésita un instant puis répondit : « Ces dernières semaines, son comportement a changé, elle s'est soudainement renfermée sur elle-même, n'adressant quasiment plus la parole à ses collègues, s'acharnant au travail. »

« Donnez-moi son adresse personnelle. »

Ils quittèrent alors le laboratoire et se dirigèrent vers le domicile de la concernée. Néanmoins, en descendant de voiture, Ziva émit quelques réserves :

« Cette jeune femme est décrite comme très douce et incapable de faire du mal. »

« Cela ne veut rien dire Ziva. De toute façon, nous verrons bien de quoi elle est capable ou non une fois qu'on lui aura posé quelques questions. Elle représente notre dernier indice. »Répondit Gibbs. « Nous prendrons malgré tout quelques précautions, Ziva et McGee couvrez la porte de devant et la porte de derrière, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'échappe. »

Gibbs se dirigea vers la porte avec Tony, il tenait à ce que seulement des hommes l'interrogent pour la provoquer car ça serait payant s'il se trouve qu'elle hait les hommes.

Gibbs sonna à la porte pendant que Tony se tenait à ses côtés, tous les deux sur leurs gardes et ne sachant pas très bien à quoi s'attendre.

La porte s'entrouvrit alors doucement et ils virent un petit bout de femme d'une trentaine d'années et d'à peine 1m57. Les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux d'un bleu indéfinissable. Tous deux ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Tony comprit alors ce que voulaient dire ses collègues par 'incapable de commettre ce crime'.

« Oui ? »

« Bonjour Mlle Harrison. Nous sommes des agents du NCIS et nous enquêtons sur le meurtre d'un marine, pouvons-nous entrer car nous avons besoin de vous poser quelques questions. » Dit Gibbs en montrant sa plaque.

Elle baissa les yeux, soupira un instant et les invita à rentrer. Elle les conduisit au salon.

« Nous avons trouvé une substance qui nous a conduit à votre laboratoire. »

« Asseyez-vous où il vous plaira » dit-elle sans les regarder tout en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine américaine : « Voulez-vous du café ou autre chose ? ».

« Non ça ira merci. »

Elle commença à se servir un café : « Continuez, je vous entends d'ici » dit-elle toujours avec cette voix si paisible. Gibbs était perturbé par cette voix : elle lui serrait le cœur et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Tony aussi se sentait mal à l'aise, quelque chose ne cadrait pas, cela ressemblait trop au calme qui précédait la tempête.

« Il n'y a que trois personnes qui y ont accès, les autres personnes ont un très solide alibi. Il ne nous reste plus que vous : pouvez-vous nous dire où vous étiez la nuit de mercredi ? ».

Elle avait commencé à boire son café puis se dirigea vers eux en s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle regarda sa montre puis releva les yeux vers eux :

« J'étais en train de suivre le marine Swanson. Je me suis rapproché de lui et je lui ai injecté assez de calmant pour assommer un cheval. Puis je l'ai assassiné avec mon couteau de cuisine.»

Tony ne pu s'empêcher de tendre sa main vers son arme sans pour autant la sortir.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a qu'un seul homme sur terre dont je désirais la mort. » Dit-elle un sourire étrange aux lèvres, une expression de soulagement intense.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Gibbs.

« Quand j'étais petite ma mère me racontait chaque soir des contes de fées pour m'endormir. Je vais à mon tour vous raconter mon conte de fée : il était une fois une jeune adolescente qui se fit agressée, violée et fracassée le crâne par un marine. Cette jeune femme, à cause de tous ces traumatismes, entra dans un coma si profond qu'on crut longtemps qu'elle était à l'état végétatif. Son père ayant perdu espoir décida de débrancher les appareils grâce auxquels on la maintenait en vie. Sa mère s'était battue très longtemps mais son père en gagnant le procès signa l'arrêt de mort de sa propre fille. La mère désespérée, ne supportant pas l'idée de voir sa fille mourir avant elle, s'enferma dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa fille et se tira une balle dans la tête, devant son mari. Ce dernier faillit en perdre l'esprit et pour survivre garda sa fille en vie. Un jour sa fille se réveilla, ne se rappelant de rien. Il préféra alors lui mentir : elle a eu un accident de voiture et sa mère est morte après une crise cardiaque. Ainsi, la jeune femme reprit, tant bien que mal, le cours de sa vie jusqu'au jour où elle revit le marine. » Elle reprit une gorgée de son café puis continua : « Les souvenirs lui revinrent avec une telle violence qu'elle en perdit connaissance, et une fois réveillée sa vie devint un cauchemar, elle comprit, sans en parler à son père, après quelques recherches, que sa mère avait mis fin à ses jours et dans quelles conditions. Elle se força à oublier, puisque, ironiquement, à cause de son amnésie, il y avait prescription pour son viol. Elle décida alors de s'étourdir de travail mais rien ne l'aidait : quelque chose s'était cassée en elle. Elle revoyait en boucle la nuit de son agression. Un jour l'idée du meurtre germa et devint une obsession. C'était cela la solution : en l'assassinant elle se vengerait et elle pourrait passer à autre chose, reconstruire sa vie. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Une fois sa rage déchaînée sur le corps du marine, elle rentra chez elle, vomit la rare nourriture qu'elle s'était forcée à avaler pour avoir la force de commettre son meurtre. Elle ressentit alors un très grand vide… Et elle comprit que rien ne lui rendrait sa vie, sa mère… »

Elle se redressa alors et les deux agents se redressèrent, Tony ayant la main toujours sur son arme. Gibbs lui ne fit aucun geste vers son arme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais juste chercher le couteau pour vous le remett… » Dit-elle avant de s'affaisser brutalement.

Gibbs accourut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras : « Appelle les secours » Cria-t-il à Tony. « Calmez-vous les secours vont arriver. »

« Quel est votre nom ? » dit-elle en tournant vers lui ses merveilleux yeux bleus.

« Gibbs »

« Agent Gibbs, vous perdez votre temps j'ai pris un poison très puissant et rien au monde ne pourra me sauver. Quand je vous ai vu à ma porte, l'idée de mourir m'est venue à l'esprit et j'étais si soulagée… » Dit-elle en souriant : « Vous trouverez le couteau dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine. »

« Vous ne devriez pas parler, gardez vos forces. »

« Vous avez l'air si gentil. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît dire à mon père que je suis désolée… » Dit-elle quand du sang commença à couler de son nez.

« Vous le lui direz vous-même ! »

Tony raccrocha son téléphone et se rapprocha des deux puis mit un genou à terre.

« Dites-lui que je l'aime mais que je n'ai pas pu survivre à la réalité… » Elle lui sourit alors puis arrêta de respirer les yeux encore ouverts mais cette fois-ci sans vie.

« Aide-moi Tony ! » Cria Gibbs en commençant à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche pendant que Tony lui faisait le massage cardiaque. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes refusant d'abandonner. Pendant ce temps Ziva et McGee étaient à l'extérieur ignorant tout de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Ils furent alors étonnés de voir débarquer l'ambulance.

« Vas leur ouvrir la porte ! » Ordonna Gibbs quand il entendit la sirène.

Tony s'exécuta et revint rapidement aider son patron. Ziva était rentrée la première suivie par les deux infirmiers et enfin par McGee qui venait de l'arrière de la maison.

« Poussez-vous ! » Cria l'un des ambulanciers.

Les deux agents s'éloignèrent immédiatement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle a pris du poison, cela fait 5 minutes que nous pratiquons le massage cardiaque. » Leur dit Gibbs.

« Elle n'a pas réagi ? »

« Non ». Les ambulanciers décidèrent alors d'utiliser le défibrillateur mais cela ne servit à rien et après plusieurs essais infructueux ils abandonnèrent.

Ziva se dirigea vers Tony et lui tapota légèrement l'épaule. Il se tourna vers elle clairement en état de choc, ce qui l'effraya : « Tony, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle a avoué l'assassinat du marine Swanson … et elle est morte. »

« Mais pourquoi ! » Ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui s'est passé.

« Il l'avait violée quand elle était plus jeune… » Tony tourna son attention vers le corps désormais sans vie de la jeune femme, incapable d'en dire plus, choqué par un tel gâchis.

Gibbs lui ne dit rien, il inspira profondément puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tony prit le téléphone et appela Ducky pour le corps puis lui indiqua l'adresse. Gibbs finit par trouver le couteau qui était jeté dans un des tiroirs. Il le posa et le regarda quelques instants. Puis commença à donner ses ordres habituels.

L'équipe finit par rentrer à l'agence. Sur le chemin du retour, Gibbs resta silencieux mais ce qui perturba réellement Ziva et McGee c'est le silence de Tony. D'habitude si bavard. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à leur bureau et commencèrent à rédiger leurs rapports, tandis que Gibbs finissait d'appeler le père de Sue Harrison.

« Rentrez chez vous. Vous remplirez vos rapports demain. » Dit-il en se relevant et se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Ziva et McGee se tournèrent vers Tony. C'est Ziva qui parla la première : « Ça va ? »

« Non » dit Tony un sourire triste, le visage amer. « Moi aussi il faut que j'y aille. » Dit-il en ramassant son sac-à-dos.

« Ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre tous les trois. Ça nous détendra ! » Dit-elle en souriant gentiment.

« Non, désolé, pas cette fois-ci. »

Une fois installé dans sa voiture, il respira profondément et forma le numéro d'Evy.

« Bonjour bella. »

« Hey bonjour ! » Dit Evelyne heureuse d'entendre sa voix. « Si tu m'appelles c'est que vous avez trouvé votre coupable ! »

« Oui » Dit-il.

Elle se tue un moment car le ton qu'avait utilisé Tony ne présageait rien de bon :

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ? »

« Le tueur était une jeune femme qui avait été violée et frappée par le marine assassiné. Elle s'était vengée. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Ce n'est pas tout, j'étais avec Gibbs chez elle et elle avait ingurgité un poison mortel. Elle est morte dans les bras de Gibbs. »

« Oh non… papa… »

« Il n'a pas l'air bien, il a été pas mal secoué surtout qu'il a dû appeler le père de la jeune femme pour le prévenir. Je pense que cela a dû remuer pas mal de ses souvenirs surtout par rapport à Kelly. »

« Oui… je sais… Il faut que j'aille le voir, tu m'excuseras pour ce soir je ne pourrai malheureusement pas te voir. »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je t'avais appelé pour te parler de Gibbs, il ne nous a rien dit de spécial mais cela se voyait qu'il n'allait pas bien. »

« Merci, je t'appelle demain. » Dit-elle en raccrochant.

Tony resta assis sans bouger quelques minutes puis décida de se changer les idées, ce n'était jamais bon quand il se trouvait dans cet état dépressif. Il décida de faire une overdose de film et de voir les deux séances du soir. Avec un peu de chance ça l'assommera assez pour qu'il s'effondre rapidement de sommeil.

Evelyne débarqua chez son père après avoir fait un rapide détour par chez elle. Elle savait très bien où le trouver et se dirigea vers la cave où elle le trouva comme à son habitude en train de travailler sur son bateau.

« Hey papa ! » dit elle souriante.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle : « Salut ma puce » se laissant aborder par elle pendant qu'elle lui donnait un tendre baiser sur la joue tout en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Que me vaut ce méga câlin ! »

« Comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de te serrer dans mes bras… » Dit-elle boudeuse.

« C'est vrai » dit-il souriant.

« Alors ! Tu ne demandes pas pourquoi je suis passée te voir ! »

« Tu passes me voir quasiment tous les jours. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de nouveau. »

« Enfant gâté va ! Allez demande le moi ne te fais pas prier ! »

« D'accord : pourquoi ma fille chérie me rend-elle visite aujourd'hui ? »

« Pour te remettre en avance ton cadeau d'anniversaire bien sûre. » Dit-elle sautillant presque sur place. « J'ai pas pu me résoudre à attendre ton anniversaire. » Dit-elle en lui tendant un petit boitier dvd enveloppé d'un ruban rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu verras bien… » Dit-elle entretenant le mystère et puis le prenant par la main pour le trainer dans le salon.

Il trouva sur la table basse du salon ses cookies préférés et deux verres de lait : « A ce que je vois tu as tout planifié. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Oui, je sais, dis le que je suis merveilleusement extraordinaire ! Mais je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est naturel chez moi. »

« Et modeste avec ça ! » Dit-il taquin.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue puis s'occupa de mettre le dvd dans le lecteur : « J'espère que ce cadeau te fera plaisir : j'ai fait un montage de toutes nos plus belles photos et vidéos depuis mon arrivée dans ta vie et toi dans la mienne. »

Elle courut ensuite s'installer sur le canapé et souleva le bras de Gibbs avant de se glisser au creux de son épaule : « très bonne idée » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

« Et encore tu n'as rien vu » dit-elle fière de son montage.

Commença alors à se faire entendre la voix enregistrée d'Evy sur le dvd : « Bonjour mon petit papa adoré, aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, j'ai décidé de t'offrir ce montage de nos meilleurs moments et de nos plus marquants souvenirs en espérant qu'il te fera plaisir. »

La voix se tue et une série de photos apparurent, Evy ne put s'empêcher alors de commenter : « Tu te souviens de cette photo : c'est la première que tu as prise de moi, une année après mon arrivée. Cette photo signifie beaucoup pour nous deux car on avait décidé de commencer à se construire des souvenirs à deux : je devenais ainsi définitivement ta fille et toi mon père. »

« Oui » Dit-il attendri.

Elle continua ainsi pendant une heure. Une heure durant laquelle défilèrent des photos et des vidéos où on voyait Evelyne grandir et évoluer.

L'une des dernières photos à apparaître était celle prise au Mexique durant la courte retraire qu'avait pris Gibbs.

« Tu te rappelles de celle-là ? Je revois encore Francks râler pour les réparations du toit qui étaient toujours en cour et qui l'empêchaient de dormir. » Dit Evy en riant.

« N'empêche qu'il était bien content après d'avoir un toit qui le protège de la pluie. »

« Moi je me rappelle surtout de ton éternelle barbe qui piquait : je parie que tu l'avais fait exprès pour m'empêcher de te faire mes très demandés câlins ! » dit-elle à son tour râleuse.

« Sûrement car durant cette période j'ai failli avoir une overdose, tu me donnais 10 fois ma dose habituelle… A ce rythme même Abby ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville. »

« En tout cas rien au monde ne m'aurait empêché durant ce séjour de te faire des câlins, j'avais failli te perdre deux fois à cause de cette explosion. » Dit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

« La deuxième fois c'est quand j'ai oublié ton existence… Excuse-moi… Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi… » Dit-il en la serrant fort.

Elle ne répondit rien et il lui releva légèrement la tête, inquiet : « Tu pleures… »

« Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de me retenir mais c'est très dure…. » Dit-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer. « J'étais terrorisée durant cette période, heureusement que Ducky était là. Ce qui était le plus dure ce n'était pas le fait que tu m'avais oublié, le plus dure c'était que je ne pouvais pas te serrer dans mes bras, je ne pouvais plus être avec toi et partager ta vie. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point mon monde tourne autour de toi. »

Puis elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux : « Tu as sauvé ma vie il y a de cela dix-sept ans car je ne sais pas à quoi elle aurait ressemblé sans toi. Je ne te le dis pas assez mais merci d'exister… » Dit-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue.

« Idiote va ! » Dit-il très ému en la serrant dans ses bras : « Toi aussi tu m'as sauvé la vie il y a de cela dix-sept ans. Je t'aime ma fille chérie… »

« Je t'aime mon gros nounours de papa adoré »Dit-elle en se redressant et en lui faisant le plus beau des sourires.

Ils continuèrent à regarder le dvd tout en mangeant les cookies. Puis passèrent la soirée ensemble et Evy décida de passer la nuit sur place.

Elle se réveilla à 5h du matin et laissa un mot sur la porte du frigo : « Bonjour mon petit papa adoré, je suis désolée, j'ai dû partir tôt car je dois faire un petit boulot de trois jours à L.A.. Si tu te demandes quel cadeau arriverait à la cheville de celui que je t'ai offert, je vais te dire tout de suite ce qui me ferait plaisir : une petite île déserte de rien du tout ! J'ai déjà rempli les papiers, laisse-moi juste un petit chèque signé et j'y mettrai la somme. Ta fille aux goûts simples et pas du tout gâtée. Je t'aime. »

Elle rentra rapidement chez elle, se doucha puis prépara sa valise. A six heure tapante elle se trouvait dans sa voiture. Elle passa ensuite acheter des beignets chez son pâtissier préféré et se dirigea vers le domicile d'un certain agent. Cela aidait d'avoir ses entrées dans le NCIS d'autant qu'elle était responsable de la sécurité des données informatiques. Son adresse ne fut pas donc si difficile à trouver.

Elle sonna.

Tony avait fait comme prévu une overdose de films mais il eut malgré tout beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir. Du coup quand il entendit sonner à sa porte, il ne broncha pas, il regarda l'heure par acquis de conscience et se rendit compte qu'il n'était que 6h35 du matin. Peu importe l'idiot qui vient lui pourrir la vie de si bon matin, il ne bougerait pas. Pourtant, on insistait toujours. Agacé au plus haut point il se redressa, mit un t-shirt et jura de tuer l'inconscient mais il décida quand même de n'enterrer le corps qu'une fois qu'il aurait récupéré un peu de sommeil.

Il ouvrit la porte, la tête encore dans le c… bien décidé à faire réviser à l'intrus les noms d'animaux qu'il connaissait : « Putain de bordel Vous ne pouvez pas aller… Evy ! » Dit-il totalement réveillé.

« Bonjour Tony ! » Dit-elle avec le plus innocent sourire au monde : « Ne me dis pas que je t'ai réveillé ! ».

« Ben non voyons, pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

« Oh non pour rien. J'avais pensé que des beignets délicieux t'aideraient à te réveiller en douceur. »

« Je crois que je l'ai déjà eu le réveil en douceur » dit-il ironiquement en souriant.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler. Sinon, dis moi puis-je espérer un jour que tu m'invites chez toi ou préfères-tu les manger sur le pas de la porte… » Dit-elle en balançant les beignets au nez de Tony.

« Laisse-moi y réfléchir… »

« Oh tu sais moi je dis ça, mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout de rester ici surtout que j'adore ce que je vois » Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le chambranle, dévorant Tony du regard.

Il sourit : « Alors rentre. Tu veux un café ? Du thé ?»

« Un café m'ira très bien. » Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'appartement et en se dirigeant vers la dvdéthèque de Tony : « Toi aussi tu es très organisé. »

« Oui, sur ce point je l'ai toujours été. Contrairement à d'autres personnes.»

« Si ce n'est pas triste la vie : moi je me lève aux aurores pour apporter à ma tendre moitié de délicieux beignets » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui « payés de mes pauvres blanches mains et on trouve le moyen de m'insulter sous prétexte que je réveille les gens trop tôt ! Je refuse du coup » dit-elle en l'embrassant une première fois « de continuer à me faire insulter », puis un second baiser « plus longtemps ! », un troisième baiser « vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi Monsieur ! » conclut-elle avec le quatrième baiser.

« Je vois que tu as une volonté de fer rien ne saurait te faire craquer ! » Dit-il en l'embrassant.

« Rien, je resterai ferme comme un rocher voire même comme des œufs montés en neige !» dit-elle déterminée. Puis s'adoucissant : « Plus sérieusement je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps car je dois partir à 8h si je ne veux pas rater mon avion. »

« C'est vrai, tu as un déplacement. » Se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille.

« Oui je dois aller trois jours à L.A., un boulot important à faire. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir me voir, tu aurais mieux fait de te reposer un peu plus. On se serait vu après ton retour. »

« Je sais, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas tu me manquais un peu, vraiment un tout petit peu, et puis je savais que tu n'allais pas très bien… » Dit-elle en le regardant.

« Mais non je vais très bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » dit-il en détournant les yeux.

« Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ressembles sur pas mal de points à mon père, et je sais que la mort de cette femme vous a bouleversé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit mais cela n'a pas dû être facile de la voir mourir si vite et si jeune. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de Tony et en le serrant dans ses bras. Il décida que pour une fois c'était bon de se laisser aller, de s'abandonner. C'était épuisant moralement de toujours faire semblant d'être fort, de ne rien laisser voir.

Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras et plongea sa tête dans son cou, sentant alors son doux parfum. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Evy releva la tête : « Autant j'adore l'idée d'être dans tes bras mais là je dois t'avouer que je meurs de faim, je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner et j'ai dû m'empêcher tout le long du trajet de manger ces délicieux beignets… Et l'odeur du café n'arrange pas les choses… » Dit-elle penaude.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres princesse. » Dit-il en lui donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres : « mais laisse moi le temps de mettre un pantalon et de me rafraichir un peu ! »

« Tu sais ta tenue actuelle ne me dérange absolument pas » dit-elle en l'admirant pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

« C'est ce qui me fait peur et puis permets-moi de te dire que je ne suis pas un homme facile ! » Dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Ils passèrent alors la matinée à discuter, Tony racontant quelques anecdotes du boulot et parlant de son équipe. Il décida ensuite de l 'accompagner à l'aéroport. Au moment de se dire au revoir ils fixèrent la date de leur troisième rendez-vous au lendemain de son retour. Tony rentra alors au bureau enfin débarrassé de ce sentiment de solitude qui ne le quittait plus ces dernières années : depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, il ne se sentait plus seul.


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou ;_

_Désolée ! Désolée ! Je n'ai pas pu envoyé mon chapitre hier car ma connexion est tombée dans le coma. Le service de réanimation s'en occupe aujourd'hui… J'ai dû me connecter dans un cybercafé pour l'envoyer. En espérant qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Trois mois ! Cela fait trois mois déjà… » Dit-il l'air très accablé.

« Oh le monstre ! Je sors avec un monstre sans cœur ! Voilà je paie le prix fort pour mon romantisme… » Dit-elle sur le point de se lever du canapé.

Il la retint par le bras et l'attira vers lui : « Où crois-tu aller comme ça ! Un homme n'a pas le droit de taquiner sa petite amie ? » Dit-il en l'embrassant pendant qu'elle essayait, vainement elle en était consciente, de résister avant comme toujours de fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Alors c'est bon ! Tu as arrêté de bouder ! » Dit-il provocateur.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerai des excuses… » Loin de tomber dans le piège.

« Dis-moi juste quelque chose : qu'avez-vous les femmes à vous rappeler tout le temps des dates et de transformer cela en anniversaire ? » Toujours sur le ton de la provocation.

« Eh bien » dit-elle ignorant exprès sa remarque sexiste, « je vais te le dire mais promets-moi que tu ne répéteras cela à aucun autre homme car en te disant ce secret je transgresse les lois sacrées de la secte secrète des femmes ! »

« Je le promets sur mon honneur d'homme ! » Dit-il sur un ton très solennel.

« Très bien. En fait, en tout premier lieu, cela nous occupe l'esprit, angoissées comme nous le sommes… »

« Bon cela je l'avais compris tout seul ! »

« Ha ha ha, très drôle macho-man. Tu me laisses terminer ! »

« Je suis impatient »

« En fait la véritable raison c'est que cela nous permet de faire d'une pierre quatre coups ! »

« Quatre coups carrément ! » Dit-il assez curieux de la réponse.

« En premier, cela nous permet de nous enfoncer encore plus dans cette dépendance inguérissable qui consiste dans le shopping. En second lieu, cela nous permet de faire croire à notre chéri que nous sommes extraordinaires grâce au cadeau. Bien sûr cela tombe à l'eau si le cadeau ne plaît pas, mais ce n'est pas très grave car vu la terreur qu'on vous inspire aucun homme ne se permettrait de dire que le cadeau ne lui plait pas. En troisième lieu, cela culpabilisera assez l'homme pour l'obliger à nous acheter des cadeaux. Et enfin, cela flatte notre égo car on se dit qu'au fond on est vraiment formidables. »

« Eh bien, vous êtes carrément machiavéliques ! »

« Je dirais angéliquement merveilleuses. C'est le terme le plus juste. Donc voilà tu connais l'un de nos plus terribles secrets. » Dit-elle en prenant un air très grave.

Il éclata de rire ne pouvant garder un air sérieux plus longtemps : « Comment fais-tu à chaque fois pour me faire craquer comme ça ! »

« Tu m'inspires. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant. A ce moment le téléphone d'Evy commença à sonner et on entendit la bande originale du film _L'exorciste_, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Oh merde ! J'ai oublié Caroline… » Elle tendit la main sans s'éloigner des bras de Tony et décrocha pendant que ce dernier la regardait, amusé.

« Salut pétasse ! » Dit-elle tout de go ; « Oui c'est bon calme-toi j'arrive… C'est bon j'ai compris j'arrive, on s'y retrouve dans 30 minutes… Oui ! Puisque je te le dis… Oui je sais maintenant ce que je risque. » Dit-elle en raccrochant.

« Que t'a-t-elle dit cette fois-ci ? » Demanda Tony étant habitué depuis peu à leurs échanges.

« Eh bien, que si j'arrivais en retard elle viendrait me chercher et elle me tirerait d'ici par la peau des fesses, après avoir mis fin à tes jours bien sûre. »

Il éclata de rire : « Tu es sûre qu'elle sait que tu es son boss ? »

« Non je crois qu'elle souffre d'un Alzheimer partiel. » Dit-elle en riant car son assistante était quelqu'un d'assez unique : « Mais que veux-tu je ne peux me passer d'elle et elle de moi. »

« Moi aussi je ne peux pas me passer de toi. » Dit-il en recommençant à l'embrasser.

« Ah non ! Non ! » Dit-elle en le repoussant gentiment et en se redressant : « Il faut que j'y aille ! Je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce qu'elle te tue ! Ne la sous-estime pas ! Et puis toi aussi tu dois aller au travail, car si mon assistante reste un danger potentiel pour nous deux, toi c'est plutôt mon père qui devient une véritable menace si tu te permets d'arriver en retard.»

« Gibbs ! » Dit-il se redressant rapidement s'étant soudainement rappelé ce qu'il risquait. Il ramassa ses affaires rapidement tandis qu'elle le regardait amusée.

Ils se séparèrent en se promettant de dîner ensemble le soir si bien sûr Tony n'avait pas d'enquête en cours. Et ce fut le cas, l'équipe s'était tout bonnement ennuyée à mourir et Gibbs en profita pour les forcer à terminer leurs derniers rapports. Ce n'est que vers midi que cela a fait tilt dans l'esprit de Tony. Il s'isola alors et appela Evy : « Hey salut !»

« Salut beau gosse ! »

« Je viens juste de me rappeler : où est mon cadeau ? »

« Quel cadeau ? »

« Pour notre 3e mois voyons !»

« Oh je l'ai jeté puisque tu trouvais cela absurde »

« Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ! »

« Bien sûre que non, je ne suis pas aussi immature que toi et puis j'ai eu bien trop de mal à le trouver ! »

« Ah ! Et c'est quoi ? » Dit-il très curieux.

« Tu le verras en passant ce soir chez moi mais attention pas de triche, tu passes à 19h et pas avant ! Sinon je lâcherai Caroline sur toi ! »

« A ce point ! Donc c'est promis, si Gibbs me lâche à temps, j'arriverai à 19h tapante ! »

« Ok alors à tout à l'heure. » Et elle raccrocha, elle a encore eu cette envie, une très forte envie qui la tenaillait depuis plus d'un mois : celle de lui dire 'Je t'aime'. Leurs rapports avaient beaucoup évolué et chaque moment passé avec lui était un moment merveilleux et unique. Sauf que leur relation stagnait sur deux plans par lesquels devait passer toute relation si elle voulait être viable : faire l'amour et se dire qu'ils s'aiment. Or dans l'esprit d'Evy les deux allaient de paire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire l'amour à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui ne l'aimait pas en retour. C'était peut-être une simple question de confiance mais bon on ne se refait pas, elle était comme ça. Et elle n'arrivait pas à les dire ces foutus trois mots d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment si fort. Mais cela sera différent ce soir, elle lui dira et elle saura alors s'ils passeront la nuit ensemble ou … Elle ne voulait pas y penser, chaque chose en son temps. Tony n'avait pas fait non plus le premier pas sur les deux plans et elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. En fait, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Il devenait urgent de clarifier les choses car elle devenait de plus en plus attachée à lui et elle préférait savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

« Alors princesse on rêvasse pendant que le peuple trime ! » Lui dit Caroline.

« Excuse-moi ! Surtout qu'il nous reste encore quelques trucs à régler. » Dit-elle en souriant à son assistante et amie.

A 19h, il sonna à la porte et c'est alors une Evy habillée et coiffée style année 50 qui lui ouvrit la porte. Elle portait une robe telle que celles portées par Sandy dans _Grease_ et ses cheveux mi-longs étaient lâchés avec deux barrettes sur le côté pour retenir certaines mèches.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? » dit-elle, après l'avoir fait entrer, en faisant un tour pour qu'il puisse l'admirer en entier.

« Tu es superbe ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir que c'était une soirée années 50, j'aurai mis une autre tenue ! » Dit-il alors qu'il portait un polo noir à manches longues qu'il avait légèrement retroussés et un jean bleu foncé.

« Eh bien je ne pouvais pas car cela aurait gâché la surprise ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas toi aussi tu es très chou ! » Dit-elle en l'embrassant ne pouvant jamais rester longtemps sans l'embrasser.

« Ah oui j'ai failli oublier : voici le champagne »

« Oh tu n'aurais pas dû ! »

« Et voici ton cadeau …. » Dit-il en lui tendant une petite boite blanche.

Elle resta sans bouger quelque instants : « Je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

« Ça serait bien une première ! » Dit-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de la taquiner : « alors tu l'ouvres cette boite ! » dit-il plus impatient qu'elle.

« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je vais l'ouvrir » Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

« Enfin je te retrouve ! » Dit-il plus à l'aise que quand elle était mue.

Elle ouvrit la boite et y trouva un bracelet fin auquel était accroché un petit pendentif représentant une marguerite blanche. Elle se tue quand elle le vit.

Tony ne sachant plus si le cadeau lui avait plu ou pas lui demanda inquiet : « Ça ne te plait pas ? »

Elle releva alors des yeux brillants puis tendit la main, la posant tendrement sur sa joue et lui donnant le plus tendre des baisers : « J'aime beaucoup » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux : « Merci… Je… ». « _Vas- y dis le : je t'aime ! Ce n'est pas si difficile ! C'est le meilleur moment ! » _Mais rien n'y faisait elle ne le pouvait pas encore, pas maintenant, plus tard dans la soirée. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise qu'elle avait mis toute la journée à préparer.

« A mon tour de t'offrir ton cadeau » Dit-elle en le prenant par la main et en l'emmenant vers son jardin.

Une fois arrivé dans le jardin, il trouva une magnifique décapotable Buick 'Super' Cabriolet de 1948, rouge et blanche, une vraie merveille, garée en plein milieu du jardin sur un tapis rouge.

« Non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est ça mon cadeau ! »

« Exactement : ce n'est pas ça ton cadeau ! Tu es fou je n'ai fait que la louer et si un jour je décidais de l'acheter ça serait pour l'offrir à une seule personne à savoir moi ! Donc redescends sur terre !»

« Je me disais justement que tu ne pouvais pas être aussi sympa ! »

« Cela ne changera rien : je ne te l'achèterai pas ! Est-ce que tu vas me laisser maintenant te dire c'est quoi ton cadeau.»

« Oui c'est bon. » Dit-il sagement.

« On va d'abord s'installer dans la voiture. »

Une fois bien assis elle récupéra la télécommande sur le tableau de bord et juste après avoir appuyé sur un des boutons, des images apparurent sur le mur de la maison en face de la voiture.

« Un drive-in ! »

« Hé et perspicace avec ça ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu as mis en place un drive-in en plein milieu du jardin rien que pour moi ! »

« Oui mais ce n'est qu'une partie du cadeau ! »

« Attends mais ça c'est déjà énorme ! » Dit-il réellement touché.

« Je sais ! Je sais ! » Dit-elle avec la plus pure des fausses modesties.

« Et c'est quoi la suite ? »

« Ah tu le sauras dans quelques instants car je dois aller me refaire une beauté ! »

« Là maintenant ! »

« Oui, maintenant. Occupe-toi, en attendant, en regardant une sélection de publicités des années 50 pour te mettre dans l'ambiance des drive-in. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement et en quittant la voiture.

Tony la regarda rentrer dans la maison puis il se tourna pour regarder ces fameuses publicités, mais il était toujours très touché et avait du mal à se concentrer. Plusieurs émotions se mêlaient dans son esprit et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de manière claire. Il fut alors interrompu par Evy mais qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite et pour cause elle portait désormais des couettes et un tablier et surtout elle était sur des patins à roulettes : « Evy ! » dit-il en éclatant de rire très surpris.

« Euh non, moi c'est Sandy ! » Dit-elle tout en continuant à mâcher bruyamment son chewing-gum. « Je m'occupe du service de cette portion du drive-in. Qu'est-ce que cela sera pour vous ? »

Il sourit alors et lui demanda sur le ton le plus charmeur : « Qu'y a-t-il au menu ? »

« Eh bien, vous avez le choix entre un menu hamburger, un menu hamburger ou un menu hamburger. »

« Je vois, ça va être difficile de choisir mais je crois que je vais prendre deux menus hamburger. »

« Deux ? Parce que vous êtes accompagné ? »

« Oui »

« Quel dommage ! Un homme aussi mignon ! » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en s'appuyant sur la portière de la voiture : « et elle est où votre dulcinée ?»

« Partie se repoudrer le nez »

« Moi si j'étais elle je ne laisserai pas un aussi beau lot seul ! »

« Vous avez raison, elle doit sûrement ignorer ma véritable valeur ! »

« Pour sûre, moi en tout cas je vous traiterez mieux et puis si vous voulez avoir un aperçu sur à quoi ça pourrait ressembler nous deux je vous donne un petit avant goût » dit-elle en se penchant légèrement pour l'embrasser doucement puis de manière plus passionnée. Mais alors qu'elle croyait contrôler la situation, il fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu : « Mon chewing-gum ! »

« Je voulais garder un petit souvenir ! » Dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

« Mais que dira votre nana en voyant le chewing-gum ! »

« Je trouverai bien un bobard à lui raconter, de toute façon elle est tellement folle de moi qu'elle goberait n'importe quoi » Dit-il profitant de la situation pour la provoquer puis savourant sa victoire quand il vit qu'Evy le foudroyait du regard et dût se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lui répondre, tout ce qu'elle put lui dire c'est ceci : « Vous êtes si charmant » dit-elle se forçant à sourire « allez je vais vous chercher vos deux menus. » Continuant à jouer le jeu malgré sa double envie de le tuer mais étrangement aussi de l'embrasser.

Il la regarda partir sur ses patins et soupira : «_ Cela devient de plus en plus difficile et je ressens de plus en plus l'envie de le lui dire… _» Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Les publicités continuaient à défiler et Evy, sans le tablier et les couettes, revint s'installer auprès de Tony les deux menus en main.

« Ah c'est toi qui ramène les menus ? »

« Oui, j'ai croisé la serveuse qui venait vers notre voiture, et comme je la trouvais un peu trop sexy et magnifique j'ai préféré ramener moi-même les menus ! Rassure-moi elle n'a pas essayé de te draguer ? »

« Non, j'ai été très froid avec elle du coup elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion. » Dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

« Oh, je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. Eh ! Mais tu mâches un chewing-gum ! »

« Oui j'ai eu une envie irrépressible de chewing-gum. »

« Je vois, mais tu n'aurais pas dû car ce genre de douceur gâche souvent l'appétit ! » dit-elle en jouant l'ignorance et commençant à ouvrir les paquets contenant les hamburgers.

« Permets-moi de te contredire, car toi par exemple tu es une douceur et pourtant cela ne m'a jamais coupé l'appétit de t'embrasser avant nos repas ! » dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

« Ce que tu peux être chou quand tu t'y mets toi ! » dit-elle émue et se rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser.

« Oh attends » dit-il l'interrompant dans son élan avant de prendre le chewing-gum et de le jeter dans le cendrier de la voiture.

« Ahhhhhh, j'y crois pas tu l'as jeté ! »

« Eh oui tu ne le récupéreras pas ! »

« Comment t'as deviné ! »

« Je te connais trop bien ! » Dit-il fière de sa double victoire.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible tu prends un malin plaisir à me taquiner ! Tu ne fais cela qu'avec moi ou c'est toutes tes petites amies qui y avaient droit ! »

« Oh, non toi tu es ma victime préférée ! Il faut dire que tu m'inspires beaucoup ! »

« Mais pourquoi moi ! » Dit-elle se posant comme innocente victime.

« Parce que je t'aime… » Dit-il enfin en la regardant intensément.

Elle se figea alors et elle ressentit une explosion de bonheur intense partir de son cœur et envahir tout son corps.

« Tu quoi… » N'osant pas croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Je t'aime… J'aime d'ailleurs tout en toi » dit-il en lui prenant les mains : « J'aime la manière que tu as de glisser ta main dans mes cheveux. J'aime la manière qu'a cette adorable fossette d'apparaître sur ta joue gauche quand je te fais sourire. J'aime la sensation que tu laisses sur mes lèvres quand tu as fini de m'embrasser… »

« Dire que je voulais te le dire en premier… Je t'aime » Dit-elle en se déplaçant et en se mettant à califourchon sur lui, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux et se baissant pour l'embrasser : « J'aime la manière qu'ont ton odeur, ton sourire et surtout tes yeux de me faire perdre la raison, moi qui me considérait toujours comme raisonnable ! Je t'aime et dieu ce que j'adore te le dire ! » Dit-elle en souriant puis l'embrassant avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai toujours pas dit ce qu'était ton cadeau ! » Dit-elle en se redressant, le regard malicieux.

« C'est la voiture ! »

« Non. » Tuant ainsi tout espoir chez lui : « Arrête tu te fais du mal comme ça… » Dit-elle commençant à avoir pitié de lui.

« Ok bon vas-y c'est quoi ? »

« Tu te rappelles ce fameux film que tu avais vu petit et que tu n'as jamais pu revoir parce que tu ne te rappelais pas du titre. Eh bien je l'ai trouvé. Je l'ai cherché pendant un bon bout de temps dans les forums des cinéphiles, et il y en a qu'un seul qui correspond au résumé que tu m'en as fait : c'est _Une histoire immortelle_ d'Orson Wells. Il l'a fait pour la télévision française, c'est pour cela que c'était si difficile de le trouver.» Dit-elle fière d'elle-même.

« Tu l'as trouvé ! » Dit-il incrédule.

« Oui. Ton cadeau te plaît ? »

« Bien sûre !!! » Dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau mais cette fois-ci le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné et il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre augmentait de plus en plus jusqu'au moment où Evy trouva la force de s'arracher à lui les laissant tous les deux haletants.

« Je suis désolé… » Dit Tony culpabilisant. Il s'en voulait car il avait réussi à se contrôler jusqu'alors, ne poussant jamais leur flirt trop loin, la laissant choisir le moment. Mais à dire vrai il était terrorisé, car il avait peur que s'ils couchaient ensemble trop tôt cela gâcherai cette harmonie qu'ils avaient créée. Et le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Gibbs ne facilitait vraiment pas les choses. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Car ces barrières étaient tombées une fois qu'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils s'aimaient.

« Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » Dit-elle pendant qu'elle essayait de calmer sa respiration : « J'ai autant envie de toi que toi de moi ».

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te retiens… » Dit-il en souriant et s'approchant d'elle.

« Je t'en prie, sois patient, car cela m'a pris toute la journée pour te préparer cette surprise et ce avec l'aide de Caroline. Elle a été très sympa en m'aidant même si elle n'avait pas arrêté de râler… Mais bon ça j'en ai l'habitude. On regarde le film, il ne durera que 55min, on en profite pour diner et je te promets que tout de suite après on reprendra où on s'est arrêté.»

Tony la regardait toujours aussi intensément.

« Ne me regarda pas comme ça … » Se disant qu'il n'avait qu'à l'effleurer pour qu'elle en oublie le film et le diner.

Il soupira alors et lui dit : « Ok ! Si on a pu tenir le coup pendant trois mois je pense qu'on pourra attendre encore une heure ! »

« Oui. » Dit-elle en soupirant à son tour et en lui tendant son hamburger.

Une fois qu'ils terminèrent de voir ce petit bijou de film, ils débarrassèrent la voiture et le jardin du vidéoprojecteur et rangèrent le tout dans la maison. Puis Evy embrassa Tony, lui prit la main et le conduisit dans sa chambre où ils purent enfin vivre leur première véritable nuit d'amour ensemble.

Tony se réveilla le premier et regarda Evy dormir, dieu ce qu'il l'aimait… Il ne put alors s'empêcher de tendre la main pour remettre en place une des ses mèches ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller.

« Bonjour mon cœur ! » Dit-elle doucement.

« Bonjour ma beauté… Comment te sens-tu ?» Dit-il en lui caressant la joue tout doucement l'aidant ainsi à se réveiller.

« Heureuse, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser » Dit-elle continuant à sourire.

« Moi aussi » Dit- il en lui rendant son sourire.

Puis Evy devint soudainement sérieuse et arrêta de sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Tony inquiet.

« Nous nous sommes mis dans un beau pétrin… » Dit-elle.

« Comment ça ? »

« Avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on sait à quoi s'en tenir concernant notre relation, c'est du sérieux maintenant… »

« Oui mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? » Dit-il commençant à s'inquiéter et craignant qu'elle n'ait changé d'avis.

« Bien sûre mon ange, c'est une excellente chose » Dit-elle en l'embrassant « Mais je crois que tu as oublié ce que cela impliquait désormais : il va falloir le dire à Gibbs… »

« Et merde ! J'avais oublié Gibbs… » Comprenant bien mieux ce que voulait dire Evy en parlant de pétrin.

Ils se turent tous les deux. Comment annoncer une telle chose à Gibbs !

« J'ai beau réfléchir aux différentes manières de le lui annoncer et à chaque fois le scénario se termine de la même manière : une violente mort pour moi et le couvent pour toi… »

Evy éclata de rire : « C'est fort possible en plus ». Ne pouvant s'empêcher de piquer un fou rire qui devint rapidement contagieux.

Une fois leur fou rire passé elle regarda Tony ayant trouvé une solution qui arrangerait les deux froussards qu'ils étaient : « Bon, on va tenter chacun de son côté de le lui annoncer suivant les occasions qui se présenteront. Mais dans tous les cas de figures dès que l'un de nous le dit il faut tout de suite qu'il prévienne l'autre pour qu'il puisse s'organiser et gérer la colère de Gibbs. Ok ?»

« Ça me va » Dit Tony ne voyant pas de meilleure solution. « Mais pour le moment » dit-il en l'attirant à lui et en commençant à l'embrasser : « profitons du peu de temps qu'il nous reste à vivre ».

Mais vers 8h ils durent se résigner à se lever car Tony devait être au bureau à 8h30 et il était déjà en retard. Il n'avait même plus le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner mais ce n'était pas grave il s'achètera un café en route. Ils se séparèrent alors difficilement sur un baiser.

Il arriva au bureau avec le retard prévu de 15 min. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de chantonner durant tout le trajet et même en sortant de l'ascenseur. Il ne trouva sur place que McGee.

« Où sont Gibbs et Ziva ? »

« Gibbs est chez le directeur et Ziva est descendu voir rapidement Abby. »

Il s'assit et essaya de se concentrer afin de réagir normalement avec Gibbs dans les alentours. Or, depuis qu'il est sorti de l'ascenseur, il sentait un sentiment de panique l'envahir : c'était très léger d'abord mais ça s'accentua quand il arrêta de fredonner.

Gibbs débarqua alors descendant de chez le directeur, comme toujours de très mauvais poil après chacune des conversations qu'il avait avec cet homme.

Tony trouva alors que son ordinateur était très fascinant : « Bonjour Boss ».

C'est à peine si Gibbs lui adressa un regard, il passa directement à son bureau et s'installa tapant rageusement sur son ordinateur. C'est alors qu'une petite voix insidieuse murmura à Tony : « _Il est au courant ! Il sait pour sa fille et toi !_ » Tony dû se contrôler pour ne pas paniquer : « _Calme toi, c'est impossible qu'il le sache déjà, et puis s'il le savait il ne serait pas en face à ne pas m'adresser la parole mais il serait déjà en train de nettoyer l'arme fumante qui lui a servi à me mettre une balle dans la tête._ » Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître cette phrase le calma un peu.

« Tony ! » Cria alors Gibbs sans le regarder : « Si tu arrives encore en retard comme ça je te vire ! C'est compris ! »

« Oui compris.» Dit Tony en se replongeant directement dans le travail.

Gibbs releva alors les yeux car il trouva le comportement de Tony étrange, enfin plus étrange que d'habitude. Car en générale Tony essayait de justifier ses retards, même si très souvent ses excuses n'étaient pas du tout valables. Alors que sur ce coup il obéissait bien trop vite et bien trop sagement. Il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais heureusement pour Tony, il allait avoir la paix pour le moment car Gibbs avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il s'occuperait du secret de Tony un autre jour.


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou ;_

_Alors ma connexion a repris connaissance ce matin. J'ai eu des périodes d'angoisses car les médecins ne me rassuraient pas en disant qu'il était fort possible que le coma dure. Pour résumer, ils n'avaient aucune idée sur la date de son réveil. C'est ce qui me permet maintenant de vous envoyer le 9__e__ chapitre. Alors deux remarques concernant ce chapitre :_

_Je préviens tout de suite les impatients que ce n'est pas dans celui-ci que Gibbs va apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Ça c'est dit ! Mais avant de commencer à balancer les tomates pourries, je vous informe que c'est dans le prochain chapitre que Gibbs l'apprendra. _

_Je dédie ce chapitre à tous les gens qui chantent mal, aux casseroles (dont je suis la reine incontestée) ! Ah oui, avant que je n'oublie, j'ai mis les paroles d'une chanson, je sais qu'en générale dans le corps d'une fanfic c'est assez ennuyeux et ça casse le rythme mais lisez les paroles car ça résume assez bien les rapports de nos tourtereaux. En plus j'adore cette chanson._

_Voilà. Bonne lecture._

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

---------------------------------------------------

Allez ! Il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'elle l'appelle :

« Bonjour mon cœur ! »

« Bonjour mon ange » Lui répondit-il en décrochant.

« Euh dis-moi chéri… »

« Oh toi tu as quelque chose à me demander ! »

« Oui » dit-elle penaude.

« Vas-y je suis de bonne humeur ! » dit-il majestueux.

« Ha ha très drôle ! Tu te rappelles notre anniversaire concernant nos trois mois…»

« Comment oublier ! »

« De toute façon tu n'as pas intérêt ! » Dit-elle en riant. « Eh bien, tu te rappelles aussi que Caroline m'a aidé toute la journée pour mettre en place ta surprise. »

« Oui et c'était très gentil de sa part connaissant son caractère ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire car justement c'était loin d'être gratuit elle l'a fait en échange de quelque chose… »

« Et c'est quoi ce quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien le fait de te rencontrer. »

« Bah sans problème. De toute façon moi aussi je voulais rencontrer le phénomène Caroline. »

« Tu es sûr ? Mais je te préviens je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de ce qu'elle te dira. Tu as déjà une idée sur son caractère et ne t'attends pas à des gentillesses de sa part ! »

« Ok je serai sur mes gardes ! »

« C'est la bonne mentalité ! Ça t'irait ce soir ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok cool alors je viendrai te chercher chez toi à 19h30 et on ira dans un chouette restaurant qui fait aussi office de karaoké. »

« Hmmm, cela veut dire que tu devras chanter ? »

« Possible. On verra bien. A ce soir ? »

« Oui. Je t'aime. »

« Et moi donc ! » Conclut-elle avant de raccrocher.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant vers 20h et Tony était bien trop détendu au goût d'Evelyne. Bon c'est vrai, il était depuis longtemps rôdé avec ce qu'il subissait avec son père mais n'empêche que Caroline n'était pas le genre de femmes à sous-estimer…

« Arrête d'angoisser car moi je suis très calme ! » dit-il amusé.

« Justement je n'aurai pas angoissé si tu avais angoissé ! Je me serai foutu de ta gueule, j'aurai ri tout le long du trajet et ça m'aurait détendu. Mais comme tu n'angoisses pas c'est à moi de prévoir le pire… » Dit-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à s'installer sur sa chaise.

« Tu sais que tu es adorablement cinglée ! Arrête, tu donnes un tableau vraiment apocalyptique de Caroline ! »

« Et encore c'est mon amitié qui m'empêche d'être objective ! »

« C'est plutôt de la terreur qu'elle t'inspire ! » Trouvant de plus en plus comique l'inquiétude d'Evy.

« Et puis merde ! Tu as raison car moi dans cette histoire je ne risque rien, si vous tentez de vous entretuer il m'en restera toujours un sur deux même si je te regretterai légèrement plus qu'elle. »

« Légèrement ? » Dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Mmmm, tu viens de passer de légèrement à beaucoup ! »

« J'espère que je dérange ! » Lança sur un ton cassant Caroline.

« Mais non voyons ! Jamais ! » Lui répondit du tac au tac Evy.

« Dommage ! Alors c'est lui le bellâtre ? »

« Non je le trompe déjà ! »

« Eh bien il était temps ! »

« Caroline ! Tu avais promis de faire des efforts ! » Dit-elle en la foudroyant du regard puis se tournant vers Tony elle les présenta : « Tony voici Caroline ».

Tony s'était déjà redressé et tendit la main, bien sûre chose prévisible, Caroline ne le salua pas et s'assit sans se faire prier.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes agent du NCIS. »

« Oui. » Dit-il un peu perturbé par l'agressivité de cette femme qui semblait avoir son âge.

« Tu veux bien utiliser le ton employé par les gens civilisés en temps de paix Mme l'Amiral ! » Dit Evy tentant de rappeler à Caroline sa promesse.

« C'est bon, je me calme mais il a intérêt à faire ses preuves ! »

« Faire ses preuves ! Tu te prends pour me mère ! Arrête cela tout de suite sinon on se lève et on te laisse ici et ça sera la dernière fois que tu pourras lui adresser la parole ! » Dit Evy sur un ton cassant.

« C'est bon. » Dit Caroline en se tournant vers Tony : « Je m'appelle Caroline Thomason et je suis l'adorable assistante du dictateur assis à ma gauche ! » Dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

« Enchanté. Je suis Tony Dinozzo, agent du NCIS et petit ami de l'adorable dictateur à ma droite. »

« Réponse pathétique et sans originalité… » Dit-elle blasée et Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Caroline ! »

« Je plaisante ! Je plaisante ! Tu as vu même Tony en a ri. »

« Pfff, c'est un complot organisé par vous deux ! Vous voulez avoir ma peau ! Que puis-je faire d'ailleurs contre deux agents de l'état ! »

« Vous étiez un agent ? » Demanda alors Tony.

« Oui. Au FBI »

« Le FBI » Répéta Tony serrant machinalement les dents.

« Oui. Pourquoi cela vous dérange ? »Dit-elle ayant remarqué son changement de comportement et se mettant à son tour sur la défensive.

« Non, puisque vous n'y êtes plus. »

« Cela n'empêche que je suis toujours fière d'y avoir appartenu et je ne permettrai à personne de critiquer cette agence. »

« Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on la critique arrêtez alors d'en parler. » Dit-il commençant à s'énerver car il ne supportait pas cette agence ni leurs méthodes trop souvent agressives à son égard.

« Ouh la ! Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Et si on commandait ? » Dit Evy en flanquant un menu devant chacun des deux guerriers en puissance.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous reprochez au FBI ! »

« Je leur reproche d'accuser trop souvent et trop vite les agents des autres agences, surtout celles qui ne se laissent pas écraser pour leur pseudo capacité à résoudre des affaires qui ne sont pas de leur ressort ! »

« Oh je vois vous pensez que le NCIS est plus apte à résoudre les crimes que le FBI ! »

« Oui surtout quand il s'agit de marines ! Remarquez, même dans le cas de crimes contre des civiles on les a très souvent pour ne pas dire toujours coiffés au poteau. » Dit-il un sourire triomphal.

« Coup de chance sûrement dû aux indices déjà relevés par les agents du FBI ! »

« Bon ben vous ne voulez toujours pas commander …» Evy ne posait même plus la question, c'était une évidence. Sa soirée était pourrie comme elle l'avait d'ailleurs imaginée : ces deux là étaient comme chien et chat et ni l'un ni l'autre ne lâcherait le morceau. « Allez, moi je change de place étant donné que rester à la table des enfants ne m'intéresse plus ! » Elle se releva prit sa chaise et se dirigea vers la table d'un groupe d'hommes et de femmes. Elle leur demanda s'ils voulaient bien la laisser se joindre à eux et ils acceptèrent gentiment.

Tony soupira, il devait faire un effort pour Evy. Il se tourna alors vers Caroline : « Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver si vite. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec le FBI qui m'avait accusé à tort du coup je garde toujours un peu de rancœur envers cette agence. »

« Moi aussi je suis désolée… » Etant à son tour consciente qu'elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse : « Je suis très mal placée pour défendre le FBI étant donné que j'avais démissionné ! J'ai eu droit à des supérieurs qui m'ont pourri la vie et ce n'était pas facile à gérer surtout à cause des crimes monstrueux que je devais affronter chaque jour. »

Tony lui sourit : « On enterre la hache de guerre le temps du dîner ? » Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Ne croyez pas que vous avez réussi à gagner ma confiance. Evy est quelqu'un de très important pour moi, elle m'a recruté en tant qu'assistante alors que je n'avais quasiment aucune expérience dans ce domaine et m'a retapée moralement en me redonnant goût à la vie. Du coup je compte bien la protéger de toute personne qui pourrait lui faire du mal et je me méfie des bellâtres dans votre genre. Vous devrez faire vos preuves. » Néanmoins, elle décida quand même de lui serrer la main avant de continuer : « On va récupérer notre dictateur avant qu'elle ne terrorise d'autres personnes. »

« Avec plaisir. » Dit-il en se redressant et en tirant Evy sur sa chaise jusqu'à leur table : « On est désolé et on promet d'être sages ! »

« Ah trop tard ! » dit-elle en se redressant : « Vous m'avez gâché la soirée tous les deux et je … » Elle fut alors interrompue par Tony qui l'attira sur ses genoux puis la fit basculer en arrière et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire, en fait il ne voulait pas, même si cela impliquait des démonstrations publiques, mais cela il s'en foutait. Il avait assez passé sa vie à cacher ses sentiments. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux il lui dit alors : « Puisque je te dis qu'on sera sages ! N'est-ce pas Caroline ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers Caroline.

« Parole de scout ! »

« Tu n'as jamais été scout de ta vie ! » Dit Evy loin de se faire arnaquée.

« Ah bon j'aurais pourtant cru… » Dit-elle avec un air innocent.

« Bon ok je vous donne une seconde chance. » Dit Evy en se redressant à regret et en s'installant sur sa chaise quittant pour ce faire les tendres bras de Tony. Ce n'est pas grave elle se rattrapera ce soir quand ils seront seuls et chez lui. « Allez, on commande le dîner ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

Ils dinèrent sans trop de chahuts. Vers 21h30 commençait alors la séance karaoké tandis qu'eux en étaient au dessert.

Tony se tourna vers Evy et lui demanda : « Alors dis-moi comment s'est déroulée votre première rencontre toi et Caroline ? » Curieux de voir comment ces deux là se sont rencontrées.

« Eh bien je crois que Caroline le racontera mieux que moi. »

« Ah non je n'ai pas envie de le faire ! »

« Allez s'il te plaît ! » Lui dit Evy en la regardant avec ce regard qui a fait si souvent fondre le cœur de Tony. Il vit alors que cela fonctionnait aussi avec Caroline car son regard s'était adouci.

« Ok, si tu y tiens. En fait c'était lors de mon entretien d'embauche : elle cherchait une assistante, maîtrisant l'outil informatique, les techniques de self-défense et les armes. »

« Drôle d'annonce ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers Evy.

« Hey ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Mon métier est dangereux de par les gens que je fréquente et comme j'ai souvent des réunions avec eux j'avais besoin d'une assistante capable de se protéger. »

« Et toi qui te protégeait ? » Dit-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter car il n'avait jamais pensé que son travail pouvait à ce point être dangereux.

« Eh bien moi je ne risque rien ! Je n'ai qu'à leur faire l'un de mes adorables sourires et ils me laisseront partir ! » Lui dit-elle en souriant toute dents blanches dehors.

« Non, sérieusement cela peut être si dangereux ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Caroline sera obligée de me protéger elle m'aime trop ! »

« En fait, c'est surtout que je n'aurai pas le choix car personne ne paie aussi bien qu'elle. »

« Je suis réellement touchée par cette démonstration d'amitié sincère et désintéressée ! » Dit Evy puis se tournant vers Tony : « Ne t'inquiète pas depuis que j'ai commencé ce métier personne n'a jamais été attaqué lors de nos réunions. Et puis Caroline peut être si effrayante parfois que je ne connais pas quelqu'un d'assez fou pour s'attaquer à elle. »Dit-elle en faisant un léger mouvement de tête en direction de Caroline.

Tony n'était pas très convaincu même s'il voulait bien croire que Caroline était assez forte étant donné son entraînement au sein du FBI.

Evy décida alors de détourner la conversation : « Eh mais c'est l'heure du karaoké ! Si je vous chantais une chanson ? »

« Bonne idée. Chante-lui la chanson _Not that kind of girl _d'Anastacia. » Lui proposa Caroline innocemment.

« Oui, pourquoi pas... » Puis se tournant vers Tony : « Ne sois pas trop critique envers moi mon chéri car je suis vraiment nulle ! »

« Tu dois sûrement exagérer. » Dit-il.

« Non, je t'assure elle est vraiment nulle. » Confirma Caroline, un sourire en coin.

Evy se redressa en donnant un rapide baiser à Tony puis se dirigea vers la scène. Après avoir choisi son morceau, elle prit le micro et commença à chanter. Tony ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre mais sûrement pas à ça car Evy chantait merveilleusement bien, elle était divine. Et il se dit qu'elles s'étaient amusées toutes les deux à ses dépends en lui faisant croire qu'elle chantait comme une casserole. Or, Evy ne se contentait pas de chanter mais imitait le personnage d'une femme fatale qui tentait d'être sexy le tout bien sûre sans tomber de scène. Ce qui la rendait adorable. Elle le regardait tout le long de la chanson et vers la fin quand elle conclut sa chanson par : _Not that kind of girl_, elle lui envoya un baiser volant.

Elle descendit alors de scène et revint à leur table.

« Tu as une superbe voix ! »

« Oui je sais… » Dit-elle d'un air blasé.

« Ne la flatte pas car elle a assez la grosse tête comme cela. »

« Non mais c'est vrai tu as une magnifique voix ! Pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais entendu chanter ? »

« Oh, je voulais que tu m'aimes pour moi-même et non pas pour la magnifique voix qui est la mienne. Car sinon à la moindre laryngite tu me quittais. »

« Oui, tu n'as pas tout-à-fait tort ! » Dit-il en souriant taquin.

« Eh bien voilà, au moins maintenant les bases de notre relation sont plus solides. » Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis Tony entendit quelqu'un chanter du Sinatra, étant un grand fan il se tourna pour voir qui chantait si bien ses chansons et il vit alors que c'était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années. Il fronça alors les sourcils, c'est étrange… Soit elle imitait à merveille la voix de Sinatra soit… Il se tourna alors vers les deux comparses qu'il trouva en train d'étouffer vaille que vaille un fou rire : « J'y crois pas ! Vous m'avez eu toutes les deux, deux fois de suite en plus ! » Dit-il en roulant en boule l'une des serviettes en papier devant lui et en la jetant sur Evy : « Ce n'était pas toi qui chantait ! C'était un play-back ! »

Elles piquèrent alors leur fou-rire en toute liberté et quand enfin Evy put reprendre son souffle et articuler, elle lui dit : «C'est un karaoké dans lequel les gens chantent uniquement en play-back. Je ne t'avais pas menti tout à l'heure : je chante vraiment comme une casserole ! Et puis ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute c'est Caroline qui a exigé que je le fasse en échange de l'aide qu'elle m'avait apportée l'autre jour ! »

Il se tourna alors vers Caroline qui lui répondit : « Elle m'avait fait le coup à moi aussi les premiers temps ! Donc, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne subisses pas le même traitement ! » Dit-elle en continuant à rire.

« Excusez-moi je dois aller aux toilettes. Ne vous entretuez pas en mon absence. » Dit Evy après s'être calmée et arrêtée de rire.

« Vous vous amusez souvent comme ça au dépend des gens ! » Dit-il en s'adressant à Caroline.

« Non, pas de manière aussi directe. Evy est quelqu'un de très posé et c'est la première fois que je la vois si détendue en la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Cela se voit qu'elle est épanouie avec vous. »

Tony sourit touché : « Elle me fait le même effet. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sens si bien, si heureux. Mais parfois j'ai des angoisses assez terribles à l'idée de la perdre… » Ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire cette confidence. Caroline était bien, pour le moment, la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler de ses sentiments envers Evy : « J'ai vu qu'elle avait changé de sujet pour ne pas m'inquiéter mais je tiens à savoir ce qu'elle risque : ce métier est-il vraiment dangereux ? »

« Pas autant que vous le pensez en tout c'est loin de l'être autant que celui d'agent spécial. Quand elle m'a recruté elle m'a bien expliqué qu'il y avait des risques, mais je dois avouer que jusqu'ici on n'a jamais eu de problèmes. Il n'empêche que je me balade toujours avec mon arme, et je continue toujours à m'entraîner. Et puis j'ai obligé Evy à avoir une arme dans sa voiture à défaut de se balader avec. »

« Elle ne voulait pas en avoir une sur elle ? »

« Non, elle les a en horreur et ne les supporte pas. Je croyais au début qu'elle jouait aux filles écervelées et trouillardes mais quand j'ai su pour son père, j'ai compris. Malgré cela j'ai insisté jusqu'au moment où elle céda pour la voiture. »

« Pourquoi son père ? Gibbs l'a traumatisé avec les armes ? »

« Son autre père… Elle ne vous a encore rien dit à ce que je vois… » Dit-elle silencieuse.

« Non, elle ne me parle pas de ses vrais parents. Je suis mal placé pour le lui reprocher moi-même je ne parle pas de mes parents. »

« Ça viendra. Il y a certains sujets qui demandent du temps. De toute façon même moi elle m'en n'a pas parlé, j'avais fait mes propres recherches et j'avais abordé le sujet avec elle. Elle en parla rapidement et puis changea de sujet. J'ai compris avec le temps que les quelques mots qu'elle prononça au sujet de son passé était une preuve de l'amitié qu'elle me portait et de la confiance qu'elle avait en moi. C'est cette amitié et cette confiance qui m'ont permis de sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles je me suis enfoncée au FBI. »

Evy arriva alors en se zigzagant entre les tables : « Ouh là vous avez une tête si sérieuse ! » Dit-elle en souriant : « Vous vous êtes encore disputés ! »

« Non, on a trouvé un ennemi commun sur qui focaliser notre vengeance : toi ! » Dit Caroline en regardant Evy.

« Hé hé ! Si par mon sacrifice je vous garde en vie et je vous empêche de vous entretuer ! Je consens à me sacrifier ! »

« Quelle sainte. » Dit Caroline.

« Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ! » Dit Tony en l'attirant et en l'embrassant.

Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux et le regarda intensément : « Blague à part, je veux te chanter une autre. Bien sûre toujours en play-back car je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce qu'il pleuve. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Une chanson pour moi ! Je suis très flatté ! »

« T'as intérêt » Dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de monter sur scène et de demander sa chanson.

« Je dédie cette chanson à l'homme que j'aime : merci d'exister mon amour ! » Dit-elle en souriant. La chanson qu'elle avait choisi était un morceau des Pussycat Dolls qui s'intitule _I'm done_.

_I wasn't looking for this  
What is this  
I don't know  
You know I was doing just fine  
By myself  
On my own  
Tell me how to stop this feeling_

I don't want to fall in love  
Just want to have a little fun  
Then you came and swept me up and now I'm done so done  
Falling madly deeply I  
Surprise myself enough to find  
That what's become this love and now I'm done so done, I'm done

Yeah

I can't imagine right now  
Standing here, without you  
To think that I tried to ignore  
What I felt, what I knew  
I could never, stop this feeling

I don't want to fall in love  
Just want to have a little fun  
But then you came and swept me up and now I'm done so done  
Falling madly deeply I  
Surprise myself enough to find that what's become this love and now I_'m done so done, I'm done_

Yeah

Et là elle descendit de scène, lui tendit sa main pour le pousser à se lever. Elle lui prit la main en entrecroisant leurs doigts tout en terminant la chanson :

_Thank you for not letting go  
When I said  
Let me go  
Thank you for timing, thank you for finding  
Thank you for not believing me baby when I said_

I don't want to fall in love  
Just want to have a little fun  
But then you came and swept me up and now I'm done so done  
Falling madly deeply I  
Surprise myself enough to find that what's become this love, and now I'm done so done, I'm done

Yeah

I wasn't looking for this, and now I'm done, I'm done.

Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement : « Je vous aime agent Dinozzo ! »

Il la regardait les yeux brillants, elle le faisait se sentir si vivant, tout devenait si intense avec elle ! Il avait l'impression de vivre un de ses films préférés mais en mieux car c'était la réalité : c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il vivait pleinement ! Il ne fuyait plus ! Il ne se sentait pas obligé avec elle de cacher ses sentiments, de détourner la conversation, de jouer au goujat pour la fuir et la faire fuir ! Pour la première fois de sa vie il ne voulait pas fuir la femme qui l'embrassait …

« Partons tu veux ? » Dit-il en la regardant intensément.

« Oui… » Dit-elle car comment résister à ses yeux surtout quand il avait ce regard. « Caroline… Excuse-nous… » Dit Evy sincère.

Caroline sourit : « Ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon notre diner est terminé. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. »

Evy la serra dans ses bras et la remercia : « Je te revaudrai ça ! »

« J'y compte bien. Au revoir M Dinozzo, n'oubliez pas de prendre soin d'elle ! » Dit-elle.

« Non. Je tiens bien trop à elle !» Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Evy.

La fin de soirée se déroula chez Tony et ils ne pensèrent qu'au bonheur d'être ensemble. Rien d'autre de toute façon ne comptait. Rien d'autre si ce n'est peut-être Gibbs… Mais cela, ils ne voulaient y penser ni l'un, ni l'autre, en tout cas pas durant cette merveilleuse soirée.


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut ;_

_Et un autre chapitre ! Un !_

_Bon ben voilà la suite. Je suis un peu naze car il m'a fait bosser ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer vos reviews, elles sont toujours les bienvenues._

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Tony avait compris depuis quelques jours déjà que Gibbs l'observait. Gibbs se doutait de quelque chose… Mais rien de plus normal, étant donné que Tony n'arrêtait pas d'agir bizarrement quand Gibbs était dans les alentours. Surtout quand ils se trouvaient seuls. Car à chaque fois que l'humeur de Gibbs le permettait, il tentait de lui parler de sa relation avec Evy, mais dès que Gibbs le regardait dans les yeux, Tony changeait de sujet ou faisait le clown. Or, à force, Gibbs commençait à être sur ses gardes. Du coup Tony décida de se calmer un instant et de faire oublier ce comportement à Gibbs, le temps qu'il arrête de le suspecter. Il valait mieux que l'un des deux lui annonce la nouvelle directement plutôt que Gibbs le découvre tout seul… Tony imagina alors Gibbs le suivant en voiture et le voyant en train de débarquer chez Evy, ou pire de l'embrasser… Rien qu'à la pensée de la réaction de Gibbs, Tony en eut des frissons tout le long de l'épine dorsale.

Or, deux mois c'étaient déjà écoulés depuis le diner avec Caroline. Et ni lui ni Evy n'avaient trouvé le bon moment pour annoncer leur relation à Gibbs. Ils se motivaient à chaque fois, sans se faire de reproches, car ils étaient tous les deux face à la même peur : la réaction de Gibbs.

Leur relation évoluait dans le bon sens et leurs sentiments devenaient de plus en plus profonds, de ce fait Gibbs ne pouvait pas casser leur couple. Mais il tenait une place très importante dans leur vie et cela aurait était très pénible pour les deux amoureux s'il rejetait leur relation. Sans oublier que cela risquait de chambouler les rapports que Gibbs et Tony entretenaient au travail.

Tony avait réussi à avoir un comportement normal depuis une semaine et il lui semblait que Gibbs était moins suspicieux à son égard. Du moins, il l'espérait…

Ce matin-là, ils devaient aller récupérer le contenu du coffre d'un marine assassiné et suspecté d'espionnage : il aurait ainsi vendu des informations top secrètes. Ils avaient trouvé la clé du coffre sur le corps et après une rapide enquête, ils découvrirent quelle banque le contenait. Ils espéraient ainsi trouver dans ce coffre les éléments qui allaient prouver sa trahison et peut-être aussi un livret de compte qui indiquerait le nom des acheteurs. C'était peut-être trop demander mais cela ne coutait rien d'espérer. Gibbs décida d'y aller, accompagné de Tony.

Tony comme à son habitude parlait à tort et à travers comblant le silence de son patron. Ils étaient arrivés dans la banque il y a de cela 15 minutes car ils perdirent beaucoup de temps à expliquer au directeur de la banque ce qu'était un mandat. Il faut comprendre que beaucoup de temps chez Gibbs c'était 5 minutes. Le directeur les laissa suivre l'une de ses assistantes qui les fit attendre dans une salle isolée, le temps de ramener la boite qui servait de consigne.

« Que crois-tu qu'on va y trouver boss ? »

« J'ai la tête d'un médium Dinozzo ! »

« Non, mais tu dois bien avoir une idée ? »

« Non ! » Dit Gibbs sur un ton cassant, commençant à s'impatienter.

« Moi j'ai bien une petite idée : il est fort possible qu'on trouve une série de dossiers. Remarque il est aussi fort possible qu'on n'y trouve rien, il est possible qu'il l'ait vidé ou qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps d'y mettre quoique ce soit… »

Gibbs s'agaça encore plus car l'idée d'avoir perdu son temps était très loin de lui plaire.

La jeune femme débarqua en laissant la boite sur la table : « Laissez la boite sur la table dès que vous aurez récupéré son contenu et venez me prévenir à mon bureau pour que je puisse la remettre en place. » Dit-elle en souriant aimablement toutefois son regard s'attarda sur Tony qui l'ignora. Cette femme était très mignonne, mais comme d'habitude ces derniers temps, Tony ne la regarda pas comme il avait l'habitude de regarder les femmes. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'entendait plus Tony parler de ses conquêtes, il ne draguait plus les témoins ou les autres enquêtrices. Cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il avait rencontré une femme et que c'était du sérieux. Etait-ce ça son secret ? Gibbs ne le pensait pas parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tony aurait à cacher cette relation. Et Gibbs le sentait très bien voire trop bien même : Tony lui cachait quelque chose !

Ils ouvrirent la boite et y trouvèrent un seul objet : une clef USB.

« Hey c'est bien mieux que ce que j'espérais. » Dit Tony. « C'est Abby qui va être contente ! ».

« Au moins on n'est pas venu pour rien. » Dit Gibbs en emballant et étiquetant la clef. Il la remit ensuite à Tony pour qu'il la range dans son sac à dos.

Ils quittèrent alors la salle et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'assistante.

« Eh Gibbs, comme c'est presque l'heure du déjeuner, si on faisait un détour par mon fast-food préféré ! »

Gibbs se contenta de continuer à marcher tout en ignorant royalement Tony :

« Allez patron ! S'il te plait ! Je commence à avoir faim et ça va empirer tu me connai… » C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent le coup de feu. Ils se plaquèrent automatiquement contre le mur, leurs armes au poing. Ils s'approchèrent alors du hall central et virent qu'il y avait un hold-up, un hold-up qui était en train de mal tourner car un homme gisait, baignant dans son sang, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Merde Jack qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! » Dit l'un des cambrioleurs

« Il avait appuyé sur ce putain de bouton ! Pourtant ils savaient tous qu'il ne fallait pas le faire…»

« Il faut qu'on se barre, on n'a pas le temps de prendre l'argent ! La police arrive ! »

« NON ! » Hurla Jack : « On n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Je refuse de repartir les mains vides ! Nous allons prendre les clients en otage et ils devront obéir à nos demandes s'ils veulent les récupérer vivants ! »

« Tu es fou ou quoi ! Ils ne nous laisseront jamais partir ! »

« Tu crois qu'on a le choix, sans cet argent nous serons morts de toute façon ! »

L'autre se tue. Il avait raison, ils n'avaient plus le choix.

Gibbs et Tony avait observé la scène et savaient qu'il fallait réagir très vite avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Gibbs fit alors les gestes nécessaires pour expliquer à Tony qu'ils allaient s'attaquer à eux arme au poing. Au signal de départ, nos deux agents se mirent à découvert et Gibbs hurla alors aux deux cambrioleurs : « NCIS ! Rendez-vous ! »

Les deux cambrioleurs étaient restés figés, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire car tirer sur des agents n'allait faire qu'empirer leur situation : « Posez vos armes car il n'est pas encore trop tard ! » Leur dit Gibbs en espérant que cela serait suffisant et qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres effusions de sang. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit derrière lui une voix : « C'est à vous deux plutôt de déposer vos armes ! »

Tony se tourna alors mais le troisième homme était trop proche de lui et l'assomma avec son fusil puis tourna son arme tout de suite contre Gibbs tandis que les deux autres hommes le visaient à leur tour.

« Vous avez entendu le gentil monsieur : il vous a dit de déposer votre arme ! »

Gibbs se savait coincé, Tony gisait inconscient et sa blessure saignait déjà. Il n'avait pas le choix car même s'il réussissait à viser un de ces hommes, les deux autres l'abattraient tout de suite. Il décida de se rendre et jeta son arme.

Le troisième homme ordonna à Jack de fouiller Gibbs puis Tony. Ce dernier s'exécuta et leur retira les armes qu'ils avaient encore sur eux puis jeta les deux plaques au troisième homme qui semblait être celui qui dirigeait les opérations : « Agent Gibbs et agent Dinozzo… Intéressant car nous avons là deux précieux otages supplémentaires. Prenez votre agent et mettez vous au coin et si vous faites un seul mouvement suspect je le tue ! ».

« Que va-t-on faire Tom ! On est dans la merde ! »

« On va garder tout ce beau monde en otage. Frank attache les mains et les pieds des deux agents ainsi que les agents de sécurité. Vous ! » Dit-il en s'adressant à l'une des guichetières : « Allez voir dans quel état est notre blessé et s'il est encore en vie soignez-le. » Dit-il en parlant de l'homme sur lequel avait tiré Jack. « Jack ramasse les portables de tout le monde, je ne veux pas qu'ils rentrent en contact avec qui que ce soit ! »

Gibbs avait pris son mouchoir et le mis sur la blessure de Tony en espérant arrêter ainsi les saignements. Il ne savait pas si sa blessure était grave ou pas et il avait peur que Tony ne reprenne pas connaissance. Car même dans ce cas il n'était pas sûr qu'ils le laissent sortir pour subir les premiers soins. Il entendit, ils entendirent d'ailleurs tous, les sirènes des voitures de police qui se garaient en trombe à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la banque.

Un officier s'adressa alors aux braqueurs : « Police ! Rendez-vous immédiatement et il n'y aura pas de blessés ! »

Tous pensèrent alors que le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. Seules les négociations donneraient un résultat mais tous espéraient que cela soit celui qui causerait le moins d'effusion de sang.

Entre temps, Ziva et McGee voyant que leurs coéquipiers tardaient à revenir avaient essayé de les joindre sans succès. Ils entreprirent de les chercher en commençant par la banque.

Arrivés sur place, ils trouvèrent les policiers. Ceci eut pour effet de les inquiéter encore plus. Ils résolurent de s'adresser au policier chargé des opérations.

« Excusez-nous. Nous sommes des agents du NCIS, est-ce qu'il y aurait deux agents du NCIS au nombre des otages ? » Demanda Ziva en montrant sa plaque.

« Oui. Il est cité que deux agents, du nom de Gibbs et de Dinozzo, sont au nombre des otages. »

« Eh merde ! Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenus plus tôt ! » Réagit alors Ziva sous le coup de l'inquiétude.

« Parce qu'on vient juste de l'apprendre et parce qu'on est déjà assez dans la merde ! » Dit le flic assez énervé par la situation.

« Excusez-nous mais ce sont nos coéquipiers et vous êtes conscient que vous allez devoir travailler en collaboration avec le NCIS maintenant que nos agents y sont mêlés. » Continua Ziva ne se laissant pas démonter.

« Oui, que cela me plaise ou non mais je vous préviens si je me rends compte que vous foutez le bordel, je vous vire sur le champ ! »

« Je serai bien curieuse de voir ça ! » Dit Ziva.

« On va se calmer. Nous voulons la même chose ! Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? » Essaya de tempérer McGee.

Le policier accepta alors de les briefer.

Ils appelèrent le directeur pour l'informer puis prévinrent Ducky pour qu'il se déplace au cas où il y aurait des complications, il serait ainsi le plus apte à soigner Gibbs ou Tony s'ils étaient blessés ou… Cela ne servait à rien d'envisager le pire.

Ils prévinrent aussi Abby qui, folle d'inquiétude, décida de venir avec Ducky et Palmer.

Arrivés sur place, Ziva et McGee en savait un peu plus et ils briefèrent tout le monde : « C'est un braquage qui a mal tourné. D'après les dernières images des vidéos de surveillances, avant qu'ils ne détruisent toutes les caméras, ils seraient trois braqueurs. On a pu les identifier. Ils ont envoyé des policiers chercher quelques membres de leurs familles qui pourraient peut-être les convaincre de se rendre rapidement. »

« Comment vont Gibbs et Tony ? Comment étaient-ils sur les vidéos ? Allaient-ils bien ? » Demanda tout de suite Abby.

Ziva soupira : « Gibbs ne semblait pas blessé mais Tony était allongé à ses côtés et semblait inconscient. Il avait du sang sur la tête. Il avait été assommé par l'un des braqueurs. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Comment sais-tu qu'il est juste inconscient ?!? »

« Je l'ai vu à la tête de Gibbs : il était inquiet et pas fou de rage ! Et sa main était encore appuyée sur la plaie de Tony comme pour stopper l'hémorragie.»

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! »

« Calme-toi Abby ! Je t'ai dit qu'il était vivant ! »

« Mais pour combien de temps ! Hein dis-moi ! » Cria presque Abby, visiblement très inquiète et disant comme toujours à haute voix ce que pensait toute l'équipe.

« Je ne sais pas ! Je suis tout aussi inquiète que toi mais pour le moment on est complètement impuissants. La police fait tout son possible pour sauver les otages. J'ai étudié avec eux les plans de la banque et il semblerait que les trois braqueurs aient bloqué toutes les issues et ce soient barricadés dans le hall central de la banque. Ils réfléchissent donc à la meilleure manière de les attaquer tout en évitant que les otages ne soient pas blessés. » Répondit alors Ziva pour calmer Abby en espérant ainsi calmer ses propres inquiétudes.

« Ils ne doivent pas faire ça ! Car c'est sûr qu'il y aura des morts s'ils foncent sur la banque ainsi ! » Dit alors Abby.

« Je ne dis pas qu'ils le feront forcément mais c'est une possibilité qu'il faut envisager sérieusement et en détail. Mais ils ne feront rien tant qu'ils n'auront pas fait passer une caméra qui leur permettra de connaître les emplacements et déplacements des trois braqueurs. » Tenta de la rassurer Ziva.

Ducky écoutait les échanges entre les deux femmes mais ses pensées étaient dirigées vers une autre femme : Evy. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, devait-il l'appeler Evy ou pas. Il s'est demandé alors si à la place d'Evy il voudrait ou pas être au courant et il sut tout de suite la réponse. Il s'isola et l'appela :

« Bonjour Evelyne.. »

« Hey Ducky ! » Dit-elle réellement heureuse de lui parler.

« Ecoute ma chérie… »

Le cœur d'Evy se serra car quand Ducky commençait ces phrases par ces trois mots c'était pour lui annoncer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Gibbs : « Ducky, je t'en prie… Je t'en prie… » Dit-elle faiblement.

« Calme toi mon enfant, il n'est rien arrivé de grave à Gibbs mais il est retenu en otage dans une banque… »

« Quelle banque ? »

« C'est la Westminster Bank sur la 16e avenue. »

« J'arrive. »

Elle prit ses clefs et monta dans sa voiture. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de tourner et elle se demandait pourquoi Tony ne l'avait pas appelé… Elle connaissait la réponse : « C'est parce qu'il est coincé avec lui… » Dit-elle à voix haute se parlant à elle-même. Le sort s'amusait encore à ses dépends, il testait ses nerfs : « _Que ferais-tu, ma chère petite Evy, si je te les prenais tous les deux ? Y survivras-tu encore cette fois-ci ? Sinon je peux continuer à m'amuser avec toi et te prendre l'un des deux… Sincèrement, je ne sais pas encore qui choisir… Mais tu verras bien…_ »

« La ferme ! » cria-t-elle à cette voix imaginaire qui voulait la noyer dans ce gouffre, dans ce néant où seule la douleur existe, une douleur abyssale…

Elle se gara dès qu'elle fut près de la banque. Arrivée sur place aucun des policiers ne voulut la laisser passer et elle dut appeler Ducky pour qu'il la fasse entrer. Il la fit passer de l'autre côté et la serra dans ses bras.

« Ducky : explique-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé. »

« Gibbs et Tony étaient partis récupérer le contenu d'un des coffres de cette banque et malheureusement elle a subi un braquage. Ils sont retenus en otage. Ziva a pu voir les images vidéo avant que les caméras ne soient détruites et Gibbs n'était pas blessé, Tony a malheureusement été frappé à la tête par l'un des braqueurs et il était inconscient. On est assez inquiets à son sujet car on ne sait pas s'il a repris connaissance ou pas. »

Evy se tue, il fallait qu'elle reste calme, cela ne servirait à rien qu'elle panique.

« Que fait la police ? Ont-ils commencé les négociations ? »

« Oui. »

« Et que veulent les braqueurs ? »

« Ils veulent un bateau rapide, ils ont dit qu'ils partiraient avec quelques otages et une fois arrivés dans les eaux internationales ils les balanceraient à l'eau vivants. »

Evy soupira : « Et qu'a dit le policier en charge des négociations ? »

« Que cela allait prendre du temps ; mais les braqueurs ne leur ont laissé que cinq heures. Dès lors ils tueront un otage toutes les demi-heures.»

« Tu crois qu'ils en sont capables ? » Dit-elle froidement, voulant avoir une vision claire de la situation.

« Je ne sais pas… Tout à l'heure en signe de bonne foi ils ont libéré un homme qui était blessé par balle. Cela suppose qu'ils ne veulent tuer personne… Mais je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont réellement capables s'ils voient que la police ne tient pas ses promesses… »

Evy baissa les yeux tout en essayant de calmer les tremblements dans ses mains.

« Allez viens avec moi. On ne peut pas rester ici, il faut qu'on rejoigne l'équipe.» Dit-il en la prenant par l'épaule et en la serrant contre lui puis la conduisit vers l'équipe de Gibbs.

Abby et Palmer regardaient en direction du véhicule où se déroulaient les négociations.

« Où sont Ziva et McGee ? »

« Certains proches des braqueurs sont arrivés et ils essaient de les convaincre de se rendre avant que les choses ne s'aggravent trop. Ziva et McGee sont partis voir ce qu'il en était. »

« Bon, en attendant, je vous présente Evelyne Sand. Elle est venue proposer son aide. Voici Abby Sciuto et Jimmy Palmer. »

Evy se força alors à sourire et leur dit : « J'aurai préféré vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. » Dit-elle en les saluant.

« Evelyne Sand ? La Evelyne Sand responsable de notre système informatique ? » Dit Abby ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'étonner.

« Oui. »

« Merci, toute aide supplémentaire est la bienvenue mais je crois qu'en tant qu'informaticiens on n'est d'aucune aide. »

Evy ne répondit rien et se tourna vers le camion des transmissions. Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que Ziva et McGee sortirent du camion. Ziva était à cran et McGee semblait toujours aussi inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda tout de suite Abby.

Ziva s'arrête et regarda Evy puis demanda à Abby : « Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est Evelyne Sand. Elle est venue apporter son aide. Voici Ziva David et Timothy McGee » Répondit à sa place Ducky.

En entendant le nom, Ziva et McGee se regardèrent. Ziva se tourna ensuite vers Abby et lui répondit : « L'un des proches a parlé aux braqueurs mais ils refusent toujours de se rendre. »

« Cela n'a donc servi à rien ! » Dit Abby.

« Non. » Dit McGee.

Evelyne se couvrit le visage, puis glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se força à réfléchir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit l'équipe en train de la regarder : « Reprenons : la seule option qui reste, c'est d'attendre sagement ici que la police débrouille ce bateau, ce que je ne crois pas qu'ils vont faire. Car je crois qu'ils vont envoyer des équipes SWAT à l'assaut. Je les ai rarement vus céder face à un tel chantage avec des otages. Dans tous les cas de figure, il risque d'y avoir des morts… ». Elle croisa alors les bras puis se tourna vers Ziva : « J'ai besoin des noms et des photos des braqueurs. Pouvez-vous me les apporter sur cette clef ? » Dit-elle après avoir sorti une de ses clefs USB de son sac.

« Pourquoi faire ? » Demanda Ziva, ne sachant pas très bien si elle devait lui faire confiance ou pas.

« Faites-moi confiance s'il vous plaît. J'ai bien une solution mais rien ne garantit que cela marche. Cependant je ne pourrai rien faire sans ces informations. »

« Je ne sais pas… » Hésita encore Ziva.

« Tu peux lui faire confiance Ziva. » Dit alors Ducky et Evy l'en remercia en lui souriant.

« D'accord Ducky, si tu le dis… Je reviens. » Elle récupéra la clef après avoir fait un rapide sourire à Evy qu'elle lui rendit redevable.

Ziva revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les données.

« Merci. Je dois partir un moment. » Elle embrassa alors Ducky et lui dit : « S'il y a un changement appelle-moi tout de suite. » Puis se tournant vers Ziva : « Il nous reste combien de temps avant l'assaut des équipes SWAT ? Dans les deux heures ?» Evy n'en doutait même pas à ce stade là.

« C'est possible, mais rien ne le garantit. En tout cas ils n'ont rien prévu pour le moment mais ça peut changer à moins qu'ils n'aient rien voulu me dire à ce sujet. »

« Merci. »

Elle repartit alors et passa le barrage policier.

Ils se tournèrent vers Ducky et ce fut Abby qui posa en premier la question : « Depuis quand Evelyne Sand vient-elle sur le terrain pour aider les agents ? »

« C'est une connaissance de Gibbs. »

« Elle doit être bien plus que ça pour se déplacer jusqu'ici ! En plus elle a l'air très inquiet à son sujet. Ducky qui est-elle vraiment pour Gibbs ? » Demanda Ziva.

« De toute façon vous finirez par le savoir tôt ou tard… C'est la fille adoptive Gibbs. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux le temps de digérer l'information : Gibbs avait une fille et il ne l'avait jamais dit. C'était Abby qui de loin était la plus choquée : « Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-il jamais dit ? »

« Il n'a jamais était très bavard : il n'avait jamais parlé de Sharon et de Kelly avant l'incident avec la bombe. »

Abby se tut, il est vrai que Gibbs n'aimait jamais parler des aspects personnels de sa vie.

« Quand Tony apprendra qu'il a dragué la fille de Gibbs… » Dit McGee en souriant puis il se rendit compte qu'il était possible qu'il n'ait jamais l'occasion de le lui dire.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il y a de cela quelques mois Tony fut coincé dans l'ascenseur avec Evelyne Sand. Et quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur Tony comprit qu'elle connaissait Gibbs. » Continua McGee.

« Hey ! Mais il ne m'en a jamais parlé ! » Remarqua Abby.

« Oui, parce que Gibbs a compris qu'on farfouillait dans le passé de Mlle Sand pour savoir quel était le lien qui l'unissait à cette femme. Et il a été si infernal avec nous trois qu'on n'a plus eu envie de discuter de ce sujet avec qui que ce soit. » Conclut McGee.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me disais de lui faire confiance » Dit alors Ziva à Ducky en soupirant et en regardant l'endroit par lequel Evy disparut.

Evelyne s'installa dans sa voiture. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à réfléchir au plan qui était censé sauver les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle avait pesé les pour et les contre, et il n'y avait pas une meilleure solution pour le moment. C'était la seule. Elle alluma son ordinateur portable et brancha sa clef USB. Elle transféra les données après y avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil puis se connecta et envoya un mail avec les données en pièces jointes. Elle prit ensuite son téléphone portable et utilisa un numéro qu'elle avait enregistré en appel abrégé.

A la seconde sonnerie on décrocha : « Salut oncle Eddy… »

« Bonjour ma chérie. »

« J'ai besoin de toi… »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as une drôle de voix ? » Dit-il inquiet.

« Papa et Tony sont coincés dans une banque et retenus en otage. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un grand service. »

« Tout ce que tu veux… »

« Je t'ai envoyé un mail qui contient toutes les informations que j'ai concernant ces braqueurs. J'ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches sur eux, que tu vois s'ils ont des dettes. Si c'est le cas paie les. Ensuite, tu devras trouver un des proches, n'importe qui pourvu qu'il ou qu'elle soit très lié à l'un des braqueurs. Assez en tout cas pour que les braqueurs le croient sur parole. Une fois que tu l'auras trouvé je veux que tu lui parles en personne, que tu lui expliques que tu as quelqu'un qui t'est cher dans cette banque et c'est pour cela qu'il fallait qu'ils se rendent. S'ils le font sans blesser un seul des otages, tu promets de prendre en charge leurs familles respectives et de les aider après leur sortie de prison. Par contre, s'ils refusent de se rendre explique-leur bien qu'ils n'auront nulle part où se cacher et que tu les tueras dans la seconde où tu mettras les mains sur eux. »

« Oui, je vois. »

« Tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas ? » Dit-elle se reprochant déjà de lui demander tout cela mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-moi m'en charger. »

« Je vais te faire un virement tout de suite pour que tu puisses régler leurs dettes. »

« Non, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des éléments qui te relient à moi. Et puis l'argent ne risque pas de me poser problème. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes d'accord ! »

« D'accord… Oncle Eddy il faudra faire très vite car j'ai peur que la police ne lance un assaut qui risque de leur coûter la vie. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'ai tout réglé, je t'appelle. »

« Merci Eddy ! »

« De rien, je le dois bien à ton père et à toi. »

Elle raccrocha puis appuya sa tête sur l'appui-tête. Elle ferma alors les yeux et commença à pleurer. Après quelques minutes elle décida de se reprendre et d'aller près de la banque, au plus près des deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus… Au plus près d'eux…

Quand elle arriva sur place, elle trouva Ziva en train de faire les cent pas. McGee était en train de serrer Abby contre lui. Tandis que Ducky était avec Palmer et regardait en direction de la banque.

Ziva la vit arriver en premier et se dirigea vers elle : « Qu'est-ce que cela a donné ? »

« Je le saurai dans une heure ou deux. » Dit Evy.

Ziva baissa les yeux et se tut.

« Y a-t-il du nouveau ? » Demanda à son tour Evy.

« Oui, les policiers ont réussi à glisser une caméra à l'intérieur et on a pu voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait les otages. Gibbs allait bien et Tony était conscient. »

Ziva espérait ainsi rassurer un peu la fille de Gibbs mais cette dernière était inexpressive. Son regard était vide, aucune joie ne s'y exprimait, tout semblait être éclipsé par un très profond désespoir.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il s'en sortira ! Gibbs a toujours eu une chance insolente. Il en va de même pour Tony et puis il veillera à ce qu'il n'arrive aucun mal à Gibbs. Ils ont toujours veillé l'un sur l'autre.» Ziva se rendit compte que ces mots elle les disait surtout pour se rassurer elle-même.

« Merci. » Dit Evy. Puis elle se tourna vers la banque qu'elle ne quittera plus des yeux même quand Ducky vint à côté d'elle et qu'il la prit par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

La situation à la banque n'était pas meilleure : la tension était palpable. Les braqueurs avaient réussi à récupérer plus de butin qu'ils ne l'espéraient car ils avaient réussi à forcer le directeur à ouvrir le coffre fort en échange de la libération de l'homme blessé par balle. Ils avaient ainsi fait d'une pierre deux coups car ils avaient fait ensuite croire aux policiers qu'ils le libéraient en signe de bonne foi.

Tony avait repris connaissance environ une heure après avoir reçu le violent coup. Gibbs était soulagé et le força à rester allongé le temps de récupérer. Quand la douleur fut plus supportable, il put se redresser.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça : au début j'avais l'impression qu'un escadron de bombardiers avaient balancé leur contenu à l'intérieur de ma tête maintenant j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est des mitrailleurs qui tirent en boucle, et bien sûr les balles continuent de ricocher. »

Gibbs sourit, si Tony avait le temps d'imaginer tout ça pour expliquer son mal de crâne cela veut dire qu'il allait mieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire patron ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On n'a aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Et je ne pense pas que les policiers vont réellement accorder ce que demandent ces trois là. »

« Ils vont donc venir à l'assaut. » Dit Tony.

« Il faudra se tenir prés. »

« On aura le temps de se détacher à temps ? »

« On n'a pas le choix de toute façon. »

« La ferme vous deux. »

Ils décidèrent de se taire pour que l'attention ne se focalise pas trop sur eux.

Cela faisait déjà presque cinq heures que le braquage avait commencé, et déjà près de deux heures depuis qu'Evy passa son coup de fil. Ducky a eu beau la supplier de s'asseoir, de boire ou de manger quelque chose, elle refusait de bouger et de quitter la banque des yeux. Ziva n'était pas dans un meilleur état sauf qu'elle exprimait son inquiétude par des coups de gueule. Abby était morte d'inquiétude et McGee la rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec l'aide de Palmer.

Le téléphone d'Evy sonna alors. Machinalement, elle décrocha : « Allo »

« C'est fait. J'ai contacté l'une des épouses. Ce n'était pas facile car elles étaient toutes avec la police, sur place. J'ai pu joindre l'une d'elle et elle a accepté de venir me parler. Elle m'avait promit qu'elle réussirait à les convaincre surtout si elle utilisait mon nom : tous les trois savent ce qu'il implique. J'ai payé leurs dettes, ils en devaient beaucoup à un bookmaker. Ils n'ont plus de raison valable de garder l'argent de la banque. Tu n'as plus de raison de t'inquiéter, ils seront libres dans quelques instants. Alors respire et vis !».

Evy resta imperturbable tout le long de la conversation et elle ne répondit qu'une chose : « Merci. » Avant de raccrocher.

Ziva s'était approchée d'elle, alors que les yeux de l'équipe étaient tous focalisés sur elle : « Qu'est-ce que cela a donné ? »

« Rien. » Dit Evy ne quittant pas des yeux la banque. On ne devait à aucun moment la relier à la soudaine et totale reddition des braqueurs et encore moi relier Eddy à cette affaire.

Ziva serra les dents, ils étaient impuissants et cela la rendait folle. Elle se tourna alors vers la banque puis vit du mouvement du côté du camion des transmissions.

« McGee viens avec moi ! » Quelque chose se passait et il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Arrivée dans le camion, elle trouva l'une des épouses qui attendait près du téléphone. Le négociateur parlait à l'un des braqueurs : « Elle veut parler à Jack. Elle dit que c'est très important… Laissez-les se parler c'est peut-être leur dernière occasion… Il accepte mais pas plus d'une minute. »

L'épouse acquiesça et prit le combiné : « Jack. Ecoute moi bien, je suis bien consciente qu'il n'y pas grand-chose que je peux dire pour vous convaincre tous les trois d'abandonner mais peut-être que mon oncle Eddy pourrait ? Il a été très déçu en voyant ce que vous avez fait. Il a dit qu'ils nous aideraient tous si vous vous rendez tout de suite, il remboursera nos dettes et vous aidera une fois sortis de prison. Mais il m'a aussi dit que si vous ne le faites pas il sera très fâché et les conséquences pour nous tous seraient très lourdes. Car il se met à la place des familles et te dit que s'il avait quelqu'un de cher dans cette banque et qu'il lui arrivait malheur, il serait furieux et voudrait se venger. Et la vengeance n'est jamais bonne. Tu m'as compris Jack. »

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit. »

« Oui. »

« Et comment sais-tu qu'il le fera ? »

« Il est venu me voir en personne et m'a donné sa parole d'honneur. »

« Je dois y réfléchir. »

« Dis bien à Tom et à Frank que nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est la seule solution, si vous vous rendez le juge sera plus clément. »

Jack raccrocha alors et ses deux complices le regardèrent : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'oncle Eddy avait appris ce qu'on avait fait. Il a dit qu'il couvrirait nos dettes, nous protégerait nous et nos familles même après notre sortie de prison si on se rend tout de suite et sans conditions. »

« Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »

« Parce que je crois qu'un des otages est un de ses proches. »

« Et si on ne se rend pas ? » Demanda Tom.

« Il nous buttera tous. » Répondit alors Jack ayant rapidement cerné les enjeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il tiendra toutes ces belles promesses ?!? » Cria presque Tom.

« Il a donné sa parole d'honneur à ma femme. »

Ils se turent et surent que c'était de loin la meilleure des garanties dans ce milieu. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une dizaine de minutes.

La perspective de se rendre ne leur plaisait pas du tout mais ils le savaient : c'était la meilleure solution, celle qui leur laissait voir ou du moins apercevoir un meilleur avenir pour eux et leurs familles. Un nouveau départ en sortant de prison était une meilleure perspective que de passer son temps en cavale fuyant non seulement les policiers mais aussi ce qui pourrait s'approcher le plus de ce que les gens appellent communément la mafia : on ne fuyait pas Eddy Carlotti.

Jack prit le téléphone à son tour et appela le négociateur.

L'ambiance était électrique dans le camion des transmissions et quand le téléphone sonna tout le monde sursauta : « Oui » Décrocha tout de suite le négociateur.

« On se rend. Nous allons déposer nos armes et nous allons sortir dans quelques instants. »

« Ok, je vous promets qu'on prendra cela en compte lors de votre jugement. »

Les trois braqueurs se tournèrent alors vers les otages qui étaient trop éloignés pour saisir en détail le contenu des échanges téléphoniques.

C'est Tom qui prit la parole : « Nous nous rendons et vous allez bientôt être libérés. » Puis se tournant vers le directeur, il lui remit le sac contenant les diamants et l'argent : « Vous devriez mettre cela en lieu sûr. »

Le directeur qui hésitait au début se redressa et récupéra le sac.

Les trois complices se tournèrent vers la porte, déposèrent leurs armes et se rendirent.

Ziva et McGee étaient déjà sortis du camion. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, il fallait annoncer la bonne nouvelle le plus vite possible : « Ils se rendent ! C'est incroyable ! L'une des épouses est venue et ce qu'elle a dit au téléphone a suffi à les convaincre de se rendre. » Leur dit d'une traite McGee. Abby sauta de joie et le serra dans ses bras puis serra Ziva dans ses bras qui souriait soulagée. Même si elle ne savait pas encore quoi penser de ce qui se passait. Evy continuait à être impassible.

Ducky l'obligea alors à le regarder : « Evy ma chérie, tout va bien désormais ils vont être bientôt libérés. »

Evy le regardait sans le voir, puis se tourna vers la banque : « Je n'y croirai Ducky que quand je le verrai ».

Ducky soupira, il comprenait ses inquiétudes, la vie ne lui avait pas fait beaucoup de cadeaux et à force l'espoir devenait un vrai poison dans des situations pareilles surtout pour quelqu'un comme Evy.

Ils virent alors les portes de la banque s'ouvrir et les braqueurs levèrent les mains en signe de reddition.

Les policiers les arrêtèrent tout de suite tandis que le reste des policiers entrait dans la banque pour la sécuriser. Une fois que c'était fait, une équipe de secouristes entra dans la banque et les otages purent sortir.

Tony avait libéré Gibbs en premier de ses liens et c'était maintenant lui qui terminait de lui détacher les mains après avoir libéré ses pieds. Les secouristes s'étaient approché de Tony et commençaient à examiner sa blessure pendant que Gibbs attendait : « Vas-y Gibbs ça ne sert à rien que tu restes là. Je vais bien mais va rassurer les autres car ils doivent être très inquiets ! »

« Non, on sortira ensemble. »

« Ça risque de prendre du temps. Ne t'inquiète pas je te suis. Va rassurer Abby avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise de nerfs. »

Gibbs soupira, Tony avait raison : « Bon, je sors les rassurer et je reviens te chercher. »

« Ok, en tout cas j'adore quand tu t'inquiètes comme ça pour moi boss ! » Dit Tony en souriant.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir autant de boulot à régler avec un homme en moins. » Dit Gibbs en se redressant sans laisser le temps à Tony de râler.

Les otages commencèrent à sortir et se fut le tour de Gibbs. Evy se rapprocha de la porte autant que pouvaient le lui permettre les policiers et vit alors Gibbs sortir, son cœur recommença alors à battre, il avait l'air d'aller bien… Il allait bien… Pensa-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot et elle courut vers lui pour enfin se jeter dans ses bras.

« Evy ! » Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle pleurait et tremblait en même temps.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! » dit-elle sur le coup, mais bon elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre ça.

Il la serra alors plus fort et ferma les yeux : « Je vais bien… Je vais bien… » Lui répéta-t-il, la berçant pour l'apaiser. Et ça marchait… Elle se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls et qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être inquiétée. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui pour laisser son équipe se rassurer à son sujet. Ce fut Abby qui se jeta la première dans les bras de Gibbs : « Gibbs ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu vas bien ?»

« Oui Abby, ne t'inquiète pas. » Ils étaient tous près de lui, heureux de le voir en bonne santé.

Evy tourna ensuite les yeux vers l'entrée et vit sortir Tony. Elle se tourna et se dirigea alors naturellement vers lui, elle marchait lentement. Tony était soutenu par l'un des secouristes mais quand il redressa la tête la seule personne qu'il vit c'était elle.

« Evy mais que fais-tu… » Sa seule réponse fut de se serrer contre lui et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle sourit : cette odeur, ce corps, ces bras… Il était vivant, ils l'étaient tous les deux. Tout le reste elle s'en foutait. Tony la serra à son tour dans ses bras et enfuit sa tête dans son cou, dans ses cheveux.

Abby avait fini par lâcher Gibbs et laissa Ziva le serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

« Où est Tony ? » demanda Abby.

« Il est juste derrière moi, il se faisait soigner… » Dit Gibbs en se tournant pour chercher Tony du regard puis se figea. Ils se figèrent d'ailleurs tous.

Tony était en train de serrer Evy dans ses bras. Comme s'ils se connaissaient… Comme s'ils se connaissaient très bien. Et c'est à ce moment là que tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Gibbs : « _Il avait bel est bien rencontré une femme mais cette femme c'était ma fille !_ » Pensa Gibbs en serrant les poings.

19


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou ;_

_Alors voilà la suite. J'ai bloqué sur certains passages transitoires mais les plus importants ont été rédigés avec beaucoup de plaisir. J'ai dû faire cela en deux chapitres. Mais je ne pense pas que cela vous dérange d'avoir deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! ;0)_

_Bonne lecture_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_P.S. : J'ai pas mal rit en lisant ta review 'cad' et tu as raison : bien que ce soit un bien mauvais moment pour Tony, s'en est un excellent pour les sadiques que nous sommes !lol_

_

* * *

  
_

Tony redressa la tête et vit Gibbs… La confrontation allait avoir lieu plus tôt que prévu… Il regarda alors Evy dans les yeux puis la repoussa doucement : « Il faut que j'aille lui parler ! » Dit-il en souriant faiblement et en lui caressant la joue.

« Pas maintenant… Pas avec cette blessure à la tête… » Supplia-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers Gibbs mais deux bras fermes l'arrêtèrent dans son élan : « Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ! » Dit le secouriste : « Vous avez reçu un bien méchant coup à la tête, il vous faut des points de suture. Vous allez tout de suite monter dans cette ambulance. » Dit le secouriste en le forçant à se diriger vers l'ambulance.

« Je t'en prie Tony, sois raisonnable tu n'es pas en état d'affronter Gibbs maintenant. Tu dois te faire soigner, tu auras toujours le temps de lui parler demain. » Dit-elle toujours implorante.

Il soupira : « Tu as raison… » Il n'avait vraiment pas les moyens d'affronter un Gibbs furieux. Il monta dans l'ambulance aidé par le secouriste qui se tourna vers Evy et lui demanda si elle venait avec eux.

« Une minute ! » Dit-elle avant d'aller vers Gibbs. Elle lui prit les deux mains qui étaient toujours serrées et le regarda dans les yeux : « Je t'en prie papa calme-toi je t'expliquerai tout demain je te le promets ! » Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue puis elle repartit rapidement vers l'ambulance dans laquelle elle s'engouffra.

Gibbs serra les dents puis se tourna vers son équipe : « Nous avons une enquête à terminer. »

« Mais Gibbs… » Protesta Abby : « Tony est blessé… »

« Il n'est pas seul. On le saura bien assez tôt si sa blessure est grave mais pour le moment nous avons une affaire de haute trahison sur les bras et j'ai besoin de toi. » Dit-il en sortant la clef USB de sa poche et en la lui remettant.

Abby chercha du soutien chez ses autres co-équipiers : « Ziva dis lui toi… »

Ziva était restée muette dès le moment où elle vit Tony serrant Evelyne. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers leur voiture de service.

Ducky se dirigea vers Abby : « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais passer à l'hôpital.»

« Tu m'appelles dès que tu as des nouvelles sur son état ! »

« C'est promis ! Vas-y, Gibbs semble avoir vraiment besoin de toi ! »

« Ok. N'oublie pas ta promesse. » Dit-elle avant d'aller s'engouffrer dans la voiture.

Ducky soupira : « Qu'as-tu fais Anthony… Tu as fait se lever une tempête sur l'équipe et je ne sais pas si quelqu'un se remettra des dégâts qu'elle aura occasionnés… ».

Ducky se posait un grand nombre de question tout le long du trajet, se demandant pourquoi Tony aurait fait une chose aussi insensée : sortir avec la fille de son patron ! De Gibbs !

Il arriva à l'hôpital et se dirigea vers le service des urgences. Il trouva assez rapidement Evy et Tony. Il décida de se rapprocher d'eux mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres préférant leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais là où il se trouvait il pouvait entendre leurs échanges et ce qu'il vit et entendit le fit sourire : Tony était assis sur un des lits et attendait le médecin. Evy se trouvait face à Tony pendant qu'il la tenait par la taille.

« Ça va ? Ta blessure ne te fait pas trop mal ? »

« Non. C'est plutôt la réaction de Gibbs qui me lancine ! »

Elle soupira et lui sourit : « J'ai vu sa tête… » Dit-elle se rappelant la scène : « Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà fait les réservations, j'ai demandé à l'agence de nous prendre deux allers simples pour n'importe quel pays ensoleillé qui n'a pas d'accord d'extradition avec les Etats Unis. » Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

« Bonne idée. » Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« On aura une cabane sur une plage déserte, tu apprendras à pêcher et moi j'apprendrai à nous confectionner des vêtements avec les écailles des poissons ! » Dit-elle très sérieuse.

Il éclata de rire puis la serra dans ses bras : « Comment fais-tu pour me faire rire dans une situation pareille alors que je viens de sortir d'une prise d'otage, blessé à la tête et bientôt mort des mains mêmes de Gibbs ! »

« Je crois que c'est ce que les simples mortels appellent un don ! » Dit-elle en lui souriant et en l'embrassant : « Dieu ce que je t'aime toi ! »

« Et moi donc ! » Dit-il en l'embrassant encore une fois. « Et si on partait ? Ils ont suturé ma blessure, le médecin a dit que ce n'était qu'une simple commotion. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester à attendre ici. »

« Non ! Hors de question ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi surtout si le médecin m'y autorise ! » Dit-il.

« Ok… si le médecin te libère, on s'en va mais je t'accompagne chez toi et je ne te quitte pas des yeux ! »

« Hmmm, tu seras donc mon infirmière et moi ton patient ! »

« Plutôt mon malade mental oui ! » Dit-elle en riant.

« Hm Hm ! » Dit le médecin en les interrompant : « Bon, comme je vous l'avez dit ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Je vous donne quelques calmants pour la douleur et je vous libère. Mais vous ne devrez pas rester seul ce soir car il faut quelqu'un qui vous surveille pour les prochaines 24h. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur j'ai l'habitude et j'ai même une infirmière à ma disposition ! » Dit-il en embrassant Evy.

« Tant mieux. » Dit le docteur en lui remettant les calmants et en les saluant avant de sortir.

« On rentre maintenant ! » Dit-il radieux.

« Oui ! » Dit Evy en riant et commençant à l 'aider à ramasser ses affaires.

Ducky décida de s'éclipser à ce moment. Il comprenait mieux le pourquoi maintenant : il avait beau connaître ces deux là séparément mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il les voyait… comment dire… rayonner, c'est cela ils rayonnaient ensemble. Cela allait être dur de convaincre Gibbs, ils allaient devoir l'affronter et être persuasifs.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Tony. Evy prépara alors quelque chose à manger.

Quand ils terminèrent Evy éteint la télévision et se tourna vers Tony.

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… » Dit-elle doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu es devenue bien sérieuse tout à coup… C'est au sujet de Gibbs… » Dit-il s'assombrissant à son tour.

« Il faut que je t'explique la nature de nos liens et comment cela a commencé entre lui et moi. Si tu ne connais pas la nature de nos rapports père/fille tu ne pourras pas comprendre ses réactions. »

« Oui. »

« Quand j'ai perdu mon père et qu'il apprit la nouvelle cela faisait à peu près une année qu'il avait perdu Shannon et Kelly. Quand l'avocat l'appela pour lui annoncer la mort de mon père, il fut ébranlé car mon père était un de ses plus proches amis, ils avaient fait leur début dans les marines ensemble et se sont mutuellement sauvés la vie plusieurs fois. C'était des frères d'armes. Il était du coup assez logique que mon père ait voulu qu'il ait ma garde. J'avais 14 ans à ce moment-là et j'avais demandé à l'avocat de dire à Gibbs que mon père était mort dans un accident de voiture. »

« C'était de cela qu'il était décédé ? »

« Non, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en discuter les premiers temps avec celui qui était pour moi un parfait étranger. » Elle soupira : « Les circonstances du décès de mon père sont une chose que je n'ai pas encore la force de te raconter. »

« Je comprends » Dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Gibbs avait refusé d'être mon tuteur. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Il ne se voyait pas alors avoir la force de gérer une fille adoptive. Quand j'ai su qu'il avait refusé et pour quelles raisons, j'ai décidé d'aller le voir. » Elle se tut un instant puis reprit : « Je l'ai attendu à l'entrée de sa maison toute la journée et en milieu d'après-midi il débarqua. Il avait l'air épuisé. Quand il me vit sur le pas de la porte il me demanda qui j'étais… »

_*« Que fais-tu là petite ? »_

_« Je suis Evelyne Sand, la fille de Daniel Sand. »_

_Gibbs serra les dents : « Je suis désolé mais tu es venu pour rien » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit._

_« Il y a quelque chose dont ne vous a pas parlé notre avocat surtout que vous ne lui en avez pas laissé l'occasion en lui raccrochant au nez. Je dois vous remettre cette lettre de mon père. Je ne sais pour quelle raison mon père voyait en vous quelqu'un d'assez mature pour s'occuper de son bien le plus précieux : sa fille. Même après qu'il apprit pour le décès de votre femme et de votre fille, il vous garda malgré tout comme mon seul tuteur. Une fois que vous l'aurez lue là vous aurez le droit de dire oui ou non. » Dit-elle froidement en lui tendant la lettre._

_Il prit alors la lettre et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Evy mais cette dernière ne bougea pas._

_Il décida alors de rester près de la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et retira la lettre : _

_« Bonjour Jethro, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que j'ai eu le mauvais gout de mourir avant que ma fille n'ai atteint sa majorité. Je sais que c'est une grande responsabilité que je t'impose mais tu es le seul capable de prendre soin d'elle. Il ne me reste plus de famille proche et elle est mon bien le plus précieux. J'avais mis ma vie plusieurs fois entre tes mains sans jamais hésiter comme d'ailleurs toi. Alors je sais que tu sauras t'occuper de ma fille._

_Merci mon ami._

_Dis à ma fille chérie que je l'aime et que je suis désolé de l'avoir abandonnée._

_Daniel »_

_Gibbs serra la mâchoire durant sa lecture. Cette lettre avait fait remonter beaucoup de souvenirs et lui rappelait en même temps la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Il leva alors les yeux et regarda Evelyne. Cette dernière était étrangement inexpressive. Cette fille avait son destin entre les mains de Gibbs et pourtant elle ne disait rien._

_« Entre » Dit-il en s'écartant de l'entrée._

_« Qu'avez-vous décidé ? » Dit Evy toujours impassible._

_Il soupira puis après un court silence il lui dit : « Je vais être ton tuteur. »_

_Elle desserra alors les dents et lui répondit : « Bien. Je dois repartir régler certaines choses. Je vais aussi récupérer quelques-unes de mes affaires et donner votre adresse au camion de déménagement. » Dit-elle sur un ton très neutre : « Est-ce que je peux dire aux déménageurs de passer dans deux jours ici vers les coups de midi ? »_

_« Oui, mais attends, entre manger quelque chose ou boire quelque chose. »_

_« Non merci et à dans deux jours. Merci d'avoir accepté la demande de mon père. »Dit-elle en repartant.*_

« Et il t'a laissé repartir ! » Demanda Tony.

« Il faut dire que je ne lui ai laissé ni le choix ni le temps d'agir. »

« Tu étais très dure à ce moment… »

« Tu veux dire que j'étais très Dark vador oui ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Mais bon vu la situation… »

« Oui. Ça n'a pas été facile pour nous deux durant cette période. Je m'étais installée chez lui et il m'avait libéré la chambre de Kelly. J'avais supposé, à juste titre d'ailleurs, qu'il n'avait commencé à vider cette chambre qu'avec mon arrivée. Il m'a laissé y installer mes affaires et on commença à cohabiter ensemble. Et bien crois-le ou pas, le plus bavard de nous deux c'était Gibbs. » Dit-elle en souriant en se rappelant les efforts fournis par Gibbs pour communiquer avec elle.

« Tu ne lui parlais pas ? »

« Non pas vraiment, mes phrases se limitaient à l'essentiel quand elles ne consistaient pas dans des mouvements de tête ou des gestes. Ma souffrance prenait cette forme là en plus d'un véritable besoin de tout ranger et de tout nettoyer. Gibbs lui c'était l'alcool. »

« Gibbs buvait ? »

« Oui, beaucoup trop à mon goût, c'est-à-dire 3 à 4 verres par jour, toujours après que je me sois couchée. Je me disais que c'était sa manière de mourir à petit feu. Un jour, alors que j'étais excédée de voir ces bouteilles se vider au fur et à mesure chaque jour, je les ai prises devant lui et j'ai commencé à les vider dans l'évier. » Elle sourit en se rappelant la tête qu'il faisait.

« Il t'a laissé faire ? »

« Bien sûre que non. »

_*« Eh qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Pose ces bouteilles tout de suite ! » Dit-il en se rapprochant d'Evy._

_« Sinon quoi ! » Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux tout en continuant à vider une bouteille de whisky._

_« Non ! Elle parle ! »Réagit tout de suite Gibbs provocateur à son tour._

_Evy serra les dents mais continua à vider les bouteilles : « Pour un alcoolique tu es bien observateur ! Ta douleur tu devrais l'affronter au lieu de la noyer dans l'alcool. Si tu es trop lâche pour survivre, tu devrais te suicider une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de le faire à petit feu ! » Dit-elle en jetant la dernière bouteille dans l'évier, tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre._

_« Tu es très mal placée pour me donner des leçons ! Toi, tu t'enfermes dans ton petit monde et tu t'isoles de manière à ne t'attacher à personne et surtout pas à moi ! »_

_« M'attacher à quelqu'un qui veut mourir ! Non merci ! J'ai déjà assez donné, je ne survivrai pas à une autre mort surtout si celle-ci est voulue ! »*_

« J'y suis allé fort ce jour-là, mais ça a été bénéfique, car depuis je ne l'ai plus vu boire qu'occasionnellement. Il a arrêté de se comporter comme quelqu'un qui rendait service à mon père et a commencé à se comporter comme mon père. Il me préparait à manger, rentrait plus tôt et commençait à organiser sa vie autour de mon existence. C'est cela qui m'a permis à mon tour de me comporter comme sa fille. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai appelé papa. Notre relation est devenue à force quasi-fusionnelle et du coup on a toujours été proches et très protecteurs.»

« Je comprends. »

« Quand tu l'affronteras demain, ne lui en veux pas pour ce qu'il te dira. Il ne veut que mon bonheur. Ok ? »

« OK chef ! » Dit-il en la ramenant dans ses bras et en la serrant : « Mais pour le moment profitons de notre soirée ! ».

Elle se blottit alors dans ses bras et soupira, heureuse.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony s'était réveillé en premier alors qu'Evy dormait encore.

Il ne voulut pas la réveiller et décida de lui laisser un mot : « _Je dois y aller belle au bois dormant. Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. _»

Il se gara dans le parking, à sa place habituelle. Il respira profondément et descendit.

Il arriva dans l'open-space bien assez vite, bien trop vite à son sens… Ils étaient tous présents : Ziva et McGee étaient à leur bureau et Gibbs était debout au milieu. Tony s'arrêta au niveau de son bureau et y déposa son sac-à-dos.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Gibbs : « Il faut qu'on se parle. »

Gibbs n'avait pas lâché Tony du regard, il se tourna vers son bureau et jeta le gobelet contenant son café dans la poubelle avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Tony ne put que le suivre.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur et Gibbs le bloqua puis se tourna vers Tony.

« Dis-moi Tony : qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête pour te pousser à sortir avec ma fille ? »

« Gibbs ce n'était pas calculé…C'était venu naturellement… »

« Naturellement ! Parmi toutes les femmes sur cette terre, il a fallu que cela soit naturel avec ma fille ! Et cela fait combien de temps que cela dure ?»

« Cinq mois… »

« Cinq mois ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule Dinozzo, tu me croisais chaque jour tout en sachant pertinemment que tu sortais avec ma fille ! »

« J'ai bien essayé de te le dire plusieurs fois, mais je n'y arrivais pas ! Je savais que tu allais réagir violemment… »

« Tu avais assez de cran pour sortir avec ma fille mais pas assez pour venir me le dire en face… »

Celle-là elle faisait mal ! Tony se figea et regarda Gibbs, bon il était temps qu'il réagisse : « Dis moi Gibbs qu'est-ce qui te dérange vraiment : que ta fille sorte avec un homme ou que cet homme soit moi ! » Dit-il en l'affrontant du regard.

« Ce qui me dérange Dinozzo c'est que ma fille ait été draguée par un de mes hommes ! »

« Tu crois que je suis indigne d'elle ? Alors dis-moi quel genre d'homme tu lui destinais ! »

« Sûrement pas un agent du NCIS ! »

« Tu aurais peut-être préféré un marine !!!! »

« Je ne veux pour ma fille ni un marine, ni un policier, ni un agent ni quoique ce soit qui la ferait se ronger les sangs à chaque fois qu'elle entend le téléphone sonner, à chaque fois que cet homme tarde à rentrer… Je veux un homme qui a un métier qui ne risque pas de l'éloigner de sa famille, de le mettre lui ou sa famille en danger ! Je lui voulais une vie normale ! Je lui voulais une vie sans terreur, sans ces angoisses qu'impliquent toujours des métiers comme les nôtres ! Et toi tu viens, tu la fous dans ce bordel, moi qui ai tout fait pour l'éloigner de ce monde ! Tu viens et tu gâches tous mes rêves d'une vie meilleure pour ma fille !!!! Voilà ce que je te reproche Tony ! »

Tony se tut. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Ce qui me dérange Tony c'est que tu n'aies pensé qu'à toi en oubliant que c'était elle qui allait payer ! »

« A t'écouter, je ne devrais jamais avoir de relation sérieuse avec une femme, me marier, avoir des enfants… »

« Crois-moi sur parole : ce métier exige un prix à payer et le prix c'est ta vie privée. Si tu l'aimes vraiment quitte-la. Laisse-lui une chance d'avoir une vie stable. » Conclut Gibbs en réactivant l'ascenseur et en revenant dans l'open-space.

La porte était en train de se refermer mais Tony tendit la main et la bloqua. Il sortit alors de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau sans adresser un regard à ses co-équipiers. Ziva et McGee avaient vu Gibbs sortir de l'ascenseur et se diriger à l'autre bout de l'open-space avant de disparaître. Ils se tournèrent vers Tony et virent qu'il n'allait pas bien. Gibbs n'a pas dû y aller de main morte !

Il se releva de sa chaise et décida d'aller se rafraichir le visage. Une fois arrivé dans les toilettes pour homme, il ouvrit le robinet et se rafraichit le visage. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il redressa la tête et regarda dans le miroir et y vit Ziva. Elle ferma la porte des toilettes et s'appuya contre elle : « Alors comme ça tu sors avec la fille de Gibbs ! »

Il soupira et se tourna vers elle en s'appuyant sur le lavabo. Néanmoins il ne dit rien.

« Tu pensais quoi à ce moment : cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé je vais le faire avec la fille de Gibbs ! C'était un défi pour toi ? » Dit-elle bien décidée à ne pas prendre de gants.

« Que Gibbs pense cela de moi je peux comprendre, il a dû se sentir trahi après tout, je lui ai menti encore une fois mais en plus j'ai touché au domaine privé et à quelqu'un qui lui est très cher. Mais toi pourquoi cela te dérange ? Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de me dire : tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme ! Mais si malgré tout tu le crois c'est que tu me connais bien mal. »

« Je dis cela parce que par ta faute, l'équipe est perturbée et Gibbs est hors de lui. Il est possible que vos rapports ne soient plus les mêmes et cela rejaillira forcément sur nous et sur votre travail. »

« Bon ok, on va arrêter ce jeu stupide entre nous deux : on aurait dû d'ailleurs crever l'abcès depuis longtemps. »

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler. » Dit-elle sur la défensive et se dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Il l'attrapa alors par le poignet et l'attira vers lui : « Non, il faut qu'on en parle maintenant ! Tu sais pourquoi je suis sortie avec Evy : parce qu'elle m'a plu tout de suite au-delà des habituels coups de cœur que j'ai pour la plupart des femmes. Elle me rend heureux et je me sens si bien avec elle. Je n'angoisse plus quand elle est dans les alentours. Je ne me sens plus seul depuis qu'elle est dans ma vie. »

« J'en suis heureuse pour toi » Dit Ziva en détournant les yeux, elle ne supportait pas d'entendre cela.

« C'est ce que je ressentais avec toi… » Dit-il en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Mais ni toi, ni moi n'avons voulu franchir le pas ! On était attirés l'un par l'autre et pourtant on n'a rien fait : toi parce que tu te rattachais trop à l'image de tombeur que je donnais de moi-même ; tandis que moi je me forçais à croire en cette idée que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, qu'une femme comme toi ne pourrait jamais être attirée par moi… On se cherchait des excuses. Ce n'est qu'avec Evy que j'ai compris cela. J'ai compris alors que l'on n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être autre chose que des amis et des équipiers. Que l'on s'amusait à jouer ce jeu parce que cela nous évitait de nous engager avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Comment ça… »

« Tant que cette possibilité existait entre nous deux, on pouvait se dire qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre mais tout en ne faisant aucun effort pour y arriver. Mais quand j'ai revu Evy l'autre jour, j'ai foncé, je n'ai pas cherché d'excuses malgré le fait que je savais qu'elle était la fille de Gibbs. Et j'avais compris au fur et à mesure ce qu'était qu'aimer vraiment. Quand on aime quelqu'un on n'a qu'une seule envie : être avec cette personne et rien ne peut nous en empêcher. On ne se trouve plus d'excuse. Ce soir-là, je n'ai pas pu la laisser partir ! La simple idée de ne plus la revoir me rendait malade ! » Tony réalisa alors que Gibbs avait raison de vouloir protéger sa fille, mais il avait tort de lui imposer un choix de vie. Lui il lui donnerait le choix, ce soir il devra discuter sérieusement avec Evy.

Il soupira : « On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble… » Dit-il en la regardant.

Elle sourit tristement, il fallait crever l'abcès, il fallait qu'elle lui parle à cœur ouvert : « Tu dois avoir raison… Il est vrai que je me cherchais toujours des excuses et à cause de ça on a perdu beaucoup de temps… ». Elle retira son poignet de son emprise : « Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit au début. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu mérites ce bonheur avec cette femme. Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi. Mais il me faudra quand même du temps.»

Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras : « Merci… »

Après quelques instants, elle s'éloigna de lui et sortit des toilettes.

Tony se tourna vers le lavabo et soupira. Il se rafraichit encore une fois le visage puis récupéra une serviette en papier pour s'essuyer le visage. Cela lui a fait du bien d'aborder enfin ce point avec Ziva. Si Evy décide de rester avec lui, il faudra qu'il fasse de même avec Gibbs : il devra accepter leur relation et lui faire confiance pour faire le bonheur de sa fille. Il ne pouvait plus rester sur la défensive, il fallait qu'il se batte pour cette relation.


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou ;_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles étaient magnifiques ! J'en étais très émue, ça m'a du coup super boostée pour écrire la suite._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos commentaires._

_Bizzzzzzz_

_P.S. : Là c'est ma réponse pour 'cad' car c'est seule manière que j'ai de réagir à tes reviews : je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire concernant la sainte prière que tu nous as demandé de faire : 'Amen !' En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ' tu es diabolique' : j'adore ce genre de compliment (mouahahaha !) mais je vois que toi aussi ainsi que les autres lecteurs êtes tout aussi sadiques que moi, du coup on se comprend ! héhé !_

* * *

Gibbs descendit chez Ducky. Il avait besoin de s'isoler mais en même temps il avait besoin de voir Ducky. Il s'en voulait d'avoir perdu le contrôle, il ne voulait pas être aussi violent mais dès le moment où cela touchait la vie d'Evy, il s'énervait très vite. Il débarqua en trombe chez Ducky et le trouva en train de discuter avec Palmer. Gibbs se tourna alors vers Palmer.

« Euh, je crois que j'ai oublié un truc dans ma voiture je vais aller le récupérer et je vais en profiter aussi pour faire un petit tour… » Dit Palmer en sortant rapidement de la salle d'autopsie.

Ducky alla s'asseoir à son bureau et regarda Gibbs.

« Dis-moi Ducky : pourquoi Tony a-t-il fait ça ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Mais je crois sincèrement, le connaissant aussi bien que toi d'ailleurs, que c'est venu tout seul et que c'était loin d'être calculé… »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais tu vois Ducky j'aurai aimé qu'il fasse un certain nombre de calculs avant de sortir avec ma fille ! Il n'a même pas pensé au genre de vie qu'il risquait, qu'est-ce que je dis, qu'il allait lui offrir : une vie d'angoisse permanente ! »

« Je sais… Mais il ne peut quand même pas se résigner à rester seul toute sa vie tout cela parce qu'il ne veut pas que sa femme s'inquiète pour lui : toi-même tu t'es marié quatre fois… » Ducky n'aimait pas faire référence à la vie de Gibbs mais il n'avait pas le choix Tony avait droit au bonheur surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu avec Evy. « Evy est quelqu'un de solide, ton métier fait qu'elle s'inquiète énormément pour toi et pourtant jamais tu n'avais décidé de le quitter pour elle et elle ne te l'a jamais demandé… Tu ne peux pas toi le demander à Tony… »

Gibbs soupira, il voulait discuter avec Ducky et bien que sa franchise faisait mal elle lui permettait d'éclaircir ses idées : « Ducky, toi et moi savons deux choses : la première c'est qu'être la femme d'un agent spécial et en être la fille ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ; la seconde est qu'elle risque de revivre le cauchemar qu'elle a vécu avec son père. Nous avons réussi à cacher notre lien car c'était la meilleure protection que je pouvais lui offrir contre les gens qui voudraient se venger de moi mais avec Tony, si ça devient sérieux au point où ils décident de se marier, cela sera complètement différent tout le monde saura que c'est la femme de Tony Dinozzo. Et nous avons déjà une idée sur le nombre d'ennemi qu'il a : imagine qu'ils s'attaquent à elle sans parler du fait qu'ils le tuent ou autre… » Gibbs serra les points il ne voulait pas y penser car cela brassait trop de souffrance à venir.

Ducky se tue et soupira. Après quelques instants il regarda Gibbs : « Ecoute-moi Gibbs, cette décision une seule personne doit la prendre et c'est Evy. Mais je comprends que tu veuilles la protéger en éloignant Tony, j'aurai fait de même dans la même situation. Tony est un excellent homme et je dois avouer que ni toi ni moi ne pouvions espérer mieux pour elle. Son seul défaut malheureusement c'est son métier et le danger qu'il implique. Mais tu ne peux pas lui reprocher cela car c'est ton métier. Néanmoins laisse moi te dire quelque chose, c'est un choix très pénible que tu imposes à ta fille : je les ai vu l'autre jour ensemble à l'hôpital et tu sais je ne les ai jamais vu autant rayonner tous les deux. Ils semblaient si heureux. Cette rupture si elle se fait brisera le cœur de ta fille. »

Ce fut au tour de Gibbs de se taire. Ducky avait raison, Tony était un homme d'exception et, sans ce métier, il n'aurait pas envie que cette relation cesse mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Evy vivre un enfer : « Je le sais, mais je préfère cette souffrance qui finira par passer plutôt qu'une longue série de souffrances durant toute sa vie. Si Tony l'aime il devra la quitter. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il n'y a pas pensé avant… »

« Tu sais… je crois qu'il n'a pas toutes les cartes en main. Elle n'a pas dû lui parler de son père et des circonstances de son décès. »

« C'est ce que je pense moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas mon rôle de le lui dire. » Il soupira : « Il faut que j'y aille Ducky. »

« D'accord Gibbs, mais n'oublie pas que cela doit rester sa décision à elle : ni la tienne ni celle de Tony !»

Gibbs quitta alors la salle et monta rapidement dans l'ascenseur.

L'ambiance était restée électrique durant toute la journée, Gibbs était d'une humeur massacrante et Tony obéissait sans un seul commentaire de toute la journée.

A la fin de la journée, ils purent tous enfin rentrer chez eux, McGee en aurait pleuré de joie car l'atmosphère était insupportable.

Tony prit son portable et appela Evy : « Bonsoir ma puce. »

« Mon cœur… Alors dis-moi comment ça s'est passé avec Gibbs ? »

« Je te raconterai tout ce soir, tu es à la maison ? »

« Oui. »

« J'arrive. »

Quand il arriva chez elle il était déjà 19h. Il respira à fond avant de sonner car il savait qu'en donnant ce choix à Evy il risquait de la perdre ce soir. Et cela lui déchirait le cœur.

Elle ouvrit la porte et lui sourit avant de le serrer dans ses bras : « Mon amour… »

Elle s'écarta et ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le canapé du salon.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien… C'était si pénible que ça ? » Dit-elle inquiète.

« Pire ! Il a asséné ses coups les uns après les autres… »

« Il t'a frappé ! »

« J'aurai préféré… C'était des phrases ou plutôt des vérités… Il m'a dit que je m'étais bien foutu de sa gueule en osant sortir avec sa fille sans en plus le lui dire… »

« Aie… Ça c'était à prévoir… Mais est-ce que tu as pu le convaincre que c'était sérieux entre nous deux ? As-tu pu le rassurer ? »

« Non pas vraiment… J'avais bien commencé à le faire mais il m'a dit quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais malheureusement pas pensé et ça m'a cloué le bec… »

Evy le dévisagea un instant : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Tony soupira et se força à répéter ces mots qui lui ont fait très mal : « Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de t'imposer la vie que subissait les femmes de flics ou d'agents spéciaux ou même de marine… Il a dit que tu méritais une vie normale… »

« N'importe quoi ! » Dit-elle commençant à s'énerver.

« Non ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, Gibbs s'inquiète énormément pour toi. Il m'a dit que si je t'aimais vraiment je devrais te quitter… »

Evy serra les dents mais ne dit rien.

« Il avait raison mais il avait tort sur un point : ni lui ni moi n'avons le droit de t'imposer quoique ce soit. Néanmoins, c'est un point sur lequel il faut qu'on discute car je veux que tu réfléchisses au genre de vie que je risque de t'offrir : je ferai tout mon possible pour te rendre heureuse mais il y a des choses sur lesquelles je n'ai aucun contrôle et contre lesquelles je ne pourrais malheureusement pas toujours te protéger ou me protéger. Et je ne peux pas non plus quitter ce métier car je suis fait pour ce métier, je ne me vois pas en faire un autre dans lequel je me sentirai aussi bien… Ce choix de métier m'a coûté très cher. Mes parents n'approuvaient pas du tout mon choix de métier après l'université au point où et ils ont carrément coupé les ponts avec moi… » Tony respira à fond car il fallait qu'il explique à Evy à quel point ce métier était important pour lui : « Malheureusement, on n'a jamais pu se réconcilier car ils ont eu un accident d'avion. Ils décédèrent sans qu'on ait pu se parler à cœur ouvert. Malgré cela je n'ai pas quitté mon métier car c'est ma vocation. C'est un métier qui me permet d'aider beaucoup de gens et je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir choisi cette carrière. »

« Oh mon dieu Tony, je suis désolée pour tes parents… Je ne savais pas… »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt mais c'est un sujet qui est très douloureux… Je trouvais que c'était un beau gâchis… »

Evy s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras et pleura : « Tu pleures ! » Dit-il en lui essuyant ses larmes.

« Je suis désolée mon amour… »

« Le passé est le passé, il faut avancer malgré tout... Le plus important pour moi maintenant c'est nous deux et la décision que tu devras prendre pour nous car j'en suis incapable. »

« Je ne te demanderai jamais de quitter ton travail… »

« Je le sais, mais tu dois réfléchir à ce qu'impliquera réellement un futur avec moi. Gibbs a raison de dire que je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer une telle vie. »

Elle soupira, elle pouvait à la limite comprendre les réactions de Gibbs mais il fallait qu'elle s'explique avec lui. Elle se tourna vers la table basse et prit son portable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une confrontation directe, nous en avons tous besoin. »

Elle appela Gibbs et quand il décrocha : « Salut papa… Dis-moi tu es chez toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors j'arrive avec Tony. »

Elle raccrocha et se redressa.

« Tu es folle je ne peux pas venir ! »

« Si, tu le dois car je dois vous parler tous les deux en même temps. Il faut qu'on clarifie certains points et que je rassure mon père et toi par la même occasion.»

Elle prit ses clefs de voiture et le prit par la main non pas pour le forcer à la suivre mais pour le rassurer.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite chez Gibbs. Elle ouvrit directement la porte et entra suivie par Tony.

Gibbs était à la fenêtre et regardait le jardin. Elle se dirigea directement vers lui et le serra dans ses bras en posant sa tête contre son dos.

« Je t'aime papa, n'oublie jamais ça. » Elle resta ainsi quelques instants tandis que Gibbs enveloppait ses mains des siennes pour la garder contre lui.

Il se tourna et la regarda dans les yeux : « Tu veux qu'on parle n'est-ce pas. »

« Oui. »

Il regarda Tony : « Fallait-il que ça soit en la présence de Tony ? »

« Oui, on a besoin tous les trois de parler à cœur ouvert si on veut régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. » Elle l'attira sur le canapé et demanda à Tony de faire de même. Elle s'installa ensuite en face d'eux sur la table basse et leur prit la main : « Ecoutez moi tous les deux, je comprends votre inquiétude me concernant, cela prouve que vous m'aimez assez pour ne penser qu'à mon bonheur. Mais c'est à moi de choisir. »

« J'y crois pas : tu lui laisses le choix ! » Se tourna Gibbs furieux vers Tony.

« Oui, car je n'ai pas la force de renoncer à elle. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans elle… »

« Calme-toi papa… » Dit Evy en tentant d'apaiser les craintes et la colère de son père.

« Que je me calme ! Quand on aime quelqu'un on se sacrifie pour lui ! Tu es incapable de choisir entre ton métier et elle mais en plus tu as le culot de lui imposer tes propres désirs ! » Dit-il en se redressant brusquement.

Tony se redressa à son tour furieux : « Je ne lui impose rien du tout, contrairement à toi ! Tu veux la forcer à avoir une vie normale mais sans qu'il y ait aucune garantie qu'elle soit en fin de compte heureuse : je peux la rendre heureuse et même la protéger ! Tu as bien réussi à le faire ! »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Dinozzo ! »

« Je te parle sur le ton que tu utilises avec moi car nous ne sommes plus au bureau, il s'agit d'Evy maintenant et que cela te plaise ou non nous sommes amoureux et nous sommes ensemble ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant et il est hors de question que je mette fin à cette histoire par contre je peux te promettre que je ferai tout mon possible pour que chaque moment de sa vie soit un moment de bonheur ! Tout ne sera pas forcément rose mais on y travaillera ensemble ! »

« Comment peux-tu garantir une chose pareille ! »

« Papa ! Je t'en prie, arrête. Personne ne peut garantir mon bonheur, ni toi, ni Tony ni même moi ! On est obligé de faire avec les cartes que nous a donné la vie ! »

« En parlant de cartes, il ne sait pas tout à ton sujet… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« S'il se permet de dire tout ceci c'est parce qu'il n'est pas au courant pour ce qui s'est passé pour Daniel et pour toi. Il ne sait pas par quoi tu es passée ! S'il le savait, il ne te forcerait pas à suivre une voix où tu risques de revivre ce cauchemar. Il est temps que tu lui en parles, tu n'as pas le droit de lui cacher cela. Il doit tout savoir avant de prendre sa décision.»

Evy ferma les yeux. Elle se redressa et leur tourna le dos. Son père avait raison.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Gibbs ! En quoi les circonstances du décès de son père pourraient m'empêcher de ressentir ce que je ressens maintenant ! Evy ce n'est pas le moment. Ne te force pas à te rappeler de moments que tu n'es pas prête à affronter.» Dit alors Tony furieux de voir Gibbs la forcer à parler d'un passé dont il ne faisait qu'en entrevoir la béante plaie.

« Il a raison, tu dois le savoir. » Dit alors Evy.

Gibbs serra les dents, il se détestait à ce moment précis…

« Mon père… » Dit-elle avant d'inspirer profondément « Mon père était un excellent informaticien travaillant au sein de la marine. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut considéré assez bon pour être utilisé par trois monstres. Ils nous ont incarcéré tous les deux chez nous et l'ont forcé, en me menaçant devant lui, à voler une très grosse somme d'argent d'une banque. Papa a dû ainsi transféré près de 2 millions de dollars dans un compte offshore qu'ils lui avaient indiqué. Bien sûr ils n'ont pas tenu leur promesse de nous garder en vie et ils nous ont abattu tous les deux comme des chiens. Moi, j'y ai survécu mais mon père n'a pas eu la même chance… ».

Gibbs serra les poings et se dirigea vers la vitre. Elle ne lui disait pas tout… Lui-même n'avait connu tous les sordides détails que le jour du procès. Il n'avait appris le fait que Daniel était mort par balle après avoir été kidnappé qu'un mois avant le procès, quand le procureur avait commencé à reprendre contact avec Evy pour qu'elle témoigne au procès. Il l'avait engueulée sur le coup car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit la vérité dès le début. Elle lui avait répondu alors simplement qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'en parler alors et qu'elle n'en n'avait pas plus la force maintenant. Le mois avait été très pénible, elle avait des piques de fièvre et vomissait souvent. La perspective du témoignage lors du procès la rendait physiquement malade. Elle avait refusé de revoir son témoignage avec le procureur qui dut être confronté à un Gibbs implacable soutenant envers et contre tous sa fille. Si elle ne voulait pas en parler personne ne la forcerait. Elle ne voulait en parler qu'une seule et unique fois à savoir le jour du procès. Gibbs put récupérer son dossier et celui de son père et lut les détails de leur kidnapping et de leur incarcération jusqu'au moment du décès de Daniel. Cela a été très pénible à lire mais ce fut pire le jour du procès quand Evy raconta de vive voix ce qui s'était passé. Il s'en rappelait encore :

_* « Bonjour Mlle Sand. Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile mais vous allez devoir nous raconter en détail ce qui vous est arrivé ce lundi 18. »_

_Evy portait une robe bleue qu'elle avait tenue à acheter car la couleur lui rappelait celle des yeux de son père. Elle avait l'impression ainsi qu'il l'enveloppait et qu'il était avec elle._

_« Ces trois hommes sont entrés chez nous le lundi soir. » Dit-elle en regardant les trois hommes en face et l'un d'eux lui fit un clin d'œil : « Ils m'ont attachée sur une chaise en face de mon père et lui ont expliqué que s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen pour transférer cet argent ils mettraient une balle dans ma tête et pour le convaincre qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas ils me donnèrent un coup de poing dont la violence me jeta à terre. »_

_« Mlle voulez-vous qu'on interrompt quelques instants votre témoignage ? » Lui demanda alors le juge._

_« Pourquoi ? » Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi car elle venait juste de commencer._

_« Parce que vous pleurez… »_

_Elle le regarda comme s'il lui avait dit une chose absurde car elle ne pleurait pas… Elle regarda alors ses mains et y vit des gouttelettes. Elle releva alors la main et toucha sa joue : elle pleurait. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte : elle pleurait… Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, en fait depuis cette nuit infernale. Elle en avait perdu la capacité. Jusqu'à ce jour._

_Elle se tourna vers le juge et lui dit très calmement : « Non ça ira. » Puis son regard se posa sur les trois hommes : « Mon père dut alors leur obéir. Il réussit à forcer le système informatique de cette banque et il leur fit le virement. Mon père avait pourtant compris qu'ils ne tiendraient pas parole, ils étaient à visage découvert pourquoi prendraient-ils le risque de laisser des témoins… Mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à les laisser nous descendre froidement, il fallait au moins qu'il essaie car s'il y avait encore une chance qu'ils tiennent parole, il fallait qu'il la tente. Jusqu'au bout il n'avait qu'un seul but : me protéger. Quand ils virent qu'il avait réussi, ils nous regardèrent et Harry Simson dit à mon père, sur un ton très naturel : 'Alors que préférez-vous ? Que je vous tue en premier ou que je la tue elle en premier ?'. Moi je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer et je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer à cause du scotch sur ma bouche, mon père tremblait et il les supplia de ne pas me faire du mal. Jim Mancouso lui dit de faire vite car il ne supportait plus ma sale gueule de braillarde. Papa se trouvait face au pire choix qu'on pouvait demander à un père : demander qu'on tue sa fille en premier pour qu'elle ne le voie pas mourir ou leur demander de le tuer en premier pour qu'il ne la voie pas mourir. Harry Simson décida de choisir pour lui : « je vais être généreux, je la tue en premier » Et il me tira une balle dans la tête. » Dit-elle en indiquant le lieu de l'impacte après avoir posé la main sur le côté droit de son crâne sentant encore très bien la cicatrice. « Je n'ai pas vu mon père mourir et on m'a dit que lui aussi avait reçu une balle dans la tête. C'est notre femme de ménage qui nous trouva tôt le matin. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu survivre mais mon père n'a pas eu cette chance. »_

_Un silence surnaturel s'était installé dans la salle. Le procureur réagit quelques instants plus tard et dit qu'il n'avait pas de questions et il en fut de même pour l'avocat de la défense. Le témoignage allait faire plonger les trois monstres pour perpétuité. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers Gibbs pour qu'ils partent mais ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle tomba sur ses genoux en plein milieu de la salle. Le procureur se redressa rapidement pour l'aider mais avant qu'il ne la touche Gibbs arriva à ses côtés et le poussa. Evy leva des yeux larmoyant et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes : « Je t'en prie emmène-moi loin d'ici. » Dit-elle suppliante. Gibbs la souleva dans ses bras et sortit de la salle, suivi de Ducky._

_« Je pleure … Tu te rends compte que je pleure… Je ne suis pas un monstre… Je croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire… Mais j'ai enfin pu le faire… Merci d'avoir été là pour moi… Merci papa Gibbs.» Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle considérait désormais comme son père. _

_C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait papa et il en était profondément touché. Il s'était juré alors de toujours la protéger et de faire en sorte que plus jamais de sa vie elle ait à revivre un tel cauchemar. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer tout le reste de la journée mais cela lui fit du bien.*_

Il se tourna vers Evy et vit Tony la serrer dans ses bras. Il se demanda si c'était vraiment la bonne décision de séparer ces deux là… Il soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Evy regarda Tony dans les yeux et lui dit : « Tu comprends pourquoi Gibbs est si protecteur ? »

« Oui je comprends… » Dit-il en s'écartant d'elle. Avait-il en fin de compte le droit de lui donner cette vie ? Elle vit son regard s'assombrir et elle comprit assez vite que si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose elle le perdrait.

« Assied toi s'il te plaît. » Dit-elle en l'amenant sur le canapé et en s'installant face à eux : « Tu te rappelles la fameuse soirée où tout a commencé entre nous deux, quand tu m'avais dit de nous laisser une chance ? Quand j'ai accepté de le faire je savais déjà quel type de vie je pouvais avoir avec toi en tant qu'agent du NCIS. Mais je te le dis sincèrement, je me disais qu'il était fort possible que cela n'aille pas très loin. J'ai voulu explorer mes sentiments envers toi sans trop savoir où cela allait me mener. Mais tu vois ce choix que tu me donnes entre une vie sans toi et une vie avec toi je l'ai déjà eu le jour où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais : ce jour j'ai choisi une vie avec toi. Après la mort de mon père, je me trouvais dans les ténèbres, tout était sombre jusqu'à la venue de Gibbs, mon second père : une lumière chaude et rassurante est alors apparue dans ma vie. J'étais bien. Quand je t'ai rencontré une autre lumière est entrée dans ma vie et tout est devenu plus brillant, plus beau, tout devenait merveilleux avec toi à mes côtés. » Elle les regarda alors intensément : « Vous êtes les deux lumières de ma vie ne me demandez pas d'en éteindre une car j'en serais incapable… Cela me tuerait à petit feu… Une vie sans vous deux n'aurait ni saveur ni valeur à mes yeux. Je choisis une vie avec vous deux plutôt qu'une vie morne sans votre douce lumière. » Dit-elle tandis que deux larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Gibbs et Tony étaient très émus et Tony n'en pouvant plus attira Evy à lui et la serra dans ses bras : « Dieu ce que je t'aime ! » Dit-il en s'enivrant de son odeur.

Gibbs se redressa et lui dit en leur tournant le dos : « Si c'est ce que tu veux alors j'accepte votre relation. Mais je continuerai à veiller sur toi. »

Evy se redressa et le serra à son tour dans ses bras : « Je t'aime mon rondoudou de papa adoré ! Et t'as intérêt à veiller sur moi et continuer à terroriser Tony pour qu'il reste sur le droit chemin… »

« Eh ! » Protesta Tony se rendant compte qu'il allait avoir droit à du plein temps avec Gibbs : il l'engueulerait doublement pour le boulot et pour Evy. « Euh je crois que je vais fuir tant que j'en ai encore la possibilité. » Dit-il en se redressant.

« Ah non, non, non ! Tu vas rester diner et on va passer la soirée ensemble. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors mais Evy ne leur laissa pas le choix : « Parce que vous croyez que vous avez encore votre libre arbitre avec moi ! » Puis se tournant vers Gibbs, elle lui dit : « Dis-moi papa, que voudrais-tu manger ?»

« Et moi on ne me demande pas ce que je veux manger ! »

« Non, papa est prioritaire. »

Gibbs sourit : « Ce que tu veux ma chérie. » Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Ce fut alors leur toute première soirée ensemble.


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou ;_

_Alors voici le 14e chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire._

_Bonne lecture._

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Tony se réveilla le matin et tourna la tête vers Evy. Elle dormait paisiblement comme toujours depuis ces trois derniers mois. Ils passaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble et ce même quand Tony terminait tard le boulot. Il allait alors directement chez Evy puisque désormais ils possédaient tous les deux les clés de la maison de l'autre. Il en allait de même pour Evy qui après ses voyages à travers le pays pour cause de travail rentrait directement chez lui. Leurs rapports s'étaient approfondis et étaient devenus plus faciles depuis que Gibbs était au courant.

Quant à l'équipe, Tony avait pu déjà éclaircir certains points avec Ziva. McGee lui avait dit qu'il était fou d'être sorti avec la fille de Gibbs, que cela confirmait ses tendances suicidaires mais qu'en fin de compte il était heureux pour lui. Cela avait touché Tony et il l'en remercia.

Ducky lui donna sa bénédiction et lui demanda en le serrant dans ses bras de veiller sur sa chère Evy. A condition bien sûr qu'elle veille sur lui mais cela, il n'en doutait pas.

Ce fut au tour d'Abby. Elle était un peu perturbée par l'existence d'Evy parce qu'elle avait peur de ne plus avoir les mêmes rapports avec Gibbs et Tony. Elle a toujours été traitée par Gibbs de manière paternelle. Elle avait aussi peur que Tony ne soit plus aussi proche d'elle. Mais il la rassura en lui disant que Gibbs l'avait toujours traitée ainsi et pourtant il avait déjà Evy dans sa vie. Et puis quant à lui il continuerait toujours à jouer au bowling avec elle et leur super équipe de nonnes. Cela eut le double effet de la rassurer et de la faire rire. Du coup, elle commença à le harceler pour savoir comment était Evy, comment il l'avait séduite et en détail s'il vous plaît. Ce coup-ci c'est lui qui sourit.

Tony était du coup plus heureux car il pouvait afficher sa relation devant son équipe et surtout devant Gibbs. Or, ce ne fut pas aussi facile qu'il l'espérait en fin de compte, ça a été le début d'un enfer en quelque sorte car ils le taquinaient là-dessus assez souvent, trop souvent à son goût d'ailleurs. Dès qu'elle l'appelait, Ziva et McGee se tournaient vers lui, espionnant et retenant chacun des mots qu'il disait pour le mimer et se moquer de lui après, quand ils ne se contentaient pas de le regarder fixement tout en faisant des commentaires. Chose qui était très compréhensible car ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de le voir amoureux et son histoire avec Jeanne était trop compliquée pour que cela compte. Il était si chou quand il lui parlait qu'ils ne pouvaient que se foutre de sa gueule : le Tony doux était bien trop différent du taquin qu'il était le reste du temps. C'était donc l'occasion rêvée pour eux de le taquiner. A force il finit par toujours s'isoler quand il pouvait répondre.

Gibbs, à son tour, ne l'épargnait pas quand il était au téléphone avec Evy. Il se débrouillait souvent pour passer à côté de lui et lui arracher le téléphone des mains. Il se rappelait encore de la première fois, parce que bien sûr il y en eut bien d'autres depuis :

* _Tony venait de voir Gibbs lui arracher le téléphone de la main et répondre à Evy : « Bonjour ma chérie… Oui ça va… Dis moi je ne pense pas pouvoir rentrer tôt ce soir, peux-tu acheter du café et le laisser dans la cuisine… Oui tu connais bien mes goûts… Ok moi aussi je t'aime. » Dit-il en raccrochant._

_Tony était resté bouche bée : « Mais je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir ! »_

_« Tu le lui diras de vive voix ce soir. » Lui répondit Gibbs en souriant, un sourire qui impliquait bien sûr que cela ne souffrait aucune discussion.*_

Voilà à quoi avait droit Tony depuis plusieurs semaines.

Mais il y a eu aussi d'autres moments plus agréables comme la fois où Abby invita Evy à jouer avec eux au bowling. Elles s'entendirent tout de suite et Abby décida de faire équipe avec Evy. Pourtant Evy lui avait bien expliqué qu'elle était méga nulle au bowling, que la défaite n'était même pas sûre à ce niveau : elle était carrément garantie. Abby lui dit qu'ils jouaient tous pour le plaisir et que cela importait peu qui gagnait ou qui perdait. Tony et sœur Rosita n'étaient pas du tout du même avis :

« Dis moi Rosita, n'est-ce pas là le discours typique des perdants ? »

« Oui, je sens déjà l'odeur de la défaite émaner des ces deux jeunes filles ! » Dit-elle sardonique, ce qui contrastait grandement avec ses fonctions de nonne.

« Regarde-moi ces deux prétentieux ! Grâce à vous j'ai désormais le feu sacré et on va vous exploser Abby et moi ! N'est-ce pas Abby ! »

« Ouais !!!! » Dit Abby déchainée.

Alors bien sûr comme prévu, feu sacré ou pas, Evy était nulle et elle se débrouillait à chaque fois pour rater les quilles. Tony eut pitié alors d'elle et s'approcha : « Tu es tellement nulle que ce n'est même pas drôle de vous battre ! »

Abby et Evy n'eurent qu'une seule réaction : elles lui tirèrent toutes les deux la langue.

Il s'approcha d'Evy et se mit derrière elle. Il la rapprocha tout contre lui alors qu'elle avait la boule de bowling en main : « Tu crois que c'est vraiment comme ça que tu vas m'aider à me concentrer ! » Dit-elle rougissant un peu.

« Qui te dit que j'ai envie que tu te concentres… » Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son cou.

Elle sourit en frissonnant : « Tu es diabolique… » Puis se ressaisissant : « Bon allez on se concentre : comment je dois faire pour dégommer ces satanées quilles ! »

« Tu dois te concentrer afin de gérer le poids de la boule : tu dois lui donner assez d'élan pour qu'elle roule tout en visant le centre de la piste. Laisse-moi te montrer et lâche-là quand je te le dirai. Ok ?»

« Ok ! » Dit-elle très concentrée.

Il releva avec elle la boule et lui dit de la lâcher ce qu'elle fit très consciencieusement.

Et miracle des miracles, elle fit tomber une quille ! Evy hurla de joie et sauta sur place rapidement rejointe par Abby, elles se tinrent la main et continuèrent à sauter ensemble, fêtant la chute de l'empire 1 de la quille.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Evy se tourna ensuite vers lui et Rosita et leur dit : « Tremblez car le règne d'Evy l'impitoyable a commencé ! On va vous exploser ! »

Et Evy avait raison car à la fin de la soirée Tony et Rosita explosèrent de rire puisqu'Evy n'avait réussi à chaque fois qu'à faire tomber une seule et unique quille. Elle était du coup très déçue pour Abby : « Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est la première fois qu'on passe une soirée ensemble et je me débrouille pour que tu perdes… » Dit-elle penaude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai passé un super moment ! » Dit Abby en la serrant dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Et le suspens était intenable, on se demandait à chaque fois quand enfin allait tomber la seconde quille ! » Dit Tony en riant.

« Oh alors là toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

« Oh sois bonne joueuse, dis-toi que c'est ma petite vengeance pour la soirée karaoké ! »

Evy comme d'habitude ne trouva meilleure réponse que le simple fait de lui tirer la langue.

« Quelle soirée karaoké ? » Demanda Abby.

« Elle m'avait invité à une soirée karaoké où les gens chantent en playback. Chose que je ne savais pas et elle m'a fait croire qu'elle avait une superbe voix ! »

Abby éclata de rire : « J'adore ! »

« La prochaine fois on ira ensemble si tu veux, car l'ambiance y est super ! ».

Cette soirée fut géniale et ils se quittèrent de très bonne humeur.

Il y eut aussi la soirée où ils sortirent à cinq dans un bar. C'était Evy qui proposa cette sortie car elle voulait connaître un peu plus Ziva et McGee.

Ziva, Abby et McGee étaient arrivés à peu près au même moment et à l'heure prévue. Tony et Evy arrivèrent avec près de 20 minutes de retard. Evy était assez gênée d'arriver avec du retard : « Je suis désolée, on avait crevé un pneu et même en s'y mettant à deux cela nous prit beaucoup de temps… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont l'habitude avec moi du coup je crois qu'ils ne se sont même pas rendus compte du retard. »

« Oui, il nous a carrément traumatisé avec ses retards. » Dit Ziva en se levant pour saluer Evy.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir surtout que la première fois ce ne fut pas dans des circonstances très gaies ! » Dit-elle en faisant référence au braquage de la banque.

« C'est vrai. »

McGee s'était redressé et attendait de saluer à son tour la femme qui cumulait les deux grades de fille de Gibbs et de petite amie de Tony : « Bonsoir. » Dit-il en lui souriant.

« Bonsoir.» Dit Evy en lui rendant son sourire.

Les présentations n'étaient bien sûr plus de mise avec Abby et du coup elles firent ce qu'elles avaient désormais l'habitude faire : elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

La soirée commença tranquillement mais rapidement le trio geekien se forma car Tim, Abby et Evy commencèrent à parler informatique. Tony soupira et dit à Ziva : « J'y crois pas ! Ils ont transformé cette adorable femme en geek ! »

« Je crois que c'est bien la première fois qu'on est en minorité ! »

« Tu as raison en générale on est une majorité écrasante de gens normaux ! »

« Remarque, qui aurait cru un jour que tu sortirais avec une geek ! » Dit Ziva en riant.

« Je t'assure que les autres jours elle est parfaitement normale, elle utilise un vocabulaire compréhensible par la majorité des humains. Mais là je ne la reconnais plus, c'est peut-être un virus très contagieux ! »

« On devrait peut-être fuir avant que cela ne nous atteigne à notre tour ! »

« Ouais mais j'hésite à l'abandonner ! J'ai eu tellement de mal à l'apprivoiser… » Dit Tony réellement dubitatif.

« Vous savez vous deux qu'on peut entendre tout ce que vous dites ! » Dit Evy.

« Ignore-les ! Ils sont jaloux car nous on comprend leur langage basique et eux sont incapables de comprendre le notre ! » Dit Abby.

« C'est notre supériorité intellectuelle qui les perturbe. » Dit McGee.

« On devrait peut-être utiliser uniquement des mots monosyllabiques pour ne pas les épuiser car la soirée ne fait que commencer ? » Proposa Evy.

« Va pour les phrases monosyllabiques. Mais je trouve ça réellement déprimant de devoir s'abaisser autant ! » Dit alors Abby.

« J'y crois pas Ziva, les êtres suprêmes daignent enfin faire attention à nous ! » Dit Tony l'air surpris.

« Bénis soit ce jour entre tous ! » Dit Ziva. La complicité de ces deux là était touchante à voir. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlé à cœur ouvert ils étaient devenus plus proches car leurs rapports étaient devenus plus simples. Il y avait moins de tension et du coup ils étaient plus complices.

« Oh tu avais juste besoin d'attention mon cœur ! » Dit Evy en se rapprochant de lui et en l'embrassant.

« Ah enfin elle comprend ! » Dit-il en l'embrassant une seconde fois.

« Allez honorables geeks abandonnons notre monde supérieur et revenons à celui de ces simples mortels. » Dit alors Evy.

« Ok ! » Dit Abby.

« Ça me va aussi.» Dit McGee.

« Eh à propos, j'ai lu ton livre. C'est très bien rédigé et tu as très bien décrit les comportements de Tony et même ceux de mon père. » Dit Evy.

« Mais non, je ne me suis pas inspiré d'eux ! »

« Oh, pourtant les personnages leur ressemblent tellement ! » Dit Evy étonnée.

« Laisse tomber, jamais il ne le reconnaitra ! » Dit Tony.

« Mais puisque je vous le dis ! »

« Oui c'est ça. » Renchérit Ziva.

« Oh et puis zut. » Dit McGee.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je te crois ! » Dit Abby rassurante : « Mon personnage est très loin d'avoir mon intelligence. C'est pour cela qu'il est impossible que tu te sois inspiré de moi ! »

« Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas ton personnage ! »

« C'est ce que je disais. »

« Bon je renonce. »

La tête que faisait alors McGee les fit sourire. Abby s'approcha de lui et lui frotta le dos en guise de réconfort.

Ils passèrent une très agréable soirée. A un moment, on commença à jouer la chanson _Stand by me_ de Ben E. King.

« Oh j'adore cette chanson ! Tu viens danser mon cœur ! » Dit Evy en se levant de table et en tendant sa main à Tony.

« Avec plaisir ! » Dit-il en se redressant à son tour.

Ils se mirent sur la piste de danse avec d'autres couples et Tony enlaça Evy. Ils dansèrent au rythme des paroles de la chanson, se regardant dans les yeux.

McGee et Abby se tournèrent vers Ziva : « Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Et bien, tu sais on a toujours cru qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre vous deux. Cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi. » Dit McGee.

« A ce que je vois l'alcool vous est monté à la tête ! »

« Tu n'es même pas un peu jalouse ? » Demanda Abby.

« Non… Pas vraiment et puis il n'y a qu'à le regarder quand elle est dans les alentours : il est heureux et paisible. Du coup je ne peux qu'être heureuse pour lui. » Dit Ziva en souriant sincèrement à ses amis ce qui les rassura.

Quand ils tournèrent leur attention vers le couple c'était déjà la fin de la chanson et ils s'embrassaient. Abby soupira les trouvant définitivement trop mignons. Elle était heureuse de voir Tony si heureux et si épanoui mais rien d'étonnant avec une femme aussi chouette qu'Evy.

Cette soirée se déroula il y a de cela une semaine et Tony était revenu dans ce merveilleux présent où Evy dormait encore paisiblement.


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou ;_

_C'est bon j'ai pu rédiger le 15__e__ chapitre._

_Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : bonne lecture ! :0) Et surtout envoyez moi vos reviews ! :0))_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzz_

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Evy ouvrit les yeux et vit Tony en train de la regarder. Elle sourit alors et tendit la main pour la poser doucement sur la joue de Tony : « Comment résister à une si merveilleuse apparition le matin ! » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser.

« Je te comprends parfaitement ! Moi aussi, je suis incapable de me résister le matin ! »

Elle éclata de rire : « Ce que c'est chouette de t'aimer toi ! » Dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. « Quelle heure est-il mon cœur ? »

« Il est 8h » Dit-il en regardant le réveil.

« Non ! » Dit-elle en se redressant brusquement. «Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée plus tôt ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu, tu étais si sage, si tranquille quand tu dormais, que je n'y ai même pas pensé ! »

« Et pourtant tu sais quel jour on est ! » Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Comment l'oublier, cela fait déjà 3 jours que tu me le répètes… » Dit-il.

« Je suis désolée mon ange, je t'ai un peu harcelé à ce niveau. Mais tu sais j'ai toujours eu à cœur de fêter dignement les anniversaires de mon père. Et comme il n'aime pas ça je dois toujours ruser pour le lui fêter. » Dit-elle sur un air de conspiration.

« Je l'ai bien vu avec la petite fête que tu lui organises avec l'équipe. Tu sais qu'il n'apprécie pas les surprises…»

« A force, et dans à peu près 10 ans, il s'y sera habitué ! » Dit Evy le plus sérieusement du monde : « Du coup je n'aurai plus à le piéger comme je vais le faire ce soir ! Hé hé ! »

« Tu sais que parfois tu me fais peur… »

« Hmmm… Une proie sexy qui a en plus déjà peur de moi ça rend la chasse plus facile ! » Dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser langoureusement puis passionnément. « Oh, non, non, non ! » Dit-elle en se redressant complètement : « Je vais être en retard ! Allez sois forte ma petite Evy, tu dois résister à cette tentation diabolique, dieu est en train de tester l'amour que tu portes à ton père ! » Dit-elle décidée à l'homme à moitié nu qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle se leva du lit et esquiva de justesse le bras de Tony : « Ha ha ! Raté tentation diabolique ! » Dit-elle en s'éloignant du lit et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Eh tu as de bons réflexes ! » Dit-il déçu.

« Ne me sous-estimez pas très cher monsieur, je ne suis pas la fille de Leroy Jethro Gibbs pour rien ! »

Puis elle cria d'un coup en éclatant de rire car Tony s'était rapidement redressé et voulait la rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma tout de suite la porte de la salle et tourna la serrure : « Je t'en prie mon cœur, si tu viens te doucher avec moi je perdrai encore plus de temps ! J'ai bien trop de boulot et j'ai tout avancé avec Caroline pour régler les trucs urgents ! Ce n'est que comme ça que je pourrai m'occuper de la fête de ce soir… »

« Je te promets que je resterai sage et que je ne ferai que te frotter le dos ! » Mentit-il.

« Menteur ! Même si toi tu tiens ta promesse ça sera moi qui craquerai ! Sois un ange et prépare nous le petit déjeuner mon amour adoré ! » Dit-elle, se mettant sous la douche sans attendre sa réponse.

Tony soupira, il ne pourrait pas vraiment la taquiner ce matin. En plus, lui non plus ne devait pas trop tarder ce matin sinon Gibbs le prendrait en grippe et il ne pourrait pas le manipuler pour l'amener discrètement à la fête. Manipuler Gibbs ! Ah la la, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pour Evy, mais bon Gibbs ne pourrait rien contre lui car il ne sera pas le seul responsable, vu que toute l'équipe est au courant. Et surtout s'il râle ils n'auront qu'à dire que c'était sous la menace directe d'Evy.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement car Evy se débrouillait toujours pour être à un mètre au minimum de Tony, tentateur comme il l'était il ne risquait pas de la laisser se préparer à temps.

Ce n'est que quand ils sortirent pour monter dans leurs voitures qu'elle se dit qu'il était possible de l'embrasser : « Allez viens, maintenant je peux t'embrasser ! » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui alors qu'il s'était appuyé contre sa voiture.

« Ah, enfin ! »

« Mais attention ça sera un doux baiser et surtout un court baiser ! »

« Tu me prends pour qui ! »

« Pour ce que tu es : un ensorceleur… » Dit-elle en souriant et en l'embrassant tendrement. C'est alors qu'il glissa fermement son bras derrière sa taille et son autre main derrière sa nuque puis transforma ainsi un tendre baiser en le plus langoureux des baisers. Elle essaya bien vainement de résister mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus…

Quand enfin il la lâcha : « C'était pour que tu te rappelles ce que tu as osé refuser ce matin ! » Dit-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Elle n'avait même pas la force de lui répondre car elle flottait encore sur son nuage. Il sourit alors et lui donna un léger baiser comme pour briser le charme.

« Tu es intenable ! » Dit-elle les yeux encore brillants.

Elle s'écarta de lui et lui dit : « Il faut que j'y aille maintenant mon cœur mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ! »

« Oui, Gibbs et moi chez son restaurant préféré à 19h tapante. »

« Bon soldat ! »

« Oui dictateur suprême. » Dit-il en la regardant monter dans sa voiture à regret.

Il fit de même et arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard au bureau.

Gibbs, Ziva et McGee étaient assis à leurs bureaux respectifs. Gibbs jeta alors un coup d'œil à Dinozzo : « J'ai toujours apprécié Tony ta capacité à arriver à l'heure au boulot. »

« Excuse-moi Gibbs. » Dit-il en s'asseyant sagement à son bureau, bien décidé à ne pas provoquer son patron de toute la journée.

"Dinozzo, tu sais ce que je pense des excuses!" Dit Gibbs en le regardant agacé.

"Oui..." Dit-il en se focalisant sur son ordinateur."_Et merde!_ _Ça commence mal_".

Ils s'occupèrent de la paperasse habituelle, Gibbs naviguant comme toujours entre le labo d'Abby, le bureau du Directeur et la cafétéria. Vers les coups de 10 h du matin, Gibbs reçut un coup de fil concernant un marine.

« Ramassez vos affaires on a un marine blessé par balle. Ziva et McGee vous allez à l'adresse suivante » Dit-il en leur tendant le bout de papier sur lequel il l'avait notée : « C'est là où il a été blessé, interrogez le policier sur place ainsi que les témoins. Tony tu viens avec moi. »

« On va où ? » Dit-il après avoir ramassé ses affaires le suivant ainsi que le reste de l'équipe dans l'ascenseur.

« On va à l'hôpital car on doit interroger le marine avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle d'opération. »

Ils arrivèrent assez vite à l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers la salle où avait été installé le marine en attendant son opération chirurgicale. Ils le trouvèrent encore conscient et selon l'avis du médecin ils pouvaient l'interroger mais ils n'avaient alors que 5 minutes pour le faire. Gibbs demanda au médecin si la balle était encore dans le corps du marine. Le médecin lui dit alors qu'elle était ressortie et qu'elle devait être sur le lieu de la fusillade.

« Tony appelle Ziva et dis lui de chercher la balle pendant que j'interroge le marine. »

Tony acquiesça et se dirigea vers un endroit où il avait le droit d'utiliser son portable.

Gibbs entra dans la salle et se présenta au marine : «Bonjour, je suis l'Agent Gibbs du NCIS. »

« Bonjour… » Dit le marine en essayant de contrôler la douleur : « Je suis le quartier-maître deuxième classe James Matheson. »

« Vous sentez-vous capable de répondre à mes questions ? » Dit Gibbs et voyant que le marine avait acquiescé, il continua sur sa lancée : « Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé en détail. »

« C'était un petit groupe d'hommes armés et cagoulés... Ils se déplaçaient dans un fourgon noir à vitres teintées je n'ai malheureusement pas pu voir son matricule. Ils étaient quatre avec le chauffeur. »

« Et vous savez pourquoi ils se sont attaqués à vous ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment après moi qu'ils en avaient… »

« Comment cela ? »

« En fait, ils en avaient après une jeune femme qui essayait de leur échapper et elle s'était trouvée coincée dans une ruelle qui s'est révélée être une impasse. Quand j'ai vu la scène j'ai foncé pour l'aider mais je n'ai rien pu faire, j'étais seul et cette rue est assez déserte vers 9h.» Dit il en serrant les dents car il s'en voulait de les avoir laissés kidnapper la jeune femme : « Mon arme ne me servit pas à grand-chose, ils me tirèrent tout de suite dessus en me touchant à l'épaule » dit-il en montrant sa blessure : « La balle est ressortie et heureusement que la blessure n'était pas grave. La jeune femme avait ramassé mon arme et s'était mise alors entre moi et les agresseurs pour me protéger tout en les visant. Ils ont exigé alors d'elle qu'elle monte dans le véhicule et ouvrirent la porte du fourgon. Ils lui montrèrent alors une autre femme inconsciente. Elle devait être liée à elle car elle accepta alors de monter mais à condition qu'ils me laissent en vie. Quand j'y pense, j'étais venu la sauver et c'est elle qui a fini par me sauver. »

« Ils ont accepté tout de suite de vous relâcher ? » Demanda Gibbs sceptique.

« Non, bien sûr ils ne voulaient pas laisser de témoins et ils lui dirent qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle prit alors mon arme et la pointa sur sa tempe puis leur dit que c'était plutôt eux qui n'avaient pas le choix car s'ils me tuaient aussi facilement cela voudrait dire qu'ils la tueraient elle et l'autre femme tout aussi facilement et que dans ce cas là elle préférait mourir tout de suite plutôt que de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle leur rappela aussi qu'elle avait appelé la police qui n'allait pas tarder à débarquer et qu'ils devaient se décider vite. Ils n'eurent pas le choix et acceptèrent, elle exigea d'eux de s'éloigner de quelques mètres pour être sûre qu'ils n'allaient pas en profiter pour me descendre. Les gens autour de nous n'avaient pas remarqué grand-chose, malgré le coup de feu, car le fourgon nous cachait mais une fois qu'ils s'étaient écartés elle tira deux balles en l'air me remit son portable pour que j'appelle les secours et mon arme et courut monter dans le fourgon car elle ne voulait pas abandonner l'autre femme... »

Gibbs prenait des notes tout le long et demanda alors au marine : « Pouvez-vous me faire une description de la femme ? »

« Oui, femme blanche. Environ 1m65 ou 70. Cheveux châtains, mi-longs. Portant un chemisier et une jupe vert kaki… Vous devez faire vite car ces hommes vont les descendre. Et ce qui me rend malade c'est que cette femme le savait, je l'ai vu dans son regard... » Dit-il les yeux dans le vague, replongé dans ce moment où il vit ce regard : « Elle a les yeux noirs. » Dit-il se rappelant de la couleur de ses yeux.

« Pouvez-vous me décrire l'autre femme ? »

« Non je suis désolé je ne l'ai pas bien vue à cause de ma blessure qui m'avait mis à terre. J'ai juste vu rapidement que c'était une femme. Je suis vraiment désolé car je ne suis pas d'une grande aide… » Dit-il tout en essayant de contrôler les relents de douleur qui persistaient malgré les calmants.

« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher vous avez fait votre possible, ils étaient malheureusement plus nombreux et mieux armés. Bon je vais vous laisser. Merci quartier-maître et reposez-vous, nous allons tout faire pour sauver ces deux femmes. Je vous enverrai après votre opération quelqu'un pour que vous nous aidiez à faire un portrait robot de cette femme. » Dit Gibbs en le saluant avant de partir.

Tony était en train de revenir vers lui : « C'est bon, j'ai réussi à joindre Ziva et je lui ai demandé de cherche la balle. Ils sont déjà sur place. Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

« Ce n'était pas lui qui était visé, ses agresseurs en voulaient à une femme et ils en avaient déjà kidnappé une autre. J'ai une description sommaire d'elle mais je lui enverrai après quelqu'un pour qu'on ait un portrait robot afin de lancer un avis de recherche. On va maintenant sur la scène du crime. »

Ils interrogèrent les rares témoins présents au moment des coups de feu. Mais ils n'obtinrent rien de concluant, ces derniers n'avaient rien vu concernant le fourgon et la jeune femme. Ils entendirent bel et bien les coups de feu mais une fois sortis pour aller voir sur place, ils ne virent que le marine blessé. Ziva et McGee avaient emballé l'arme à feu du quartier-maître ainsi que le portable. Ils finirent par trouver la balle avec l'aide de Tony qui venait d'arriver avec Gibbs mais elle était en trop mauvais état pour les aider vraiment dans leur enquête. Ils récupérèrent aussi les vidéos des caméras qui pouvaient avoir filmé quelque chose ne serait-ce que le fourgon pour avoir un élément de départ. Ils ne trouvèrent malheureusement pas de caméras ayant pu filmer la scène directement.

Ils rentrèrent à la base et Tony emmena les indices et éléments de preuve pour être analysés chez Abby pendant que Gibbs faisait le point avec Ziva et McGee en revoyant ce qu'ils ont récolté comme informations de la part des témoins. Il devait aussi contacté la personne responsable des portraits robots.

« Voici les éléments qu'ont récoltés Ziva et McGee. Pas la peine de te dire ce que veut Gibbs. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Là tu m'insultes » Dit Abby : « Alors comme ça on agresse les marines maintenant ! » Dit-elle.

« En fait ce n'était pas lui qui était visé car il essayait seulement d'aider une jeune femme qui avait fini malheureusement par être kidnappée. On lui enverra après quelqu'un pour le portrait de la femme, du coup maintenant on enquête sur un kidnapping. »

« Oh la pauvre ! Ok je vais m'y mettre à 200% ! » Dit-elle en commençant à ouvrir les paquets.

« L'enquête promet d'être longue, il faut que j'appelle Evy pour lui dire que la soirée d'aujourd'hui risque de tomber à l'eau si on ne les retrouve pas très vite. »

« Pauvre Gibbs le jour de son anniversaire et pauvre Evy, elle a passé tellement de temps à l'organiser cette fête. »

« Oui je sais mais bon je pense qu'elle comprendra. Et puis ça ne sera que reporté elle pourra toujours la faire un autre jour.» Dit-il en sortant de la pièce principale et en se dirigeant vers la pièce contenant le bureau d'Abby, ainsi même si Gibbs débarquait il n'entendrait pas leur conversation. Il commença à appeler Evy et patienta. En attendant, il entendit un morceau de Frank Sinatra et se pencha sur le seuil en s'adressant à Abby : « Hey je ne savais pas que tu écoutais du Frank Sinatra ! En plus j'adore le morceau ' _I've Got You under My Skin_' ! » Dit-il en lui souriant.

Abby se tourna vers lui car elle lui tournait le dos… Elle semblait en état de choc et était très pâle…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Abby… » Dit-il en entrant dans la pièce, intrigué.

« Ce n'est pas moi, c'est le portable de l'inconnue qui a sonné et j'ai entendu alors ce morceau… Tony il y a écrit comme nom : 'mon cœur Tony'… »

Tony ne comprit pas tout de suite puis regarda son portable, il raccrocha et rappela Evy : la musique s'arrêta à ce moment puis reprit… Tony laissa tomber son portable et se dirigea vers Abby. Il était devenu très pâle et ses mains commençaient à trembler… Son cœur battait la chamade… Il prit le portable des mains d'Abby… C'était bien celui d'Evy… Il ne l'avait pas vu avant parce que Ziva l'avait déjà enfermé avec les autres preuves dans un carton… Il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de voir ces éléments tout de suite… Quel idiot…

C'est Abby qui réagit la première car Tony ne bougeait plus : « Tony… » Dit-elle doucement.

« Appelle Gibbs… » Dit-il en fermant les yeux et en se forçant à respirer calmement.

« Que dois-je lui dire… » Dit Abby tremblante.

Tony inspira profondément : « Dis lui de descendre tout de suite, il ne faut pas le lui dire au téléphone… » Il se dirigea ensuite vers son portable qui était à terre et le ramassa. Il le regarda un instant réfléchissant à qui appeler en premier puis forma le numéro d'un de ses anciens collègues policiers : « Salut Tom… Non… J'ai besoin que tu fasses passer un avis de recherche pour une femme qui vient d'être kidnappée… Non en fait elles sont deux. » Dit-il comprenant maintenant que l'autre femme ne pouvait être que Caroline : « Je t'envoie par mail les photos et les données personnelles… Merci. » Dit-il en raccrochant. Il forma le numéro de Caroline et comme prévu elle était injoignable.

Abby inspira profondément et forma le numéro de téléphone de Gibbs : « Allo Gibbs… »

« Abby alors qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

« Gibbs, tu veux bien descendre tout de suite j'ai besoin de te voir… Amène Ziva et McGee avec toi »

« Qu'y a-t-il Abby ? » Dit-il n'aimant pas l'intonation qu'avait la voix d'Abby.

« Juste descends s'il te plaît… » Dit-elle en raccrochant.

Gibbs regarda quelques instants son portable puis se tourna vers le reste de son équipe : « Abby nous demande de descendre tout de suite. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

« Elle a déjà trouvé quelque chose ? » Dit Ziva en le suivant.

« Elle n'a rien voulu me dire et elle avait une drôle de voix au téléphone. » Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment.

Quand ils débarquèrent, ils trouvèrent Tony assis sur la chaise du bureau d'Abby la tête entre les mains, il venait d'envoyer le mail avec les photos et quelques informations. Il essayait de se calmer mais c'était très difficile l'angoisse lui étreignait le cœur et le ventre et il avait du mal à respirer. Ce qui inquiéta les trois arrivants. Abby était accroupie à côté de lui en train de lui caresser le dos : « Ne t'inquiète pas Tony, on la retrouvera ! Gibbs ne laissera personne lui faire du mal… »

« On retrouvera qui ? » Demanda Gibbs.

Tony redressa la tête puis se leva de sa chaise suivi par Abby.

« La femme qui a été enlevée Gibbs c'est… » Dit-il avant d'inspirer profondément : « C'est Evy… » Dit-il.

Gibbs ne percuta pas tout de suite… En fait, il ne le voulait pas… Un moment il en voulut à Tony d'avoir prononcé ce mot croyant à une blague… Espérant de tout son cœur que c'était une blague.

« Comment sais-tu ça ! Comment ! » Hurla Gibbs.

« Le portable c'est son portable. »

Gibbs réalisa alors que le marine lui avait décrit sa fille… Il n'avait pas reconnu la description de sa fille… Son cœur commençait déjà à battre très vite et il se tut serrant les poings. Il fallait faire vite… Très vite.


	16. Chapter 16

_Salut ;_

_Alors voici la suite, je sais j'ai été rapide ce coup-ci mais bon comme la fin approche, les chapitres risquent de se suivre assez rapidement. Sauf si je décide de changer l'histoire. Bon on verra bien. ;0)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Un silence pesant, étouffant régnait dans le laboratoire d'Abby. Toute l'équipe était en état de choc. Ziva, Abby et McGee ne savaient plus quoi faire surtout face à Gibbs et Tony qui ne bougeaient plus. Ils avaient les yeux dans le vague et ne regardaient rien de précis.

« Il faudra faire vite. » Dit Gibbs plus à lui-même qu'à l'équipe, c'était en quelque sorte un mantra qu'il se répétait lui-même pour réagir car s'il se laissait envahir par le désespoir et par la peur, il ne serait plus bon à rien : « Bon les kidnappeurs avaient besoin d'Evy vivante… Il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles ils pouvaient la kidnapper : pour me faire du mal à moi ou à Tony ou pour pirater un système informatique. Celui du NCIS et du FBI sont donc peut-être en danger. Abby lance un avis de recherche la concernant et moi je vais prévenir rapidement le directeur pour que nos informaticiens verrouillent notre système de sécurité informatique. Par contre s'ils font cela contre moi ou contre Tony ils nous contacterons tôt au tard. De toute façon on finira bien par le savoir.»

« J'ai demandé à un des mes anciens collègues flics de lancer un avis de recherche. Je vais regarder les vidéos avec Ziva et McGee pour avoir le matricule du fourgon. » Dit Tony.

Gibbs acquiesça de la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Ziva se rapprocha de Tony et le serra dans ses bras : « Ne t'inquiète pas, on va vite la retrouver. »

Tony ne dit rien, il hocha légèrement la tête car il voulait y croire… Il devait y croire…

Ils purent relever le matricule mais après vérification, il s'est avéré que c'était celui d'un véhicule volé plusieurs jours auparavant. Ils essayèrent bien de suivre le fourgon avec les caméras des autres rues mais ils le perdirent de vue. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'il prenait la direction ouest de la ville.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils tournaient en rond sans avoir rien de trouver de concret. Gibbs avait prévenu le directeur et celui-ci l'assura de son soutien surtout parce qu'il s'agissait de sa fille. Tony était à son bureau la tête posée sur la table, son bras couvrant son visage. Il essayait de se concentrer et de réfléchir à une solution, une piste… N'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à la retrouver avant qu'elle ne meurt…

Ziva le regardait et ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Elle avait contacté tous ses contacts aux USA et leur avait demandé de lui donner n'importe quel élément qui pourrait indiquer que des terroristes, ou même autre, étaient derrière cela. McGee était resté en bas avec Abby et ils continuaient à scruter toutes les vidéos espérant avoir raté quelque chose. Essayant d'agrandir les images le plus possible pour avoir l'indice qui pourrait faire la différence. Ducky était resté avec eux car une fois qu'il sut pour Evy il ne voulait pas rester seul dans sa salle d'autopsie, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête l'image d'Evy allongée sur une des tables d'autopsie et ça le rendait malade. Il ne supportait pas non plus de rester avec Gibbs qui ne tenait pas en place et ça accentuait ses angoisses. Il préféra aller aider Abby, autant que faire se peut.

Gibbs quant à lui était à l'open space où il faisait les cent pas, ne pouvant tenir en place au risque de devenir fou… Il allait perdre sa seconde fille… Ce sentiment d'impuissance le rendait littéralement malade et il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Gibbs et Tony représentaient les deux pôles de la même terreur : là où Gibbs était agité et en perpétuel mouvement, Tony était carrément léthargique.

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna à ce moment là : « Gibbs » Dit-il sèchement.

« Bonjour M Gibbs… Je suis l'oncle Eddy d'Evy… »

« Son oncle Eddy ? »

Tony releva alors la tête et regarda Gibbs.

« Quand elle était plus petite je lui envoyait un cadeau pour chacun de ses anniversaires. »

« Ah, je m'en rappelle… »

« J'ai vu l'avis de recherche… »

Gibbs ne dit rien, il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien à dire.

« Il faut que je vous vois. »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas me déplacer, je dois la trouver et vite, vous comprendrez alors que je doive vous laisser mais ne vous inquiétez pas dès que j'aurai des nouvelles je vous appelle. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, je peux vous aider à la retrouver. »

« Comment cela ? »

« J'ai accès à des moyens différents des vôtres. Venez avec les éléments que vous avez, ils m'aideront à la trouver plus vite. »

« Qui me prouve que vous êtes bien son oncle Eddy et pas un des kidnappeurs ! » Dit Gibbs loin d'être confiant.

Tony se redressa alors et se rapprocha de Gibbs.

« Parce que c'est la vérité… Attendez… Evy a une cicatrice sur le poignet droit. »

« Les kidnappeurs peuvent savoir ça très facilement dès le moment où ils l'ont sous les yeux ! »

« Mais ils ne peuvent pas savoir comment elle se l'est faite : c'était en voulant sauver le chat de la voisine coincé dans un arbre. Elle grimpa à l'arbre et put le récupérer mais en ce faisant elle glissa et se fractura le poignet. »

Gibbs soupira : « Je vous crois… Comment pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

« Ramenez ce que vous avez comme informations et rejoignez moi tout de suite à la seconde rue à gauche en sortant du bâtiment du NCIS. Amenez avec vous Tony. »

« Pourquoi Tony ? »

« Parce que ce que j'ai à vous dire le concerne aussi et c'est la seule manière que vous avez de me faire confiance le moment venu pour aller la récupérer. »

« On arrive. »

« Je vous attends, je suis dans une limousine noire. »

Gibbs raccrocha et regarda son portable. Il se tourna vers Tony et lui demanda de le suivre et dit à Ziva de continuer ses propres recherches. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire confiance à cet homme ou pas mais c'était une chance de trouver Evy, s'il pouvait les aider à trouver une piste c'était déjà bien mieux que le 'rien' qu'ils avaient maintenant.

« Où va-t-on ? » Dit Tony en le suivant vers l'ascenseur.

« On va voir un homme qui se dit être l'oncle d'Evy. »

« Elle a un oncle ? » Dit Tony qui croyait qu'elle n'avait pas de famille.

« Je pense que c'est plutôt un ami de son père ou de sa mère. »

« Et pourquoi veut-il nous voir ? »

« Il dit qu'il peut nous aider à la retrouver à temps. »

« Et tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Gibbs avait appuyé sur le bouton de l'étage conduisant au hall principal. Il sortit alors suivi de Tony : « On ne prend pas la voiture ? »

« Non il est juste à côté. »

Tony suivit alors Gibbs sans poser de questions.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite au niveau de la limousine où un chauffeur les attendait en leur ouvrant la porte, les invitant ainsi à monter dans le véhicule. Quand ils furent sur place, ils serrèrent tous les deux les dents.

« Bordel… Edward Richmond… » Dit Gibbs à cran : « Comment un baron de la pègre peut-il connaitre ma fille ! » Dit-il en colère.

Edward Richmond soupira mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait la retrouver il devait travailler en collaboration avec eux sinon ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps.

« En fait, c'est grâce à Daniel. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Daniel était en mission avec un de mes fils. Le plus jeune d'ailleurs et il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mon fils avait renié sa famille car n'approuvant pas nos activités et s'engagea dans la marine. Or, dans cette mission il perdit une jambe et devint ensuite dépendant aux analgésiques et aux calmants et finit par faire une overdose. Daniel avait tout essayé pour l'aider sans succès… » Dit Edward en soupirant, la douleur étant toujours aussi vivace car il était très attaché à son fils cadet. « J'étais alors redevable envers Daniel mais malheureusement je n'ai même pas pu l'aider quand il fut assassiné. » Dit-il en serrant les poings. « Quand elle vint vivre chez vous, je suis parti la voir pour lui demander la permission de tuer les salauds qui avaient assassiné son père. Je devais bien ça à Daniel. »

« Vous avez demandé à une gamine la permission de tuer ! Mais vous êtes fou ! » Hurla Gibbs.

« Elle avait le droit de savoir et de choisir. Je me rappelle encore de ce moment. Elle était avec une de ses camarades et elle avait assez vite repéré la limousine puisque je la suivais pour pouvoir lui parler. Elle avait dit quelque chose à sa copine qui s'éloigna. Evy s'était tournée vers la limousine et attendit qu'elle se mette à son niveau. J'avais baissé alors la vitre et elle se pencha en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle me dit alors que si j'étais venu pour la descendre je devais le faire rapidement et laisser l'autre fille hors de ça car elle n'avait rien vu. » Il se tut un instant pensif : « Je crois que ce fut ce moment là que j'eus le coup de foudre pour cette petite, je l'ai aimée dès lors comme ma propre petite fille. Je lui ai alors demandé en souriant de monter dans la voiture. Ce qu'elle fit en s'asseyant en face de moi. Je lui ai alors expliqué qui j'étais et ce que je voulais faire aux hommes qui avaient tué son père. Elle avait répondu qu'elle préférait qu'ils croupissent en prison et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'en occupe car, et je la cite, 'ces bâtards étaient son affaire et celle de personne d'autre'. Elle me demanda ensuite de la laisser partir. En descendant elle se tourna vers moi et me remercia, le regard toujours aussi froid. »

Gibbs se tourna vers la vitre pensif, Evy semblait être une autre personne durant cette période, elle était très renfermée, le regard noir, inexpressif.

« Que voulait-elle dire par c'était son affaire ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de vous le dire. »

Gibbs se pencha en avant : « J'ai besoin de le savoir. »

Edward soupira et dit : « Les trois connards qui se sont attaqués à eux s'étaient tirés avec l'argent dans un autre pays. Evy se débrouilla pour pirater leur compte bancaire et les a attirés à Washington puis les dénonça. Quand je l'ai revue après le procès, je lui avais dit qu'elle était bien trop clémente avec eux en se contentant de les mettre en prison. Elle m'a répondu alors que c'était au contraire la pire manière de les punir, ils allaient passer le restant de leur jour à croupir en prison, la mort pour eux était une bien trop douce punition.»

Tony se tourna vers la vitre.

Gibbs soupira un instant car il faillit demander pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais dit ce qu'elle avait fait mais il comprit très vite que c'était pour qu'il ne l'empêche pas de le faire. C'était aussi parce que pirater le système informatique d'une banque était un crime fédéral et qu'elle ne voulait pas l'y mêler.

« Vous comprenez maintenant que je ne veux que le bien d'Evy. J'ai déjà commencé à la chercher mais j'ai encore du mal à avoir des informations sur ses kidnappeurs c'est pour cela que je vous ai appelé. Evy n'aurait pas apprécié que je le fasse mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux faire vite. On a toujours tenu à garder nos rapports secrets car sinon sa vie aurait été un enfer. »

« Elle l'est maintenant. » Dit Tony qui n'avait toujours pas quitté la vitre des yeux.

Gibbs serra les dents puis inspira profondément : « On vous donnera tout ce qu'on a y compris une copie des vidéos du fourgon. Ne bougez pas d'ici.»

Il descendit de la voiture suivi par Tony.

Ils ramenèrent une copie des éléments qu'ils avaient et expliquèrent ce qu'ils savaient à Edward.

Ils durent ensuite le quitter et rentrèrent à la base en continuant leurs recherches. N'ayant pas été contacté par les ravisseurs ils finirent par conclure que c'était Evy qui était visée par rapport à ses compétences en informatique. Ils pensèrent bien à chercher dans les acquisitions d'ordinateurs super puissants, recherchant tout client qui aurait acheté un ordinateur surpuissant ou ayant demandé une augmentation de débit. Mais ils abandonnèrent vite l'idée devant le grand nombre des clients sans oublier le fait qu'Evy était capable de forcer n'importe quel système en utilisant un ordinateur de moyenne puissance. Cela les rendait dingues et ils n'avançaient pas d'un iota.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient discuté avec Edward quand le téléphone de Gibbs sonna : « Je l'ai trouvée. Foncez. Voici l'adresse… »

Gibbs nota l'adresse : « Merci. » Dit Gibbs en raccrochant.

Il se tourna vers son équipe : « Tony viens avec moi. Ziva va prévenir le directeur et dis lui d'envoyer des renforts à cette adresse. Je compte sur toi pour tout coordonner. » Il prit le téléphone et appela le bureau d'Abby : « Abby, on a une adresse dis à McGee et à Ducky de me rejoindre au parking avec une trousse de secours. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. »


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou ;_

_Alors voici la suite avec du suspens comme d'habitude ces derniers temps ! ;0)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_P.S. : Et voici l'espace consacré à la réponse aux reviews de 'CAD' : _

_« « « « Petite connexion très rapide du fin fond de la cambrousse pour quand même témoigner mon grand plaisir de voir la suite de cette histoire! N'ayant le temps d'en lire qu'une, j'ai choisi la tienne dont j'attends chaque fois la suite avec impatience!! » » » » »_

_Merci ça m'a énormément touchée ! Ce qui est bien avec les vacances c'est que ça repose par contre ça nous éloigne souvent d'internet ce qui peut être frustrant pour les fanfic-dépendants que l'on peut être parfois ! lol  
_

_« « « « Merci d'avoir entendu nos prières, pauvre petit Tony qui a subit ton  
sadisme, mais comme je le dis toujours... que c'est bon! :D » » » » »_

_Ce que c'est bon d'être entourée de sadiques ! Mouahhahahahahahahaha ! Et pourtant on l'aime notre Tony ! Qui aime bien châtie même très bien (ce n'est qu'avec Tony et Daniel Jackson que j'ai compris la réelle portée de cette expression! Les séries nous apprennent tellement sur le sens réel de la vie ! Snif ! Ce que c'est profond ce que je viens de dire ! Pas d'applaudissement, ça me gène !) !!!!_

_« « « « « En espérant que cette pauvre Evy soit vite retrouvée (nous, lecteurs, ne  
sommes pas assez sadiques pour souhaiter à l'équipe de subir pour toujours  
la mauvaise humeur de Gibbs! Quoique!) » » » »_

_Ne me tente pas ! ;0)_

_Merci encore pour tes encouragements qui m'ont énormément touchés. J'ai deux fanfics de prévus pour la suite une qui est une traduction d'une fanfic en anglais et l'autre qui est de mon cru mais je vous en dirai plus dans le dernier chapitre._

_Re bizzzzzzzzzz_

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Evy regardait la porte de la salle où on l'avait enfermée. Son plan allait être compliqué à appliquer à cause du nombre des variables mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre manière de sortir Caroline et elle de cette merde. Une merde dans laquelle elle avait foutu Caroline. Elle se tourna vers elle et la vit attachée par des menottes au tuyau. Elle était toujours inconsciente… Ils ont dû y aller fort avec le sédatif.

L'attaque frontale avec ces hommes ne serait possible qu'avec l'appui de Caroline. Elle les avait comptés et ils étaient en tout cinq. Alors à moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne débarque, elles pourraient les avoir à deux à condition bien sûr d'avoir des armes.

Cela faisait un long moment qu'ils la retenaient enfermée dans cette pièce soit pour la faire mariner soit pour préparer le matériel informatique si ce n'est autre chose. Il était aussi possible qu'ils attendent simplement le réveil de Caroline. Les menottes commençaient à lui faire légèrement mal car elle était attachée au radiateur. Elle espérait que Caroline se réveillerait avant qu'ils ne viennent la chercher.

Raté ! Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et deux hommes entrèrent, toujours cagoulés. Ils étaient bien prudents ou alors voulaient-ils lui faire croire qu'ils les relâcheraient mais elle n'était pas dupe. Un des deux était resté à côté de la porte, ce qui était prévisible. L'autre homme vérifia si Caroline était réveillée sans résultat. Il se dirigea ensuite vers elle et la détacha tandis que l'autre la visait avec son arme : ils étaient vraiment très prudents. Cela n'allait pas être facile.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans une salle où trônait un ordinateur. On la fit s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de ce dernier. Un des hommes cagoulés, qui semblait être le chef ou le responsable, s'approcha d'elle et lui dit ce qu'elle attendait d'entendre depuis le début : « Miss Sand, vous vous doutez bien que nous vous avons amené… »

Elle ricana alors en l'interrompant : « 'Amené' n'aurait pas été le terme que j'aurai choisi. »

« Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas pour avoir votre avis sur les subtilités du langage humain qu'on vous a amené. Vous allez pirater le système informatique du F.B.I. »

« Comme c'est original » dit-elle en l'interrompant encore une fois. Elle vit alors un des hommes à côté de ce qu'elle décida d'appeler le chef serrer les poings ce qui la fit sourire.

« Miss Sand, j'aimerai réellement vous expliquer en quoi consistera votre travail. » Faisant preuve de la plus grande des fausses politesses.

« Faites donc, ne faites pas attention à ce que je veux ou pas. »

« Nous avons besoin des dossiers de différents témoins qui sont protégés par le F.B.I. et qui ont changé d'identité. »

« Bon plan… Cela vous permet de marchander ces informations avec la mafia ou dieu sait quelle organisation criminelle du même acabit. »

« Vous êtes loin d'être bête. »

« Eh bien, votre plan est très bon sauf qu'il y a un hic. »

« Lequel »

« Jamais je ne ferai ce que vous me demandez. » Dit-elle en souriant puis elle se tourna vers l'autre homme et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ceci eut pour effet de le faire craquer, il fonça alors sur elle et la frappa au visage, la mettant à terre et lui donnant un coup de pied au ventre.

Il réagit si vite que les autres hommes ne purent l'empêcher de la frapper, ils le retinrent et le chef lui hurla de se calmer.

Il se pencha ensuite vers Evy : « Vous voyez ce que vous risquez si vous ne faites pas ce qu'on vous demande. »

« J'avais déjà ma petite idée » Dit-elle en tournant ses yeux vers lui puis en souriant tout doucement.

« Vous avez du cran. »

« Ouais on peut dire ça ou bien c'est une forte tendance au suicide.»

« Malheureusement, et étant donné qu'on a vraiment besoin de vous on ne peut pas s'attaquer physiquement à vous car toute blessure grave pourrait vous empêcher de vous concentrer et de faire ce qu'on vous demande correctement. Par contre on n'aura pas ce genre de scrupules avec votre amie. » Il l'aida à se redresser : « Tout dépendra de vous, je vous laisse un moment vous remettre et réfléchir à ce que risque votre amie face à la vie d'inconnus que vous ne verrez jamais. »

Deux hommes la ramenèrent dans la chambre qui lui servait de cellule. Ils l'attachèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Caroline semblait toujours inconsciente et juste au moment où Evy se disait qu'elle n'était pas prête de se réveiller, cette dernière gémit légèrement puis ouvrit les yeux. D'abord désorientée, il sembla qu'elle se rappela les événements qui l'avaient conduite à cet état et elle regarda autour d'elle pour enfin voir Evy qui lui souriait légèrement à cause de sa lèvre fondue par le coup qu'elle reçut au visage : « Bonjour belle au boit dormant. Alors tu en as eu marre d'attendre le prince charmant ? »

« T'as une sale gueule. »

« Tu trouves ? Ils ne m'ont pas laissé l'occasion de me refaire une beauté avant ton réveil. Ils m'ont fait ce petit lifting léger pour que j'aie une idée sur ce qu'ils risquaient de te faire si je ne faisais pas ce qu'ils me demandaient. »

« Et que demandent-ils ? »

« Oh, juste les nouvelles identités d'un certain nombre de témoins protégés par le F.B.I. »

« Et que leur as-tu répondu ? »

« Mon visage ne t'en dit pas assez sur le type de réponse que je leur ai donné ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû les provoquer. »

« Que je les provoque ou pas ils m'auraient de toute façon frappée. J'ai juste accéléré les choses. Et puis je ne me suis laissée tabasser si facilement que parce que cela représentait l'avantage de me blesser surtout à la tête. Ils frappent toujours à la tête. Remarque je comprends, c'est que ça fait mal l'air de rien » Dit Evy en se rappelant la douleur.

« Et en quoi c'est mieux miss sado-maso ! »

« Ça a l'intérêt de me faire perdre conscience même après coup. Fragile comme je suis j'en suis bien capable. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Si je perds conscience cela t'inquiétera au point d'appeler de l'aide, les hommes reviendront pour voir ce qui s'est passé et là on pourra leur tomber dessus ! » Dit-elle en se penchant pour enlever ses chaussures.

« Tu oublies un petit détail : on est attachées et en plus avec des menottes. »

« Mon père a toute une série de règles. La n°9, si je me rappelle bien dit qu'il faut toujours avoir un couteau sur soi. Moi j'ai créé une close supplémentaire à cette règle : toujours avoir un couteau et une clé de menottes sur soi. » Evy joignit alors l'acte à la parole en prenant le talon de chaque chaussure et en le faisant pivoter, elle sortit ainsi de l'intérieur du talon une clé et de l'autre un petit couteau.

Caroline sourit, décidément cette fille était pleine de surprise.

Elle se détacha puis se redressa et commença à détacher Caroline : « Le plan est simple on les attire, ils seront deux. Cette pièce est assez éloignée de la pièce principale. Une fois que tu appelleras à l'aide, deux hommes vont débarquer si on a de la chance. Si on n'en a pas ça sera plus et il faudra les gérer. Maintenant écoute-moi bien, j'ai toujours plaisanté sur le fait que quand on serait attaquées, tu serais celle qui me protégerait or je suis très capable de me protéger toute seule. J'ai déjà suivi des cours de self défense et j'ai toujours fait en sorte de rester en forme. Tu ne dois donc surtout pas t'occuper de moi et me faire confiance, ce n'est que dans ce cas là qu'on pourra s'en sortir. »

« Toi ! »

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me faire confiance. Je m'occuperai du premier homme et toi du second. Ok. »

« Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit auparavant ? »

« Cela t'aurait inquiété plus qu'il ne le fallait. »

« Ok, je te fais confiance et puis je n'ai pas le choix je crois. »

« C'est exacte » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

« Tu fais peur scarface. »

« Toujours aussi sympa. » Elle repartit en place et remit les menottes mais en enfermant une seule main. Caroline fit de même et Evy donna le signal et puis fit semblant d'avoir perdu conscience.

Caroline appela alors au secours et la chance sembla avoir pitié d'elles car deux hommes seulement apparurent. Le premier entra pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Elle a perdu connaissance bande de salauds à cause des coups que vous lui avez donnés ! »

Le premier homme s'approcha d'Evy pendant que le second ne restait pas loin de la porte. Quand il toucha le visage d'Evy pour voir si elle était vraiment inconsciente elles passèrent à l'action. Caroline se libéra et fit chuter le second homme en le frappant avec son pied aux jambes, une fois par terre elle l'assomma et récupéra son arme. Elle se tourna tout de suite vers Evy pour l'aider mais vit qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin car elle l'avait tout simplement attrapé par les épaules et envoyé un coup de genou en plein dans la mâchoire ce qui eut pour conséquence directe de le mettre K.O..

Elle se tourna vers Caroline et lui dit : « Rien ne vaut un bon coup bien placé et à cette distance je ne pouvais pas le rater. » Dit-elle en lui prenant son arme et en vérifiant si l'arme était chargée.

« Ne me dis pas que tu sais aussi manipuler des armes à feu ! »

« Ben oui qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'ai dit que je les détestais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas m'en servir. Surtout après ce qui m'était arrivée petite. Bon je t'explique en sortant il y a un couloir qui mène tout droit vers la porte de derrière. La porte d'entrée principale est bien trop difficile d'accès. Il faudra donc qu'on contourne la maison si on veut arriver sur la route. Tu fonces et je te couvre. »

« Tu es folle, c'est moi qui te couvre ! C'est moi l'ex-agent ! »

« On n'a pas le choix tu seras notre seule chance ! Si je m'échappe et qu'ils t'attrapent ils ont un moyen de me ramener en te menaçant. Par contre si tu t'échappes et qu'ils m'attrapent tu sais très bien que je ne risque rien car ils ont besoin de moi vivante. Toi il faudra que tu fonces et surtout tu ne dois en aucun te retourner. Tu trouves un téléphone et tu appelles mon père, les secours, la police, l'armée… Tout ce que tu veux pourvu qu'ils nous sortent de cette merde. »

« Ok. »

« Pour rappel je vise très bien donc ne t'inquiète pas pour tes arrières et surtout je serai juste derrière toi ! Donc fonce ! » Dit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte.

Caroline regarda dans le couloir et ne vit personne. Elle fit signe à Evy pour qu'elle sorte à son tour à ce moment un des hommes débarqua dans le couloir et Caroline lui tira tout de suite dessus, l'abattant du premier coup. Sans attendre son reste, elle fonça suivie par Evy qui évita une balle de justesse. Elle se tourna alors juste à temps pour voir un autre homme sortir dans le couloir et elle lui tira alors une balle qui le toucha en plein dans le torse. Elles sortirent de la maison et Caroline prit alors la main libre d'Evy pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours derrière elle.

Evy cria alors à Caroline qu'il en restait un, qu'il fallait se mettre à couvert et elle se tourna pour vérifier s'il les suivait. C'est à ce moment qu'elle le vit les viser et s'interposa juste à temps pour éviter à Caroline de recevoir une balle. Une balle qu'elle finit par recevoir en plein dans l'épaule. Caroline qui s'était tournée à ce moment tira sur le dernier homme et l'abattit d'une balle dans le cœur.

Elle se baissa alors vers Evy.

« Mon Dieu, Evy pourquoi as-tu fais ça… » Dit-elle en se penchant et enlevant son propre chemisier pour le plier. Elle l'appuya ensuite sur la blessure d'Evy pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Evy saignait abondamment ce qui impliquait qu'une veine avait peut-être été touchée.

Evy ne lui répondit pas tout de suite car elle encaissait la douleur : « Je ne voulais pas que tu sois touchée… » Dit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre après une seconde vague de douleur : « Ça fait vachement mal ce truc… la balle que j'avais reçue à la tête m'avait au moins épargnée cette douleur. » Dit-elle en commençant à rire mais s'arrêta rapidement avant d'étouffer un cri de douleur.

« Et merde… Tu perds trop de sang… Il faut que j'aille chercher de l'aide… »

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt…» Lui dit Evy en tentant vainement de lui sourire.

« Tu dois appuyer fort sur la blessure pour que tu ne perdes pas trop de sang. »

« Oui… maman… » Dit-elle après une autre vague de douleur.

« Je reviens… Je te le promets… » Dit Caroline en se redressant mais Evy la retint par la main.

« Juste au cas où… dis leur que je les aime… »

« Je t'emmerde ! » Dit Caroline en se frottant les yeux pour que ses larmes ne coulent pas. Et elle fonça vers la maison pour chercher de l'aide. Elles les avaient normalement tous descendus et puis même s'il restait quelqu'un elle le descendrait… Elle était bien trop remontée pour se laisser avoir, elle était la dernière chance d'Evy. Elle entra dans la maison, vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne puis fonça vers le téléphone fixe, c'était la seule manière pour que les secours et la police repèrent son adresse. Elle appela alors les secours puis appela la police. Elle forma ensuite le numéro de Gibbs qu'Evy l'avait forcée à apprendre par cœur pour les cas d'urgence.

Le téléphone sonnait sans résultat, c'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir violement, elle se mit à couvert dans le couloir mais on défonça alors aussi la porte de derrière et elle se tourna immédiatement prête à faire feu.


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou ;_

_Alors voici la suite. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.  
Bonne lecture. :0)_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Elle se trouva alors face à face avec Tony.

« Mon Dieu, Tony ! » Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Caroline » Dit-il en souriant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures : « Où est Evy ! »

« Elle est juste derrière la maison, elle est blessée par balle, tu dois stopper l'hémorragie, je ramène Gibbs » Dit-elle en lui indiquant la direction.

Il fonça alors pendant qu'elle cherchait Gibbs.

Il courut et arriva vite au niveau de l'homme abattu, c'est alors qu'il la vit allongée, la main sur sa blessure : « Evy !!!!! » Ne put-il s'empêcher de crier en se mettant à genoux devant elle.

« Hey ! Vous avez… tardé… » Dit-elle faiblement en lui souriant.

Il prit alors la relève et lui enleva la main pour appuyer sur la plaie.

« Merci… C'était fatigant… »

« Tiens le coup Gibbs arrive avec Ducky. »

« J'ai froid… »

Tony avait assez d'expérience pour comprendre qu'elle était en état de choc à cause de l'hémorragie, et à en juger par la quantité de sang autour de sa blessure, une veine avait dû être touchée. Evy était d'une pâleur effrayante et frissonnait. Il enleva sa veste pour la couvrir et continua à comprimer sa blessure. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avant de fermer les yeux.

« Evy !!!!!!! » Dit Tony en prenant son pouls… Il ne le sentait pas…

Il la mit en position pour commencer son massage cardiaque : « Tiens le coup mon amour, je t'en prie, Ducky arrive… ». Il bascula sa tête en arrière et lui releva le menton puis commença à lui insuffler de l'air par la bouche après lui avoir pincé le nez. Il mit ses mains ensuite sur sa poitrine et commença le massage cardiaque : « Respire ! Respire ! Je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends !»

Il recommença à lui insuffler de l'air et c'est à ce moment qu'arriva Gibbs.

« Evy… »

« Elle est en état de choc, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang » Dit Tony en recommençant le massage cardiaque : « Tu dois appuyer sur la blessure pour l'empêcher de saigner. Son pouls vient de s'arrêter ! Mais merde où est Ducky !!!!!!! » Sentant l'angoisse de la perdre lui étreindre le cœur.

« Il arrive… » Dit Gibbs en appuyant sur la plaie. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir… Il ne voulait penser à rien… Chaque chose en son temps.

« Bordel tu vas respirer !!!!!!! Je ne t'ai pas trouvée pour te perdre si tôt !!!!!! » Cria-il en lui donnant un coup sec au sternum ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle recommença à respirer, Tony en aurait pleuré de joie et Gibbs recommença à respirer à son tour.

Ducky arriva enfin suivi par McGee et Caroline : « Poussez-vous ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Elle est en état de choc Ducky » Dit Tony en reculant en même temps que Gibbs.

Ducky jeta un coup d'œil à la blessure et vérifia si la balle n'était par ressortie causant une autre plaie au dos. Elle était encore à l'intérieur. Il lui fit alors un pansement répressif pour empêcher toute future hémorragie. Il lui fit ensuite une injection de médicaments vasopresseurs pour augmenter sa pression sanguine et faire ainsi en sorte que le corps soit irrigué en oxygène et en nutriments essentiels pour qu'elle tienne le coup jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle put alors rouvrir les yeux et les vit pencher sur elle : « Hey… » Dit-elle faiblement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son père et après quelques instants elle eut la force de lui parler : « Je suis désolée papa… Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais … prévu comme anniversaire… Joyeux anniversaire… » Dit-elle en tentant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Ne te fatigue pas trop… L'essentiel c'est que tu sois vivante le reste je m'en fous » Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux et en déposant un baiser sur le front.

« Désolée… pour la frayeur… »

« Ça tu peux le dire connasse ! » Dit Caroline en commençant à pleurer, elle avait fini par craquer.

« Je savais bien que tu m'aimais… » Dit Evy tentant de la taquiner.

« La ferme ! »

Ils entendirent alors les sirènes et McGee partit voir si c'était les secouristes pour les amener vers Evy. Et ce fut le cas. Les ambulanciers étaient accompagnés par la police. Ducky se leva pour décrire la situation d'Evy aux secouristes pendant que McGee briffait les policiers. Gibbs et Tony n'avaient pas bougé refusant de quitter Evy des yeux.

Les secouristes l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance et Ducky monta avec eux pour plus de sureté et au cas où le cas d'Evy empirerait. Ils décidèrent de laisser McGee sur place gérer la situation en attendant l'arrivée de Ziva avec les autres agents du NCIS. Tony monta dans la voiture et c'est Gibbs qui s'occupa de la conduite.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment et quand Gibbs se tourna pour voir l'état dans lequel était Tony, il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues tandis qu'il regardait par la fenêtre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est une battante… Elle s'en sortira ! » Dit Gibbs autant pour Tony que pour lui-même.

Tony essuya ses larmes puis appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et se cacha le visage en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux : « Tu sais… C'est très pénible pour moi d'avoir à vous réanimer tous les deux… C'était horrible quand je l'ai fait avec toi et ça a été tout aussi horrible de vivre cela avec Evy… Vous comptez tous les deux énormément dans ma vie… Je crois qu'avoir à vous réanimer a été la pire chose dans ma vie… de loin la pire… » Dit-il en serrant les dents pour empêcher le désespoir de l'étreindre encore.

Gibbs était touché… Il resta néanmoins silencieux quelques instants puis inspira et lui répondit :

« On n'en a jamais discuté de ce qui s'est passé ce fameux jour. Et je n'avais pas compris à quel point cela a dû être dure pour toi… J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi et c'est une chose que j'aurai dû te dire plus tôt. Il faut aussi que tu saches que je ne pouvais pas espérer meilleur homme pour ma fille. » Dit Gibbs en regardant la route, ce n'était pas facile à dire mais c'est fait.

Tony se redressa en se tournant vers lui. Il ne dit rien mais cela l'avait touché. Il se tourna vers la vitre et dit à Gibbs : « Merci, Gibbs. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et Evy fut rapidement conduite en salle d'opération pour retirer la balle et lui prodiguer les soins d'urgence.

Les deux hommes de sa vie ne bougèrent pas et ils finirent par faire jouer leur charme à tous les deux pour que l'infirmière les laisse veiller aux côtés d'Evy.

Cette dernière se réveilla vers la fin de la nuit. Elle était un peu désorientée au début et ressentie encore quelques élancements malgré les calmants. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à la faible lumière, elle put voir à sa droite Tony endormi sur sa chaise et sur sa gauche c'était son père qui dormait. Elle sourit et se dit que ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux était l'une des nombreuses formes du bonheur : les deux hommes qu'elle chérissait le plus à ses côtés. Tout le reste importait si peu mais surtout pouvoir les revoir était plus qu'elle ne pouvait espérer après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Elle avait très soif, elle se redressa alors autant que le lui permettait son épaule immobilisée et tendit sa main droite vers le verre à côté de son lit mais ses mouvements étaient encore incertains et elle fit tomber le verre en plastique. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Gibbs et Tony. Ils se redressèrent et s'approchèrent.

« Ça va ma puce ? » Demanda Gibbs. Tony se dit alors que c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait si tendre.

Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et sourit : « Oui mon papa d'amour ça va… » Dit-elle en souriant et il lui rendit son sourire tout en tendant la main pour arranger une de ses mèches de cheveux et lui caresser la joue tendrement.

Elle se tourna vers Tony : « Désolée pour tout ça… Mon métier n'est pas toujours de tout repos… »

« Je sais ce que c'est » Lui répondit alors Tony en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Puis il se redressa et ramassa le verre avant de le remplir avec de l'eau : « Il me semblait que milady avait soif ! » Dit-il en le lui tendant.

« Atrocement soif ! » Dit-elle en prenant le verre salvateur et commençant à boire à la paille. « Comment va Caroline ? »

« Elle allait si bien que le médecin ne vit pas l'intérêt de l'hospitaliser. Elle dut malheureusement partir car l'infirmière n'avait autorisé que notre présence à tous les deux. »

« Comment vous avez fait ? »

« Ah ça c'est un secret ! » Dit Tony mystérieux.

« En tout cas si moi j'étais l'infirmière je n'aurai pas non plus pu vous refuser quoique ce soit. » Dit-elle en souriant. Elle commença à bailler et la somnolence la reprit. Gibbs lui prit le verre des mains puis se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front : « Dors il faut que tu te reposes. On veille sur toi.»

« Merci… d'être toujours là… » Dit-elle en fermant les yeux avant de s'endormir.


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou ;_

_Alors voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vous aurez la suite de mes commentaires à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture._

_BIzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_P.S.: Ma traditionnelle réponse pour Cad :0):_

_""""""Wouahou, quel moment émotion avec Tony! Ca me fait plaisir que tu reparles  
de l'épisode ou il réanime Gibbs parce que je trouve que c'est un super  
moment qui n'a pas été assez exploité... Tony qui sauve la vie de Gibbs,  
assurnt toujours ses arrières... il méritait qu'on parle de lui, ça me fait  
vraiment plaisir!! :D"""""  
_

_Merci, c'est exactement ce que je ressentais car j'aurai vraiment voulu avoir ne serait-ce que les impressions de Tony surtout que c'était un super épisode! Rien qu'en me rappelant Tony en train de courir à perdre halaine j'en frissonne!!!!  
_

_"""""Bon merci quand même d'avoir sauver Evy, mes nerfs n'auraient pas  
supporter!! ;) """"""""""""""_

_T'es dingue si je l'avais tuée j'en aurai fait une dépression! Je serai un excellent exemple d'auto-sadisme aggravé! Il faudrait m'enfermer tellement je serai un réel danger pour moi-même!!!!!! lol_

"""""Merci pour ces rares mais tellement bons moment Tony/Gibbs (qu'ils soient  
plein d'émotion... ou explosif mouhahahahha!)"""""

_Je suis si contente que ça t'ai plu en espérant qu'il en sera de même pour ce dernier chapitre et continue à m'envoyer tes commentaires._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« Epouse-moi… » Dit-il en la regardant intensément.

Ils étaient en train de danser un tendre slow dans le salon d'Evy. Il lui avait préparé un excellent diner et la soirée avait été parfaite jusqu'au moment où il s'était arrêté de danser et qu'il lui dit : « Epouse-moi… ».

Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris, ce mot lui échappa un instant puis noyée dans ses yeux d'un vert profond elle put enfin émerger et réagir : « Quoi ? » Avait-elle mal entendu…

« Epouse-moi… » Répéta-t-il sans la lâcher du regard.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement commençant à dessiner un sourire : « Oui. » Dit-elle en un souffle : « Oui, oui, oui et mille fois oui ! » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de ses lèvres et en l'embrassant. Il resserra alors son étreinte la tête bourdonnant à cause de l'explosion de bonheur qui envahissait leurs deux cœurs.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Respire Tony ! Respire ! » Dit Abby tentant vainement de calmer son ami.

« Comment veux-tu que je respire, je crois même que je suis en train d'avoir une crise cardiaque, c'est le bras gauche ou droit qui fait mal dans ces cas là ? »

« Il arrive alors t'as intérêt à te reprendre si tu veux le convaincre de quoique ce soit ! » Dit Abby en le prenant par les épaules et en le regardant dans les yeux.

Tony inspira profondément et se redressa.

« Le voilà le Tony que j'aime ! »

« Tu avais besoin de moi Abby ? » Dit Gibbs en entrant.

« Gibbs !!! Oui mais j'ai oublié un truc chez Ducky, je le ramène tout de suite pendant que Tony commence à t'expliquer de quoi il fallait te parler. » Dit Abby avant de disparaître en courant.

« Tony ? » Dit Gibbs en se tournant vers lui.

« Oui. Donc, en fait Abby t'as demandé de descendre parce que j'avais besoin de te parler. »

« A quel sujet ? » Dit Gibbs intrigué.

« Au sujet d'Evy… »

« Il y a un problème avec Evy ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. En fait… » Il inspira tout doucement : « Je veux te demander sa main. » Dit-il simplement.

Gibbs tourna la tête et vit une petite lumière allumée, il regarda Tony et lui fit un léger signe de la tête pour qu'il regarde dans cette direction. Tony tourna la tête et ne comprit pas tout de suite mais quand il saisit, il se tourna vers Gibbs l'air entendu.

« Moi vivant Dinozzo, cela ne se fera jamais ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en toi ! Tu es un coureur de jupon et tu vas rendre ma fille malheureuse ! » Dit-il en faisant demi-tour et sortant de la pièce.

« Comment peux-tu encore penser ça de moi ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me dicter ce que sera ma vie… » Dit Tony en le suivant dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois entré, Gibbs appuya sur le bouton conduisant à l'étage de la salle d'autopsie puis bloqua l'ascenseur.

« J'y crois pas ils ont osé nous espionner dans un moment pareil. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Abby est sortie en courant. » Dit Tony agacé.

« Alors tu voulais me demander la main de ma fille ? »

Cette phrase recentra tout de suite la pensée de Tony : « Oui » Dit-il en se redressant et en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je l'aime et parce que je veux faire son bonheur car elle fait le mien ! » Dit-il sans hésitation.

« Cela y changera quelque chose si je dis non ? » Son regard était toujours aussi inexpressif.

« Non, mais je préfère avoir ton accord. Je n'imagine pas notre vie à Evy et à moi sans toi. »

« Et que t'as dit Evy ? »

« Elle m'a dit oui. » Dit Tony en souriant.

Gibbs soupira puis se tourna vers la porte et réactiva l'ascenseur : « Tu as ma bénédiction. »

Tony sourit et récupéra enfin des couleurs.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit ils trouvèrent Abby, Ziva et McGee face à l'ascenseur :

« Alors comme ça vous nous espionniez ! » Dit Tony en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Gibbs appuya sur le bouton et remonta vers son bureau.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais que vous saviez ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit hein ? » Dit alors Abby.

« Je ne sais pas si vous méritez que je vous le dise ! »

« Allez s'il te plaît ! » Supplia Abby n'en pouvant plus.

« Il m'a donné sa bénédiction ! » Dit-il en souriant.

Abby lui sauta alors au cou en hurlant de joie. Ziva et McGee se dirigèrent vers lui en souriant et le félicitèrent.

Gibbs, une fois la porte fermée s'appuya sur l'un des murs et soupira : « Ma petite Evy va se marier… » Dit-il un peu nostalgique se rappelant la frêle adolescente qu'elle était au moment où il la vit sur le pas de sa porte, il s'était dit à ce moment là qu'elle avait un regard bien triste. Ce regard avait disparu de ses yeux, des yeux qui ne faisaient que pétiller ces derniers temps. Puis malgré la nostalgie, il sourit.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Respire, respire… Tu ne vas pas me craquer dans les bras maintenant. C'est censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie ! » Dit Caroline en souriant tentant de calmer Evy.

« Oui je sais mais j'ai tellement hâte d'arriver à l'autel que j'en ai du mal à respirer. » Dit Evy en continuant à respirer dans le sac en papier qu'avait réussi à lui dégoter Caroline par je ne sais quel miracle.

Gibbs frappa alors à la porte entrebâillée et la poussa. Il s'arrêta un instant pour admirer sa fille en robe blanche, il était plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Quand elle le vit, Evy put enfin se calmer, il avait et aurait toujours cet effet sur elle. Elle laissa tomber le sac en papier et partie le serrer dans ses bras : « Papa… »

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie… » Dit-il en la serrant fort. Evy portait une robe blanche sans manches sur laquelle étaient brodées des fleurs en blanc cassé.

« Merci… Merci papa pour tout… » Dit-elle en redressant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux : « Tu m'as redonnée goût à la vie il y a de cela plusieurs années et sans toi ce bonheur n'aurait pas été possible. »

« Je n'ai fait que ce que tu as fait pour moi : je t'ai aimée. » Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Puis à contre cœur il desserra son étreinte et lui dit : « Il faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas que Tony s'évanouisse car il est très stressé ! » Dit-il en souriant en se rappelant la tête de Tony.

« Oui tu as raison. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Il la conduisit devant l'allée puis marcha à ses côtés. Tony souriait à ce moment là et admirait la femme qui dans quelques minutes deviendrait sa femme. Gibbs tendit la main d'Evy à Tony après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur le front de sa fille. Tony se pencha vers elle et lui dit tout doucement : « Tu es magnifique. »

Evy rougit légèrement et lui dit que lui aussi l'était et c'était peu de le dire : il portait un magnifique costume noir avec une cravate blanc cassé brodée.

Le prêtre commença la cérémonie puis arriva au moment où ils devaient prononcer leurs vœux. C'est Evy qui commença alors qu'ils se tenaient la main, l'un face à l'autre : « Je me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. C'était l'enfer, j'étais coincée dans ce qui faisait partie du top ten de mes pires cauchemars : bloquée dans un ascenseur ! Mais c'était la manière qu'a eu le destin de me faire croiser le chemin de l'homme merveilleux que tu es et chaque jour depuis je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter que tu m'aimes. Je t'aime bien plus chaque jour. J'aime tes yeux, ton air taquin, ta tendresse, tes baisers… Pour tout ça et pour tout ce que tu m'apportes je t'épouse aujourd'hui mon amour. »

Il serra ses mains ému et ce fut son tour de parler : « T'aimer a été la meilleure décision de ma vie et de loin la plus naturelle. Avant de te connaître je croyais que j'étais destiné à vivre seul et je commençais à m'habituer à cette idée. Jusqu'au moment où je t'ai vue… Vivre seul n'a plus jamais été une option car vivre auprès de toi était devenue comme une nécessité. Tu me rends si heureux que je me demande si je l'ai vraiment été avant de te connaître. Je t'aime mon ange et je t'aimerai toujours et c'est pour cela que je t'épouse. »

Les yeux d'Evy commençaient à larmoyer et elle dut se concentrer pour ne pas pleurer. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour Abby qui avait laissé liberté totale à ses larmes. Elle n'était pas la seule demoiselle d'honneur à être émue, c'était le cas aussi pour Ziva et Caroline. Quant à McGee et Palmer qui étaient au nombre des témoins, ils souriaient touchés de voir ces deux amoureux. Il en allait de même pour Gibbs et Ducky, assis au premier rang.

Le prêtre reprit la parole et prononça enfin la phrase que tout le monde attendait : « Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Tony ne se fit pas prier, il prit alors Evy dans ses bras et la fit basculer en arrière pour lui donner le plus tendre des premiers baisers en tant que mari et femme et elle en rougit de plaisir tout en glissant sa main à la base de son cou.

La fête se déroula jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et c'est Abby qui reçut le bouquet de la mariée.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Respire ma chérie ! Respire ! » Dit Tony tout en continuant à tenir la main d'Evy.

« Je ne fais que ça ! » Dit-elle en se concentrant sur sa respiration et tentant de gérer la douleur autant que possible : « Allez juste un dernier effort pour mes deux bébés ! »

La sage femme se tourna vers lui : « Elle attend des jumeaux ? » Croyant qu'elle avait été mal informée.

« Non c'est moi son second bébé » Dit Tony en souriant faiblement car il était encore stressé malgré le comique de sa réponse.

« Poussez madame… Je vois sa tête… »

Evy recommença à pousser et le gynécologue put retirer le petit garçon. Il pleura quasiment tout de suite ce qui eut pour effet de soulager les deux parents.

Le gynécologue le souleva, l'enveloppa et le déposa sur la poitrine de sa mère qui avait commencé à pleurer. Elle commença à le caresser avant de se tourner vers Tony qui avait à son tour commencé à pleurer : « C'est notre bébé mon cœur… Tu as vu comme il est beau. »

« Oui… » Dit Tony encore trop ému pour dire autre chose.

La sage femme leur demanda alors comment comptaient-ils l'appeler et Evy dit alors : « Daniel. Daniel Dinozzo. » Puis elle se tourna vers son bébé et lui déposa un baiser sur la tête.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs instants puis Evy se tourna vers Tony : « Rassure papa s'il te plaît mon cœur… Il doit être fou d'inquiétude. »

Tony acquiesça avant d'embrasser son épouse puis sortit. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'attente et trouva Gibbs en train de faire les cent pas. Quand ils le virent, ils se redressèrent tous et Gibbs s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis papa ! » Dit-il en souriant : « Evy et le bébé vont bien. »

Gibbs sourit alors et serra Tony dans ses bras : « Toutes mes félicitations papa Tony » Dit-il soulagé.

Tony sourit et lui répondit : « Toutes mes félicitations grand-père Gibbs. »

Ils le félicitèrent tous puis le laissèrent rejoindre sa famille. Sa magnifique et merveilleuse famille.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Re-coucou ;_

_Je suis un peu triste car c'est la fin et elle va me manquer Evy. Ecrire cette histoire m'a fait beaucoup de bien et ça a été un véritable plaisir surtout grâce à vous. Certains auteurs disent qu'écrire une histoire c'est comme faire une promenade dans une forêt et vous m'avez permis de ne pas faire ma promenade seule, du coup vous avez rendu cette balade d'autant plus riche. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie sur les sentiers de cette forêt. Toute cette histoire représente pour moi ce que mérite Tony comme relation. C'est un super personnage et même si je suis sadique avec lui je préfère quand même quand il est heureux, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. On peut dire qu'on est des sadiques sympas ! ;0)_

_Là je vais commencer la traduction d'une fanfic que j'ai adorée et qui traite des rapports Tony/Gibbs, des rapports père/fils en quelque sorte. Ça sera donc Gibbs qui devra sauver Tony. Il n'y aura pas de réelle confrontation entre les deux alors que moi j'aime bien quand Tony s'affirme. Néanmoins, c'est l'une de mes fanfics préférées car l'auteure est très douée, et si vous vous débrouillez bien en anglais je vous encourage à lire quelques-unes de ses fanfics._

_Une fois que je terminerai la traduction je passerai à la rédaction de deux fanfics. Je ne vous en dis pas plus vous verrez après la traduction de « Black Ice » de Mokibobolink. D'ailleurs je mets en ligne le premier chapitre aujourd'hui._

_Sur ce : Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz :0)_


End file.
